She's My Princess
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: A confession leads to a whirlwind romance and more. Joy/Victoria, Rated M for the smut and language.
1. Confession

The night breeze made it quite chilly, so Victoria puts her coat over Joy's bare shoulders. Joy turns to her, smiling and then rests her head gently against Victoria's shoulder. They stood out on the balcony, facing the skyline of Cleveland, which at night was amazingly beautiful. They lived in a fairly gorgeous high-rise condo, which gave them a beautiful view of Lake Erie, and the city that surrounded it. Victoria could admit that the only reason she and Joy chose the place was because of the view. The beautiful condo was chosen also because of gorgeous window treatments, and was exquisite for the two women who loved the best of things. It was three bedrooms, two baths; one of the rooms was Victoria's study, which was designed by Joy because she knew how much Victoria enjoyed having an office of her own. Victoria reciprocated the gift Joy gave her; by giving Joy a beautiful kitchen to work in, to enjoy her newfound obsession with cooking. They spent many months, picking the color scheme, the interior designing, everything just to make their condo that much more a home for the two of them. Joy and Victoria were happily together, it was a dream for them. They never thought that they would be in love, but somehow, they made it work for each other. In their spare time, they enjoyed cooking together; swinging in the tire swing at the park, riding horses, and just overall being together. Joy and Victoria had decided that it was time they had their own place, as the other place was owned by Melanie. Melanie still came to visit them both, and so did Elka, as their new place was not very far from where they had lived with Melanie and Elka. It was a short drive away, and they enjoyed living there.

Joy applied for a cosmetology license in Ohio, so she could continue her business from Los Angeles and expand to Ohio. Determined to make a good living, she cut the prices down, which made her customers happy and more able to afford her services. It made her happy that she could go back to doing what she loved, even if it wasn't working with celebrities. The closest she got was local celebrities, such as Victoria's coworkers. Victoria was always telling them all to go to Joy when they needed their hair done or their eyebrows groomed. She knew how skilled Joy was, hell; Joy saved Elka from a hair crisis, and helped Victoria when it came to makeup and styling. Victoria was still working at the news station, which she enjoyed. In addition to her morning show, she also was offered to host telethons, and apparently was skilled at getting the best guests for the telethons, thanks to her connections to Hollywood. Victoria missed acting, but she always still auditioned, with hopes that one day, Victoria Chase would return, and blow everyone all away. She tried for local theatres, but with no luck. So she decided to just continue to send out her resume and headshot, hoping for the best to come to her.

Swinging her arms gently around Victoria's waist, she is smiling as she leans in to kiss her against her cheek. Joy had never felt this way before, every moment she laid eyes on Victoria; she felt butterflies in her stomach. Looking into Victoria's eyes, she saw her friend's happiness by being with her. Joy wanted this too. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved, and ultimately she got it. Victoria was a caring lover, surprisingly a very attentive one at that. One would think that Victoria was self-absorbed, but Joy did not see that trait, especially when it was just them alone. Joy saw a woman who underneath that personality was a very sensitive, caring, attentive lover who would do anything for Joy just to make her the happiest in the world.

'Remember how we confessed to each other we loved each other?' Joy says, smiling.

Victoria smiles at the memory. Of all times to tell your best friend that you loved her more than just a friend, it was during a girls' night out, and with Glee on the television, and just the two of them there.

_Joy walks in, clad in her pajamas and t-shirt. She carries a bowl of popcorn, and Victoria follows, holding martini glasses and vodka._

'_Did you remember the olives, Tori? You know they are essential to the martini…'_

_Victoria looks at her, smiling. Her friend's British accent was music to her ears. She always loved the way Joy said certain words, her pronunciations and all. Victoria actually could listen all day to Joy's voice._

'_Of course, Joy,' she says, holding up a small jar of olives. The two of them sit on the couch, and turn on the television, and go straight to Netflix. She clicks on Glee in the instant queue, and as soon as she finds the particular episode, the show begins, the two women avidly watching each line, singing along to some of the songs, just having a girls' night out with the two of them. In between episodes, Joy was about to click the next episode, but then Victoria spoke. She was nervous as to what Joy may think. Would Joy find it weird that she had a crush on her? Victoria highly doubted it. She sensed that Joy was crushing on her too. A few times in the last week or so, whenever she bent over to pick something up, or even when they were talking, she noticed Joy was eying her, eying her in a way she never had before. And just as she thought that, she felt something touch her hand. Looking down, she noticed it was Joy's hand. Victoria didn't fidget, she just smiled._

'_Are you trying to tell me something?'_

_Joy looks down, and then looks up at Victoria._

'_Oh, that…well, this is hard to say, and it's a tad bit awkward…'_

_Victoria smiled sweetly, and put an arm around her friend for reassurance. 'Go ahead, I'm listening.'_

_Joy clears her throat, and smiles. _

'_What if I said that I was in love with someone, but I didn't know how to say it because I don't know what that person might think? She might think it's a bit weird.'_

_Victoria tried to stifle her shock to find out that Joy was crushing on the same sex. Actually, she wasn't surprised that with all the failed heterosexual relationships that Joy was questioning her ability to land a man. She herself had been doing the same since the last marriage._

'_I don't think she would find it weird…so who is it? You can tell me.' Victoria says, smiling as she continued to comfort her best friend._

_Joy smiled sweetly, 'I knew you'd understand. Victoria, it's you I've fallen for.'_

_Victoria was speechless. She just knew Joy had been crushing on her for a while. Victoria didn't want to say anything, because she knew how hard it had been for her to accept herself. So when she heard the news, she was touched. _

'_Well, to be honest…I've fallen for you too. I've known for a while, just didn't know if you'd be okay with it. I know what it's like to be questioning, it takes a long time to come to terms with everything.'_

_Joy smiled, pressing her friend into her arms, pressing her into a long hug._

'_I think I finally have come to terms with this, I'm starting to accept that it's okay. How long has it been for you?'_

_Victoria shrugs, and says, 'Ten to fifteen years. I started questioning shortly after my last divorce, did some experimentation, and found that maybe I did like the thought of dating women. But, I still liked guys equally as much, and I think I still do.'_

_She looks over at Joy, touching her hand gently._

'_Joy, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I won't leave you hanging.'_


	2. Love Each Other Like You Haven't Before

Joy was the happiest that she had been in quite a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she was all smiles, or even enjoying herself. The last time she was this happy, she was sure the guy was to be the one. It ended in disaster, when the guy left her at the altar. Joy after that was so heartbroken; she was so incredibly sure that the guy was the one, but apparently he was not. Victoria was the only one who got her, Victoria was the only one who understood her, as they were raised in similar lifestyles. Victoria was raised by her actor father, who could be seen as self-absorbed. The older Chase paraded around in Hollywood with women who were old enough to be her sister. Joy, her mother was a socialite in England. Both were insecure from years of being made fun of for their heights, and their tall, lanky, leggy figures. Victoria always called Joy her 'leggy brunette,' and Joy called Victoria her 'Supermodel', which she adored. It was one of her favorite nicknames. But her favorite nickname of all was 'Princess', as it started with the fact that Joy played dress up in Elka's collection of valuables, which ultimately turned out to be stolen goods her late husband had kept down in the basement. Joy had played with the tiara and some of the expensive beautiful jewelry. Victoria wanted to play with it too, but she knew how much Joy enjoyed dress up, and let her play with everything, watching lovingly as her friend smiled and giggled excitedly as she tried on everything.

_"I always wanted to be a princess when I was a wee child," she had said, as she adjusted the tiara. She smiled as she remembered the tiara, beautiful and ornate. But the term of endearment remained a sign of their love and appreciation for each other. Victoria knew Joy loved that term of endearment more than any other nickname she had given her. She smiles, putting her arms around Joy, and leaning in, she presses a few soft kisses against the nape of Joy's neck, that was, after she pushes back Joy's long chestnut brown hair. She looks at her friend, smiling._

'_What are you thinking about, sweetheart?' she says, kissing her against her cheek gently. Victoria loved the look on Joy's face that she had when she was daydreaming. It was so adorable, it made her smile._

'_I was thinking about the time that we were in the basement, and you let me play with the jewelry and tiara that Elka kept down there. It was a shame that it was stolen goods.'_

_She smiles at the memory that Joy recalled, and touches her cheek with the palm of her hand. _

'_I know babe, but you're still my princess—tiara or no tiara.'_

_Joy smiled. She knew Victoria was being sweet. _

'_You're just too kind. Why did you let me play with it, without you complaining?'_

_Victoria holds her in her arms, sighing. 'I let you because I know how much you enjoy dress up and costumes-remember the Halloween parties we used to hold together?'_

_Joy smiles at the memory. Every year up until Cleveland, they used to hold these extravagant, lavish Halloween parties. Some years, they played Mystery Dinner Party…other years Victoria rented out a haunted house and they partied there. There was always catering, lots of alcohol. It was just the typical Joy and Victoria idea for a good time. _

'_Yeah, we used to go all out with the costumes, didn't we?'_

_Victoria smiles and kisses her on the lips. 'We sure did.'_

_They pause, and then Joy throws her arms around Victoria, kissing her. She only pauses to say, 'I love you'_

_Victoria could only smile. She missed those days._

'_I love you too.'_

_Joy swings her legs around Victoria's waist, and uses her strength to pull herself closer to Victoria._

'_Those were the LA days…let's go and create some new memories.'_

_Victoria smiles, knowing she was right. They shouldn't live in the past. What they do now affects their future. So far her future was looking pretty good. She had her three best friends; she had someone in her life that she cared about that loved her, flaws and all. That person was Joy._

_Joy was not only her best friend, she was her girlfriend, and it took her a while to say it, but it somehow felt right on her tongue._

'_I agree, my dear.' _

She kisses Joy against her neck gently, and then looks up to watch Joy's reaction to her lips pressing against her bare skin. Joy shudders, as it has been a while since she had any contact, but of all people it happened to be her best friend. Someone she loved more than anything at all. Joy just knew that under that self-absorbed person, was someone who was trusting, caring, affectionate, all the things she wasn't when not tied down to someone. She moans softly as Victoria continues to press kisses against her neck and chest area. How was it that Victoria was so caring and took care of her? It shocked her how much different Victoria was when she was in love.

Murmuring softly, she says, 'you're so beautiful, I could go for a good rodgering right now.'

She subconsciously slips her hand up Victoria's blouse, feeling the coolness of her flesh against her warm palm. It felt good to her; Victoria's skin was supple and smooth. She smiles contentedly as she hears a gasp escape Victoria's pursed lips.

'You enjoy this, don't you?' Joy says, smirking. She knew when Victoria was turned on, she always knew. They had known each other so long that she had the telltale signs down pat, from the moaning to the eyes, the way they displayed Victoria's excitement. Victoria musters a nod, thinking to herself,_ 'She's really gifted.'_ Joy smiles and continues exploring with her hands, even going as far as to trace Victoria's spine gently with her index finger, which made Victoria shiver with pleasure. Slipping her hand out, she reaches to unbutton Victoria's blouse, one button at a time, until her bra was exposed. She touches the tops of Victoria's breasts with her hand, and looks up to find Victoria smiling.

'Like what you see, sweetheart?'

Joy smirks, and leans in to kiss her against her cheek. Victoria smiles at the affection she was displaying, saying, 'Try not to forget, Mel and Elka are due anytime, so we can't go too far.'

Joy nods silently, and then says, 'Second base work for you?' She smiles, twirling a curl in her hair, then bites her lip in a seductive manner. Victoria glances at her, eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Oh, what the hell. Let's go for it, and see where it takes us, alright? No holds barred?'

Joy smiles, adding, 'No holds barred. Now shut up, and kiss me!'

Victoria giggles and kisses her against her lips. She could admit that it felt so nice being with Joy. Joy knew all her flaws, inside and out. Did she judge her? No, she remained friends and was very supportive of her. She feels the smooth gloss across Joy's lips. A mental note was taken to ask her what she used on her lips, because to her, it felt so smooth and soft, like riding on a cloud of silk…literally. Joy pauses, admiring Victoria's beautiful toned body. That gym membership they had really done wonders for her. She leans in, kissing Victoria against her breastbone, and then brushing a few soft kisses against the tops of her breasts. If there wasn't a time limit on tonight, she would have unhooked her bra, but with Mel and Elka returning home sometime soon, she decided against unhooking her bra. She looks up at Victoria and Victoria smiles, whispering softly, 'I know you wanted to go farther, but let's just go with what we are able to do and satisfy ourselves in a different way, alright, sweetheart?'

Joy smiles, and kisses her against her cheek, then whispers softly in her ear, 'I know, my love…let's just go with what we can…then maybe later, you can drop by my room…after the others are asleep.'

Victoria smiles, knowing the only other person in the house would be Melanie. Elka stays in the guest cottage, and she knew they'd have to be really loud for her to hear them. Melanie on the other hand, was a deep sleeper, so she knew that it wouldn't be too much of an issue for her and Victoria to share a bed…not in a friend sense, but more than that.

They did that quite often. One would show up, quietly slip into the queen sized bed Victoria had, or the other one which was Joy's. They'd hold each other as they slipped off into blissful sleep, and when dawn came, the other would slip out quietly, but remain long enough to share a kiss. The intimacy between them both, it wasn't much farther than fondling and making out. She smiles at the thought, and kisses Joy right behind her ear.

'Will it be yours or mine, my dear?'

Joy whispers huskily, 'How about your bed dear…after all you have the largest.'

Victoria nods, and proceeds to continue kissing Joy behind her neck. She could smell that perfume Joy enjoyed, it smelled of flowers and vanilla…hints of vanilla.

'God, Joy…you smell so amazing.'

Joy smiles kindly, pressing her friend into an amorous hug.

'Thanks…so do you.' She had a tinge of red in her cheeks.

'You're blushing, babe.'

Joy giggles, touching Victoria's cheek. 'Thanks for noticing.' They glance at each other, and Victoria smiles, and proceeds to unbutton her blouse further.

'Look, I know you want more, I do too. It's just so hard to get past second base without having Mel or Elka catch us in the act.'

Joy nods, and sighs. 'But can't we try exploring just a while longer—please babe?'

Victoria thinks for a second. She doesn't want this to end either, but she worries the reactions from Mel and Elka wouldn't be possibly accepting of them…if they were to catch them in the act tonight.

'I think we can give it a try, sweetheart. This whole thing between us will take a lot for both of us to become accustomed to.'

Joy presses Victoria into another hug. 'Alright then my lady. So let's continue where we left off, shall we?'

Victoria finishes unbuttoning her blouse, and Joy smiles.

'I'll keep my blouse on for now, that way only one of us has to worry about clothing.'

She smiles at Joy, nodding in agreement. Joy eyes her upper part of her body and bites her lip.

Victoria smirks,' Six long glorious months at the gym got me these babies.' She takes Joy's hand and brushes it over her abs—chiseled and rock solid. Joy smiles and allows her fingers to trace against them.

'Beautiful,' she says…and Victoria grins. Joy pushes Victoria against the couch, and proceeds to make out with her. She grabs her, holding her close to her, her arms wrapped around her waist, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Running her hands along the sides of Victoria's hips, she smiles, noting that her friend's figure was quite beautiful. She leans down, arching her back like a cat, and brushes a few kisses against Victoria's stomach. Reaching to touch the tops of her breasts, she smiles, whispering, 'If we didn't have to worry about people walking in, I'd probably have gone even further.'

She smiles, and takes Joy's hands and grasps them firmly.

'It's alright, sweetheart, now help me up won't you? I want to get myself ready just in case we get a surprise entrance from the others. Joy pulls her up, and she smiles.

'Thank you, dear. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. What time are you coming to bed?'

She smiles, and touches Victoria's cheek lightly. 'Eleven. Melanie goes to bed usually around ten, and Elka usually goes to her guest house around then. So won't you come by then?'

Joy grins, knowing that later, she'd be in Victoria's arms, and who knows what else happens. She smiles, and Victoria looks at her, returning her smile.

'I love you, princess. We'll tell them, someday, when the timing is right. But, for now, it's our little secret.'

Joy smiles coyly, knowing that she and Victoria had a secret between the two of them.


	3. Rain and Romancing

Rain fell in sheets. It wasn't often that it rained, but Victoria could see the rain fall against her window in her bedroom, splashing wildly and dancing against the window. A clap of thunder was heard, and she smiled. Victoria loved rain. She loved how it felt against her skin; she loved watching it fall against the windows. She also loved when she had someone to watch it with. She looks out the window momentarily, then smiles. Tonight she'd have someone to listen to and watch with. She hoped things would work out in her favor. As she was thinking about Joy, she hears her bedroom door creak open slowly.

'May I come in?' Victoria smiles, hearing the familiar British accent, and responds, 'Of course.'

Joy enters, carrying a pillow, and wearing a camisole and striped bottoms. She appeared as if she had just removed her makeup and was wearing her glasses. Her hair was pulled back somewhat, but seeing Joy standing there, au natural, made her bite her lip. She was enamored with how gorgeous Joy was sans the makeup and wearing her glasses.

'Rain's lovely, isn't it?' Joy says, setting down her pillow on Victoria's bed, and shutting the door to Victoria's room. She turns around, and comes up behind Victoria, wrapping her arms around her waist, and leans in to kiss her against her lips.

'It sure is, babe.' Victoria says, smiling. They part ways, and head to opposite sides of the bed, and get in bed. Victoria waits until both are in bed, and then turns off the light.

Joy spoons up behind Victoria, placing her arms around Victoria's waist. She smiles as she hears Victoria moan softly at the feeling of another's arms around her.

'Hey, babe,' she whispers softly, and turns around to give her a kiss, open and passionate on her lips.

'Are you in the mood?' Joy says nonchalantly, stroking Victoria's hair gently. She hoped Victoria was in the mood; because, she knew it would be a while before they could do this again. Victoria turns around, and smiles.

'I've wanted you to say that, princess.' She sits up in the bed, and removes her pajama bottoms, leaving herself in only a camisole and underwear. Joy smiles and licks her lip as she watches her remove her bottoms, one leg at a time, exposing her beautiful long legs. Wriggling off her socks, she turns to Joy, chuckling quietly, 'Socks aren't really a turn on, don't you agree?' Joy nods silently, and Victoria slips back under the covers as Joy takes her turn, removing her bottoms also, and leaving just a camisole and underwear. She too slips back under the covers and spoons up against Victoria again, wrapping her arms once again around her waist, but this time she was experiencing skin contact, her fingers tracing gently against Victoria's stomach.

'This is perfect…you, me…' She lies there, tracing endless circles against her stomach repeatedly, sighing. Victoria grins, and murmurs, 'We could do this all night and be into it.'

Joy smiles, her fingers tracing against Victoria's pelvic bone, reaching to pull the boy short and slip a hand there. She was subconsciously doing it, slowly slipping her hand down there, and smiled at the gasp of her friend. Pulling out, she smiles, and kisses her friend against the nape of her neck.

'I never expected us to ever fall in love with each other.'

Victoria presses her close to her, her hands stroking Joy's long chestnut brown hair. She lets her manicured nails run freely through the thick hair which lay so beautifully down Joy's back.

'I never did either, until a few months ago and boy did I fall…hard.' She smiles, pressing a few soft kisses against Joy's tresses.

'You have the most gorgeous hair…' Victoria says, running a few fingers through it. It was long and wavy. Joy smiles sweetly, taking the compliment and kissing Victoria against her cheek.

'You're too sweet.'

She smiles as she traces lightly against Victoria's stomach again, slowly slipping her hand up her tank top, her hands pressed against Victoria's smooth back. She runs her fingers against her spine, tracing it, and then lets her hands slip under Victoria's breasts, cupping them gently.

Victoria gasps silently, trying her hardest to not make too much noise. Joy smiles, and lets her arms wrap around her waist, palms over her stomach. She sighs, and then smiles because she knows she has her all to herself. She never thought that this would happen between the two of them, Joy and Victoria had been best friends for a long time…and now, they were falling in love with each other. It was something new for her, but she actually found it interesting how different Victoria was with her. It was as if she was seeing another side of Victoria.

She pushes herself against Victoria, gently slipping her arms around her waist, palms resting on her stomach. Victoria smiles and rolls over to get a good look at Joy, and she smiles, throwing her arms around Joy.

She then swings her legs around Joy's hips and uses her strength to press closer to Joy, and shower kisses against her neck.

'I love you, you dear sweet, Joy.'

Pushing back Joy's hair, she gently nibbles against Joy's ear, as Joy moaned softly from the effects of the feelings of Victoria's dominant side. Surprisingly, she liked when Victoria took the dominant. All this time, it had been her. Victoria presses more kisses against her neck and moves towards pushing Joy's straps down her shoulders. She presses her soft lips against her porcelain skin, even kissing the tops of Joy's breasts.

Purring softly, Joy whimpers at the slightest touch of her perfect near flawless skin. Victoria sits up on Joy, and pushes the camisole up, exposing her flat washboard stomach. Leaning in, she presses her lips against her stomach, brushing against it like a watercolor brush to watercolor paints. She lovingly dotes on Joy, taking precautions. Slowly, she explores Joy, running her palms against Joy's sides, then slowly removes Joy's camisole, revealing nothing but bra and underwear. Joy then helps Victoria do the same, and soon enough she pulls Victoria down on top of her, pulling the covers on top of them. Victoria fingers her chest, and then presses a few soft butterfly kisses against the tops of Joy's cleavage. All Joy is able to do is murmur softly, nibbling gently against Victoria's shoulder.

'Be careful, my dear. I don't want to have to explain any bite marks.'

Joy looks up, smiling. 'I'm just grazing with my teeth.'

Victoria grins, and then proceeds to taste Joy's skin with her tongue, lapping her up swiftly and carefully. Joy whimpers at every bit of touch, her grip of her friend holding tighter and tighter. She decides whether or not to retract her fingernails, but she doesn't want to scar Victoria if she then digs her nails too deep. Joy was cautious because she loved Victoria and didn't want to hurt her. She knew she'd feel bad if she hurt her in any way. Slowly, Victoria unhooks her bra, and, Joy leans up, cupping Victoria's bosom in her hands.

'Dear, when you told me you wanted plastic surgery, here's your answer. Don't do it. You're too gorgeous.'

Victoria smiles lovingly, leaning in to kiss her again against her forehead. They touch noses, and she whispers, 'I'll take it as a compliment. You're so sweet.' She unhooks Joy's bra with a flick of her fingers, and they hold each other, half naked, but covered by the large bedspread that adorned Victoria's bed. Victoria again takes the reins, and slowly reaches to finger her friend's sex, gently and slowly. Joy murmurs softly against her ear, she could hear as she went deeper, her friend would gasp. Not loudly, but enough for her to know that she was enjoying it. She feels the wetness of her friend's sex, and smiles. As one hand was fingering her slowly and carefully, the other was caressing her shapely thighs.

Thinking to herself, she thinks,_'Damn, Joy is beautiful.'_

As her hand went near her inner part of her thigh, Joy did her best not to scream or cry loudly. Instead she whimpered, because she knew their mutual secret would be found out in the worst way if Melanie were to awaken from her sleep. Deeper Victoria went, the whimpering and gasping became somewhat louder. With her other hand, Victoria presses her fingers against Joy's pursed lips.

'Hush, babe. We don't want her to find out that her friends are screwing each other under the home we share, do we?'

Joy looks at her, eyebrows raised. 'Screwed is a pretty dark way to put it, don't you think?'

Victoria sighs, knowing her friend had a point. 'But it's better than saying fucking, isn't it?'

Joy smiles coyly. 'You have a point there, dear. Fucking is too blunt and obvious.'

Thrusting her finger within, she watches as Joy gasps and moans softly, notes every eye movement she makes, and every little word said. She smiles, knowing what she must do. She knew that she had someone that she cared for. Joy and she were in it for the long haul. The two of them had to find their way, and find their sweet sliver of happiness, and they were getting it. After twenty some years of friendship they were finally together, and not bound by other relationships. They now had each other, and Victoria was determined to make Joy happy. Every day when she looked at her, she saw hope, she saw forgiveness. She felt that every time she was with Joy, her personality changed. Victoria knew that she wasn't the person everyone thought she was. She wasn't difficult, she wasn't self-absorbed. She was simply a woman who struggled for love and acceptance. Joy was her way of receiving that love and acceptance she so desperately was hungry for. And in return, she'd give Joy the love and attention she craved. The reason being, that underneath that shell, Victoria Chase cared. She cared about someone other than herself. Sure she cared about Melanie, but not in the same way she cared about Joy. That feeling changed when she told Joy her feelings about her. Victoria accepted her sexuality for years. She knew she wasn't just after men, but she also had a soft spot for women. It was hard for her to accept as she was the best friend. She didn't think she'd ever fall for Joy. Victoria smiles, and Joy whispers, 'Victoria…' and comes to a climax as Victoria slips her fingers out, and Joy slips next to Victoria, and wraps her arms around Victoria's waist, pressing her body behind her.

'That was amazing by all counts.'

Victoria grins, knowing she did well in pleasing her wants and desires.


	4. You're Beautiful When You Sleep

The next morning, the weather was simply foggy and fairly cloudy; it was dark enough to not bring a whole lot of light to the room. It was dark, but Joy awakens her eyes hardly opening. Squinting, she looks half awake at the clock. The clock read six thirty, in large green digital letters. She looks over to see if Victoria's awake, and sees that her friend is sleeping soundly as she is pressed against Joy, holding her in her arms. Smiling, she remembers what happened between them both. And, she had to admit, it was the best she had in a long time. Victoria knew exactly what she wanted and desired. Waiting a few minutes, she lays in silence, thinking about the night before as she smirks at the thought of the perfect ending to a wonderful evening. Then, she gently strokes Victoria's arm gently, in an attempt to wake her up.

'Tori,' she whispers softly, stroking her fingers up and down Victoria's arm. Surely, she knew that Joy would have wanted to slip out of the bed before Mel or Elka woke. They usually slept in, but she never knew. Victoria awakens, groggy and looks at Joy, then smiles, reaching her hand to touch Joy's cheek.

'Morning babe, oh what time is it?' she looks at the clock, then frowns.

'Shit, you should slip out of here before Mel wakes…' she pressed Joy in her arms one last time, as she knew it would be a while before they shared a bed again. Joy throws her arms around Victoria and kisses her openly on the lips.

Pausing briefly to look at her, she looks deep into eyes, which were filled with tears, and sighs, knowing that it would be a while. They seldom got moments like this, and when they did, it was rare and magical. Victoria treasured these moments.

'I love you.' Joy's eyes also teared up too. She gets up; throwing her clothes on and brushes a comb through her hair. Goodness knows, she didn't want Mel or Elka picking up on her sex hair.

'I love you too, my princess. We'll be together again in each other's arms soon enough.' She smiles through her tears as she brushes a tear off Joy's tear stained cheeks. She begins to exit the room, then Joy turns back to look at Victoria, smiles sweetly, then exits the room quietly. Victoria is left there with Joy's pillow, and she presses the pillow against her body, in a way, hugging the pillow tightly, breathing in the scent of Joy's vanilla and lavender shampoo.

_What Victoria wouldn't do just to be able to be in bed all day long, spending the day with her love, Joy?_

She sighs sadly, and closes her eyes, in an attempt to fall asleep for a few more hours, clutching Joy's pillow in her arms. Sometimes she wished Joy could sleep with her longer. She loved that connection they shared, holding each other, taking comfort in each other's presence. Peering in hours later, Joy sees her still sleeping, and smiles. She bites her lip, as she watches her best friend sleep. Noticing that Victoria was sleeping with her pillow, nose pressed up firmly against it, she smiles, realizing that Victoria missed her presence in bed with her. Joy watches as her friend wakes up, and turns to find her watching.

"How long have you been there, Joy?"

Joy stands there, a smile on her face.

"Not very long, sweetheart," she says, reaching over to stroke Joy's hair. Victoria smiles lovingly, sitting up on the bed. She pats a spot next to her on the bed.

"Come here, love."

Joy gets up and goes over to the side of the bed that Victoria wanted her on. She plops herself down on the bed, and scoots herself closer to Victoria. Joy smiles sweetly, holding out her hand. Victoria takes it, allowing her fingers to lace with Joy's and rest on her lap. They sit for a moment in silence.

Joy breaks the silence, "I noticed you were sleeping with my pillow. Sorry if I forgot to take it out earlier, but I was in a hurry to get out, you know before Mel or Elka would see me exit your room. When I saw you with it, I knew that it was because you missed me next to you. That's actually kind of sweet. You're beautiful when you sleep, you know that, don't you?''

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Victoria looks down at her lap, trying to conceal the fact that she was blushing as a result of the compliment. Joy leans down, taking Victoria's face in her hands.

'There's nothing to be ashamed of, you missed me next to you. I love that you care that much.'

She kisses Victoria on the cheek, and Victoria grins.

'I just don't want to hurt you or disappoint you.'

Joy presses her nose against Victoria's. 'Trust me, babe…I know you never want to do that. I know that you care, and I love you no matter what.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, throwing her arms around Joy's neck, pulling her into a hug.

Joy peruses through pamphlets on single parent adoption, and reads through the heaps of brochures that she was given at the sperm bank. She had all these options to choose from, whether it is adoption, or in vitro fertilization. She knew that if she had to she was healthy enough to carry the child. A part of her wanted to go through motherhood again, raise a baby, and experience pregnancy again. She hardly remembered Owen's birth, the only thing she remembered was holding him for a brief second and whispering that she'll never stop loving him, and hoped that he'd love her just the same. At sixteen, she knew she was right in giving him up, but a part of her wished that she could have been there for his important moments, like graduation from high school and college, and to watch him grow. At least with her considering another child, she'd be able to experience it, first hand. And, hopefully Victoria would come along for the ride also.

Joy comes up to Victoria, who was reading the Enquirer. She watches as Victoria peruses the pages, then finally looks up to find Joy standing there, her eyes red and puffy. Victoria throws the magazine in the trash, muttering that the tabloid was 'utter rubbish,' and Joy smiled knowing that she had rubbed off on Victoria.

'Come here, baby doll, what's wrong?' She pats a seat on the couch next to her and Joy sits, and Victoria takes her in her arms.

'Victoria, I wanted to ask you something, and will you promise that you'll not flip out?'

Victoria takes Joy's hand, squeezing it gently. 'I won't, honest. Now what's on your mind?'

Joy sighs, continuing her thought. 'I went to an adoption agency and a sperm bank today. Tori, I'm considering having another child.'

Victoria's jaw drops in surprise. 'Are you really serious about this?'

'I'm serious, Victoria. I've wanted a child for a while. I feel bad that I never got a chance to watch Owen grow up…sure I can be part of his adult life, but I never got to experience a chance at molding him and watching him grow up into the man he's become.'

Victoria nods, lacing her fingers through Joy's, squeezing it gently.

'I'll support you. I mean—I let nannies raise my kids, and look what happened? They grew up to resent me. I'd like in a sense, a fourth chance to be a mother.'

Joy smiles and takes Victoria's hands in her own.

'You know, this is a big responsibility…are you prepared for it?' Victoria nods silently, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

'As ready as I'll ever be, sweetheart.'

Joy smiled, knowing Victoria had it in her heart to be a great mother. She knew that Victoria wanted so desperately to be able to mother and give the love and attention that she never gave to her own children. Looking at Victoria, she sighs.

'So, which route do you think we should take? Should we adopt, or go the surrogate route. I'm thinking either would be a great option as I'm too old to have children without help.'

Victoria thinks for a moment. This is a big decision for the two of them, raising a child together. She smiles and looks into Joy's eyes.

'Why don't we adopt? There are a lot of children who need a good home.'

Joy agreed with Victoria's thought. A lot of children out there were in need of a good home. She and Victoria had the money to provide for this child, and were more than able to provide for the needs and wants of this child. And with adoption, they could take in a young child. Victoria didn't mind, as long as diapers and formula weren't involved. Joy agreed with Victoria's sentiment, she wanted a child that was just beginning to talk and form ideas and want to hang on Mommy's every word.

Joy was beginning to like the thought of being called Mom.

_"Mommy, can you and Victoria play tea party with me again?' Sadie says, holding out a teacup set Victoria bought her last Christmas, beautiful and exquisite. The six year old smiled, grabbing on to her mother's legs. She looks up, her baby blues pleading for someone to play with. Joy smiles at their daughter and takes the teacup._

_'I'd love to…would you, Tori?' Joy turns to Victoria, who was washing dishes._

_Victoria smiled, drying her hands. 'I'd love to.'_

_Sadie squealed in excitement, and hands Victoria her teacup._

_'Okay, let's play!' The little girl gently tugs both women into the living room where she had her play set and table. Melanie had bought it for Sadie as a birthday gift. Victoria thought it was nice of Melanie to do that, and always referred to their friend in front of Sadie as Auntie Melanie. _


	5. Fireworks

They wanted to tell Melanie and Elka in a way that they could understand. Victoria knew in her heart it was time to tell Mel the truth. She was in love with Joy, the most beautiful best friend she ever laid eyes on. At five foot nine and three quarters, Joy was only slightly shorter than Victoria, but she felt that Joy was the best thing that ever happened to her. And Victoria wanted to tell Melanie how happy she and Joy were. She and Joy only hoped that Melanie would take the news well. One day, the two of them sat down and talked with Melanie and Elka, and finally, told the honest truth.

Victoria took the reins, as Joy had suggested. She decided she'd only chime in when necessary.

'Mel, Elka… there's something we've been ready to tell you, and Joy and I brought you here so we could finally get it out there, in the open.' Victoria says, biting her lip. It was one of her nervous habits.

Joy nods, adding, 'We didn't want you guys finding out until it was the right time, but we feel that it's the right time that you two should know…' she trails off, her eyes misting with tears.

Melanie looks at her two friends and smiles. 'Guys, you know you can tell me anything…secrets don't make friends, you know that.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, agreeing with Melanie's statement. 'I know, but this was so hard to tell you both, and it took us a while to come to terms with things. We didn't want you to think differently of us, or judge us.'

Joy had to agree with that point made. They were so worried that Mel wouldn't be okay with the fact that the two of them were dating and in an intimate relationship with each other. Now, as the women were getting more serious as a couple, Joy herself felt it was time they told the other two.

Victoria smiles at Joy, and then looks at Victoria and Elka.

'Joy and I are in love with each other. We've been seeing each other for six, almost seven months. She's made me the happiest woman I've been in a long time…a really long time.' Victoria takes Joy's hand in her own, lacing her fingers between Joy's fingers, gently giving her hand a squeeze. Joy exchanges a smile with Victoria, then turns to look at the other two women. Melanie was the first to say something.

'I had a feeling there was more to you two than just being my best friends.' Melanie smiled. Joy breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe Melanie would be supportive after all.

Elka smiled, holding out her arms. 'Come here, you two. Joy, I know we have our moments, but I too had inkling. It will take us time to be used to it, but I think we'll eventually get to a point, where Mel and I, will be used to it.'

Victoria grinned. 'I hoped you two would understand where Joy and I were coming from.' They each hugged Elka, and Elka smiled.

'Give it time to sink in, ladies!'

Melanie nodded. 'It will be a lot to get used to, but I'll be there, and won't just leave you two. You're my family.'

Joy and Victoria cooed simultaneously in awe.

'That's sweet of you to say.' Victoria says, hugging Melanie. Joy gets her turn to hug Melanie, and smiles.

'Thank you for the kind words.'

Melanie smiles sweetly. This relationship between Victoria and Joy would take her a lot of time to adjust to.

'Is there a chance either of you two is still into men at all?'

Victoria smiles sweetly at Melanie. She expected there to be questions.

'Just a bit,' she says holding her index and thumb close enough to signify a tiny interest. Joy chimes in, 'Same as Victoria,' holding her fingers in the exact same way as Victoria's.

Melanie nods, and exits to the kitchen. 'I should be getting us dinner, which do you two prefer, Chinese or that new Thai restaurant on Lake?

Victoria looks at Joy, and then smiles. 'Chinese, dear…just the usual, noodles. No meat.'

Joy chimes in, adding, 'I'd like some sweet and sour pork.' Victoria scrunches her nose.

'Ew gross…honey, why pork?' Victoria was a vegetarian; she ate no red meat or chicken.

Joy smirks. 'You're so cute when you scrunch your nose up like that.'

Victoria comes up from behind her arms wrapped around Joy's.

'It's just I don't eat meat, dear. You know that.'

She kisses Joy gently, and Joy smiles.

Melanie laughs, raising an eyebrow. "Guys, you're totally acting like you're a married couple.''

Joy and Victoria exchange looks, sharing a mutual smile between them both.

'Tonight's the fireworks show at the lake. And since we're near the lake anyway, and have a pretty good view…would you…uh, like to watch them with me?'

Victoria smiles excitedly. 'Is this…a date?'

Joy leans in to kiss her against her soft lips.

'Well, I guess you can call it that.'

Victoria smiles sweetly and nods, knowing quite well that it had been a while that she's ever had a date. But, unlike before, she didn't have to worry about how she looked too much. It was Joy. She knew her more than anyone else did. Joy knew her inside and out back to front. She probably knew more than all five of her ex-husbands combined. Victoria had to admit the last part was true. But Joy was special. She was more special to her than any other person in the entire world. She would move mountains just to be with Joy. She would do anything just to be with her, simply just anything. Vitoria enjoyed seeing Joy happy. In their years as friends, she seldom saw Joy this happy on the outside.

Joy grabs a blanket to use outside, and Victoria runs and grabs some wine. A part of her was hoping for action, that is, besides the fireworks. Rick told them all earlier how usually Cleveland goes all out for this holiday, and to expect it to be all over amazing. Elka and Melanie wouldn't be there, they had dates for the evening with Max, and Mel's new boyfriend she met on an Ohio dating site. So, for the first time, it would be Joy and Victoria…alone.

It felt weird for Victoria to think of that. She figured they'd probably cuddle under the stars, sharing one bottle of wine, and just enjoying the time together. There were times she missed how LA celebrated…on the beach. Joy always reminded her that Ohio had beaches too, so they could still enjoy beaches just as much as they did back in California.

She walks outside on the porch, admiring the sunset. As she stands there, she feels arms wrap around her waist gently.

'Hey, sweetheart…' Joy says, pressing a kiss against Victoria's cheek. She glances at Victoria, giving her outfit the once over. She wore a beautiful summer dress, hugging all the right places. Joy bit her lip.

'You look amazing.'

Victoria looks at her, smiles smugly.

'You look gorgeous too, my love.'

They head to the backyard, setting up the large blanket across the freshly mowed grass. Victoria sighs, and smiles at Joy.

'It's nice out tonight, isn't it? 'She lightly touches her hand, and Joy grasps it, smiling.

'Sure is…blanket under the stars, a good bottle of wine, and my favorite woman.'

Joy smiles as she leans into Victoria, and subconsciously, without much thought, she puts her arms around her waist, holding her close to her. Joy lays gently on her shoulder, as Victoria strokes her long chestnut brown hair, which was so beautifully curled as it fell down her shoulders. Her eyes swept with smoky brown eye shadow, which accented her hazel brown eyes beautifully. She did her lips a pale pink, which made her look very natural.

Victoria grabs a wine glass and the bottle, and pours a glass. Grabbing the other glass, she pours a second glass for Joy. She hands Joy the glass and Joy smiles, mouthing a thank you as she took a sip.

'This is great, our first real date. And we didn't have to go fancy or anything.'

Victoria smiles, putting her glass down, 'That's true. Being romantic in a less expensive way shows that you really care without breaking the bank.'

Joy looks at her, stunned. 'Victoria Chase, thrifty?'

Victoria shrugs, 'I had to, sweetheart. With all my assets being frozen, and then unfrozen again, I decided that if I want to have a great extravagant life, I've got to stop the obsessive shopping sprees, unless it's going to the Big N Easy for bulk purchases of food and such.'

Joy nodded, 'But it's a lot of stuff for insanely cheap prices.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her girlfriend. 'Exactly!'

She lets Joy snuggle against her again, as she strokes her hair. As she strokes her hair with one hand, she hears the crackle and pop of the fireworks show.

'Oh, it sounds like its starting.'

Joy looks up with Victoria as they watched and admired the beauty of the fireworks. Victoria pours another glass of wine, and refills Joy's glass.

'Let's make a toast…to us.'

They hold up their glasses toasting each other and smiling.

'To us,' Joy says as she takes a drink. Victoria does the same.

Setting the glasses down, Victoria remarks, 'Rick was right when he said it was really well done.'

Joy snuggles against her, and looks up, 'I agree. It is gorgeous.'

Victoria presses her lips against Joy's, kissing her gently. Parting, she says, 'And you, my lady are breathtaking.'

Joy blushes, her face turning pink.'Aw, you're so sweet.'

She returns the kiss, throwing her arms around Victoria's neck, and Victoria holding her at waist.

Parting again, she whispers, 'I know where we can go and finish where this began.' She presses a few kisses against Victoria's neck. Victoria shudders and looks at her, smiling.

'Let's pick up everything, and go inside, I will lead the way.'

Victoria takes the wine bottle, Joy the blanket. They fold the blanket nicely, as Joy carries it in one arm inside, and Victoria's one hand carries the bottle. Her other arm was holding Joy close as they walked inside together, as the fireworks popped and fizzled outside over Lake Erie.

…and now, they'd maybe have their own fireworks.


	6. Looking Past the Imperfections

She sets the wine bottle on the counter; Joy sets the blanket on the table. Victoria holds out her hand, and Joy takes it willingly as Victoria leads her up to her room. They enter Victoria's room, beautiful and exquisite. Joy knew Victoria had impeccable taste. Her room was just as intriguing and beautiful as she was. And Joy was being brutally honest. She pushes the door shut, and turns to find Joy standing, waiting for what was next. Joy plays with a curl in her hair, twisting it on her finger as she bites her lip.

Victoria looks down, biting her lip as she was turned on by Joy's hair twisting and lip biting.

Finally, Victoria takes Joy in her arms.

'I'd do anything for you. And after all this hassle of sleeping together under the radar, kissing under the radar…we're finally out in the open, and I want to say that I love you, and would do anything just to be with you. I've never felt this way before, not in a very long time. You give me butterflies Joy whenever I am with you. You make me smile, you love me for who I am, and I the same. And now that we can be openly together, I love you and care about you, and can only hope you feel the same exact way I do.'

Joy smiles, tears in her eyes.

'Victoria, that's about the most beautiful thing you've ever said. I've always loved you, you know that. When we weren't together, I was sad without you there to cheer me up or hold me and tell me everything would be fine. Ever since we've been seeing each other, I feel as we're learning more about each other than we knew before. I've seen a different side of you, a side that I love seeing every single day and waking up next to. I love you Victoria.'

She presses Victoria against the door, and throws her arms around her, and Victoria wraps her arms around Joy's waist pulling her in close to her. They make out against the door, as Victoria's hands slip up Joy's blouse, feeling her cool skin against Victoria's hands. Stumbling close towards the bed, they stop kissing each other passionately, and Victoria breaks contact, sitting on the bed. Joy whimpers, because she desired more, but Victoria smiles, and it seems to calm her down. She sensed Victoria had an intention in mind.

Victoria peels off her pants, one leg at a time, exposing her shapely legs. She stands there in her long sleeved buttoned blouse, and her boy shorts. Joy presses her against the wall, unbuttoning the blouse, revealing her matching black bra.

'There we go,' she says, smirking. She presses Victoria gently on the bed, arching her back as she crawls on top of Victoria.

'Babe, I have one request. Pants off, my dear. I want to feel your skin touch my own.' Victoria purrs softly as she watches Joy slip her shorts off, exposing her underwear. She leaves the blouse on, but before she got back on Victoria, she slowly unbuttons it, in an attempt to turn Victoria on by her action. One by one the buttons come undone, exposing more skin.

'Like what you see, my lady?' Joy says, seductively.

Victoria purrs. 'I like it, I like it a lot.' Joy smiles then bites her lip, and crawls into bed next to Victoria, spooning up from behind her. She wraps her arms around Victoria's waist, her palms resting on Victoria's stomach. Her long fingers began tracing small circles against her skin.

'You have to admit, this is nice.' Victoria says, smiling. Joy leans in, a grin on her face.

'Yeah, but it is not as great as this.' She presses Victoria's face close to her own, and kisses her. Pausing for a second, she and Victoria exchange looks. They continue kissing each other, tongues playing against each other, as Victoria pulled Joy close to her. Slowly Joy removes her blouse, tossing it aside, on the floor. Victoria does the same, leaving them both only clad in their underwear. They part again, and sit up, as she throws her arms around Victoria's neck, showering her with fervent kisses against the nape of her neck.

Victoria caresses the sides of Joy's beautiful body, marveling at how fit she was. A former dancer before she was known as 'The Queen of Eyebrows,' Joy managed to continue to maintain her physique.

'How do you do it?' she asks, breathlessly as she presses kisses against the nape of her neck.

'Do what?' Joy asks, gasping as she feels the smooth lips of Victoria's pressed against her neck.

'Look so goddamn hot?' Victoria says, tracing against Joy's spine with her fingers, feeling the indentation on her back.

Joy smiles coyly. 'Yoga and Pilates, my dear.'

Victoria nods, proceeding to kiss her against her collarbone and brushing her lips against the tops of her breasts.

'I'm so glad we came out to the others. For some reason, I feel free.'

Joy grins. 'I do too…so does this mean you'll come sleep with me more often?'

Victoria kisses her against her cheek. 'We'll take it slow, how about every other night, does that sound good to you?'

Joy smiles, reaching up to touch Victoria's cheek, feeling the softness of her skin, and then press her lips against her cheek.

'That would be lovely, dear.'

She holds Victoria in her arms, her arms around her waist, fingers tracing against Victoria's rock solid abs.

'You have no idea how good this feels right now.'

Victoria rolls over, getting a good look at Joy.

'You look gorgeous right now; I could just take you right here, right now.' She smiles, pressing her lips against Joy's neck. Joy moans softly, as Victoria smirks.

'Why don't you?' She asks her, biting her lip, waiting patiently for Victoria's answer. Victoria silently swoops her up in her arms, Joy sighs as Victoria brushes kisses against her soft skin. She peels off the blouse, leaving Joy in nothing but her bra and underwear. Swiftly, she unhooks the bra, pressing even more kisses against her, allowing herself to get to know Joy in a way she hadn't in quite a while. She laps against Joy's skin, then circling around a rosy areola. Lightly, her teeth tug at the nipple, and Joy gasps.

Her fingernails clasp against Victoria's shoulders, ready at a moment's pounce. Her teeth bit her lower lip to ease the tension she felt. She felt euphoric, ready to take on the universe that was her girlfriend. Gently she nibbles against Victoria's ear, as she whispers sweet nothings that only Victoria understood, responding with a smirk.

Joy's hands slipped up Victoria's sides. She could feel the coolness of Victoria's skin against the palms of her hand. Her hands caress the sides of Victoria's body gently, then slowly her hands cupped gently underneath Victoria's breasts. She leans in further, brushing kisses against Victoria's collarbone as Victoria gasps. Victoria reaches her hands to unhook her bra, but Joy stops her, unhooking it and peeling it off of her sweat soaked body. They finally had the skin contact they had longed for.

'My, you look gorgeous,' Joy says, sitting up in bed, topless. Victoria sits up too, and they face each other, topless and nude from the waist up. Joy pulls Victoria close to her, her arms around Victoria's thin waist. Victoria's arms were thrown around Joy's neck.

'Am I doing this right, are you okay with this?'

Joy smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. She thought it was so adorable how Victoria let her direct here.

'It's fine, babe.' Joy leans in, her nose touching Victoria's.

They share a kiss, then part lips and look at each other, sharing a mutual smile.

Victoria gently pushes Joy to the bed, making out with her, even slipping a bit of tongue for good measure. Joy's arms still around Victoria's waist, they moved their way up against her back, as she traces Victoria's spine lightly with one hand, the other hand cupping Victoria's right butt cheek. Her fingers explore, slipping in and out of the boy short, as Victoria gasps at the reaction to the touch. She feels her friend's wetness, and smiles. Upon making a hasty decision, she goes ahead with her touch, and fingers her gently with one finger, watching her girlfriend and best friend cry out in sheer pleasure from the feeling of being touched. Slowly, she introduces the second and third, her speed increasing as Victoria's breathing became much heavier. Victoria looks up into Joy's eyes, smiling.

'Where did you learn all this?'

Joy traces her cleavage gently, teasing Victoria's smooth skin.

'Internet, really. I wanted to get tonight right.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, whispering huskily, 'I could hardly tell.' A finger reaches her core spot, and she gasps.

Joy smiles in return, and brushes her soft lips against her toned body. She brushes against Victoria's soft olive toned skin, finding that there was more imperfection than her girlfriend let on to people.

'What's this?' she smiles, her finger tracing against a faded scar from the past. It was raised a bit, but quite faded.

Victoria sighs, 'It's a long story.'

Joy nods sympathetically, and smiles. 'I'll finish sex now, and then will you tell me? I want to be able to kiss your pain away.'

Victoria nods, and Joy thrusts the fingers deeper and deeper, the gasps from Victoria's pursed lips became louder. Finally when Victoria was ready, she whispered, 'Joy…' and soon, Joy releases, and Victoria gasps, falling into the arms of her girlfriend and best friend.

'Now will you show me?' Joy pleads, as she strokes Victoria's sweat matted hair.

Victoria takes a moment to catch her breath, and says, 'Alright, if you insist.'

She takes Joy's hand in her own, directing it towards various spots on her body. The first one, she directs her to a scar on the back of her neck.

'Bottle rocket, when I was five,' she whispers, as Joy kisses her against her neck. Joy spies a large scar near Victoria's spine. She traces it, as Victoria whispers, 'Surgery for scoliosis when I was a teen.'

Joy nods as she brushes her lips gently against the scar, as Victoria shudders. She comes across a scar, light but faded on Victoria's stomach.

'C-section scar, from when I had Emmy.' Joy smiles sweetly, brushing her lips across it gently. Victoria smiles sweetly, knowing that she had just revealed herself to Joy, in such a way she never did before. She felt good about it.

'Now show me yours.'

Joy smiles lovingly at Victoria, pointing to a scar on her arm.

'This was from surgery after breaking my arm. I actually had to have pins put in.'

Victoria winces before kissing her arm gently. Joy then points to her knee.

'This is from knee surgery after years of damage from ballet.' Victoria smiles coyly, as she blushes, before pressing a gentle kiss on her knee.

'You're such an adorable klutz.'

Joy smiles at the compliment, pressing her into a hug.

'Now- we know each other's scars.'

She smiles happily, nuzzling her nose gently against Victoria's. They lay in bed, holding each other under the covers.

'Tori, what are your worst flaws?'

Victoria nuzzles against her girlfriend, looking up at her, smiling.

'I would have to say that I'm too much of a narcissist sometimes. But ever since I've been with you, I feel as if I finally am able to balance that because I'm seeing that I can be happy. I can be loved. I can care about someone other than myself.'

Joy smiles in agreement, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

'I think sometimes I'm a bit cynical and sour. But, you would be too if you've failed at relationships, and your mother isn't proud of you for who you truly are.'

Victoria nods, snuggling against her girlfriend's chest.

'I'm proud of you,' she says, leaning in to leave a shower of kisses against the nape of Joy's neck. Joy sighs, and wraps her arms around Victoria.

'Those words mean a lot to me,' Joy says, as her girlfriend snuggles close, she could feel the warmth of Victoria's body against her, and she smiled.

'I feel complete with you. Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we found each other earlier?'

Victoria snuggles close, nuzzling her nose against Joy's chest.

'We were on different paths, so maybe it was meant to be to find each other in this way, like this.'

Joy nods in agreement. 'Maybe you're right.'

Victoria snuggles up again, her nose gently rubbing against Joy's skin.

'Joy, honey…when have I ever been wrong when it came to relationships?'

Joy giggles softly, and says,' you were wrong five times.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, gently kissing Joy on the cheek.

'I wasn't wrong this time. I think we had crushes on each other for a while, but…'

Joy smiles, finishing her sentence,'…we never acted on them '

Victoria nods, laughing softly. 'Yeah babe, that.'

Joy leans in, gently stroking Victoria's hair. 'And now we've acted on them. We've been acting on our feelings for seven whole, exhilarating months. The best seven months I've had. You've made me so happy, it's unbelievable.'

Victoria looks up, smiling. 'These have been the best months for me too. I don't remember the last time I ever was this happy.'

Joy leans in, kissing Victoria.

'I love you.'

Victoria snuggles close, and returns the kiss.

'I love you too, my princess.'


	7. Sadie

_Sadie smiled, her front teeth missing. Victoria couldn't believe their baby was growing up fast. Joy had enrolled her in kindergarten and she was to start in September. Sadie was a beautiful child, light brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her full name was Sadie Lynn Scroggs-Chase, and she was their daughter._

_Victoria found herself being more of a mother than she was to her other three kids. Sadie was close to her just as much as she was to Joy. _

_'Vickie, I love you,' Sadie says, her bright blue eyes twinkling. Victoria smiles warmly, nuzzling her daughter close to her._

_'I love you too, and so does Mommy.'_

_Sadie called Joy 'Mommy' and she called Victoria 'Vickie'. It was easier to her to do so. _

_The little girl looks up at Victoria, and takes her hand._

'_Come, let's go play again…please Vickie, please?' _

_She pleads Victoria, who cannot resist her._

'_Oh, alright. But…Mommy's making dinner so we can't play too long. She's making your favorite again.'_

'_Spaghetti?'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly at her daughter. 'Yes, sweetheart. She's even made meatballs.' The young child smiled, as those were her favorites too. Victoria returned the smile, pressing Sadie into a hug._

_She could recall the days that Joy could hardly cook. But today, her cooking was passable, thanks to Elka's tutoring. Joy enjoyed cooking now, which amazed Victoria. They shared duties in the kitchen, usually Victoria would clean up, and Joy would do the cooking. Or even vice versa. Victoria had to admit that she enjoyed cooking too, and sometimes they'd cook together._

_Victoria looks over, watching Sadie. She watches as she neatly puts back together the dollhouse, arranging the dolls and furniture neatly back into their original places. Walking over, she picks up the dolls and sits down next to Sadie, and the two of them begin playing. Joy peers from the kitchen, a smile on her face. She enjoyed watching Victoria bond with their daughter. It brought out a side of Victoria that probably her other much older children hardly ever saw. She saw that Victoria had the potential to be a great mother._

_Stirring the bubbling pot of sauce gently, she looks down at her cooking, and then looks up again, as she hears Victoria and Sadie giggle. She grins, and asks, 'What is so funny?'_

_Sadie looks over at Joy, and says, 'Victoria used her funny voices again.'_

_Joy looks at Victoria who added to Sadie's comment, 'I was just using my theatre voice.'_

_She smiles at Joy, waiting for her response._

_Joy smiles, and says, 'Oh, I see. You were pretending to be Honor St. Raven again, weren't you?'_

_Sadie looks at both her mothers, and asks, 'Who's Honor St. Raven?'_

_Victoria smiles, and calmly explains, 'She is who I played in a soap opera when I was still heavily into acting.'_

_Sadie's eyes sparkled with pure excitement. 'You were an actress, Vickie?'_

_Victoria grins, quite surprised by her daughter's reaction. 'I was and still am. But sadly, roles have been really hard to come by, so I've found work in local television. Satisfies me for now, but I do miss being an actress full time.'_

_Sadie crawls into Victoria's lap, smiling._

'_Tell me a story, please, Vickie?'_

_Victoria holds Sadie, beaming. 'Oh, all right. I guess story time won over dollhouse.'_

_Sadie giggled and snuggled into her arms. Joy continues stirring, but watches silently as she listens to Victoria act out stories. Somehow, Victoria's acting came in handy when it came to story time for young children. She smiles as Victoria acts out a story, watches as Sadie giggles and responds at different points in the story. When the meal was almost ready, she calls out to Victoria, 'Victoria, honey…dinner is almost ready, why don't you and Sadie help set the table?'_

_Victoria looks at Sadie, and smiles, 'Come on Sade, let's go set the table. Mommy's got dinner almost ready.'_

_Sadie grins, and jumps out of Victoria's lap. She holds her hand out, and Victoria takes it, and they walk out together to the kitchen, to get ready for dinner. It was a typical dinner at the Scroggs-Chase home._

_Sadie sets the plates and napkins, with Victoria's help. Then Victoria shows her the silverware, and tells her which is which, and lets her set out the forks, and she herself took care of the knives._

_Joy brings over the spaghetti, and dishes some onto each plate while Victoria turns the stove off for her._

'_Thanks, babe,' she says, as she continues dishing the meal._

'_Welcome, 'she says, and then looks at the meal._

'_You've really outdone yourself with this one.'_

_Joy smiled. It was always an accomplishment when she cooked because; she was still fairly new to cooking more often. When they lived with Mel and Elka, Melanie or Elka would do the cooking. Victoria hardly cooked, as she had relied on chefs and going out to fancy restaurants. And then the two of them decided to take a cooking class in Cleveland at the rec center, and then Elka showed them both things she learned, and since then Joy or Victoria felt compelled to cook more often, and since Sadie entered their lives, they loved sharing meals with her too. The microwave dings, and Victoria rushes to help her._

'_This must be the bread you picked up at the store today. My, it smells great!'_

_She sits the plate down next to the bowl of spaghetti, and proceeds to sit down across from Joy, with Sadie in the middle. Joy leans over, helping Sadie learn to twirl her noodles around the fork._

'_And, sweetheart, this is how you get the noodles around the fork. Like this,' she digs the fork into her own bowl, and twirls the fork around the noodles, as they wrap tightly around the fork. Victoria smiles as she watches Joy show her._

'_You're such a pro, aren't you?'_

_Joy smiles and looks at their daughter. Sadie picks up the fork with the noodles, and eats. Victoria smiles, and eats a few bites._

'_This is really good, dear,' she says, and looks over at Sadie, who was happily twirling more noodles onto her fork._

'_Looks like she's getting it honey…' Victoria remarks to Joy, who was eating._

_Joy looks up to see Sadie successfully twirling the noodles and eating. She takes a sip of her water, and smiles at the young child._

'_Sade, you're a natural!'_


	8. Look At How Far We've Come

It was a rainy day, and Sadie played in her room, as Joy and Victoria did not allow her to go outside and play because it was raining much too hard, and they didn't want her to catch a cold. Joy and Victoria stayed in the living room, watching the rain fall, streaming in watery streaks down their large windows.

Victoria comes up behind Joy, and slips her arms around her.

'Lovely morning, it's rainy out, and the three of us are stuck inside. I was going to take Sadie to the park this morning, but since it's raining, I told her she could build a fort in her room and play inside. Sade always finds something to do.'

Joy smiles leaning her head against Victoria's shoulder.

'That daughter of ours has quite a vivid imagination, don't you agree?'

Victoria smiles, pressing a few soft kisses against Joy's tresses, as she and Joy watch the rain come splattering against their large window. They look into each other's eyes, sharing a mutual glance as they press their noses against each other's.

'I agree with you there.' Her arms wrapped around Joy's waist, her hands resting on Joy's stomach as Joy lays her head against Victoria's shoulder. They watch the rain in silence for a few moments, as Victoria holds her close to her. She herself couldn't believe how far she had come.

'I can't believe how far we've come as a couple. Look at us; we're not the same as we were when we came to Cleveland a few years ago.' She looks at Joy, who smiles.

'I think we've both come a long way since we first moved here. We're learning more about each other, sure we knew friendship stuff, but once we fell in love, I felt we learned a bit more about ourselves. I always knew that there was a different side of you. Melanie never saw it because you never seemed to let her see that side all the time. The only time you've ever shown your vulnerability was with me. You've probably cried only when I was around. You've shown me the side of you proving that you could be a great mother and a wonderful, beautiful person all the way around. We together have more inside jokes than both of us do individually with Melanie. I think we've always had more in common with each other than with Mel.'

Victoria stops her for a second, and kisses her cheek. 'That's because Mel was the goody two shoes out of all three of us combined.'

Joy smiled, knowing that what Victoria said was true. They stood there in silence, Victoria's arms around Joy, continuing to watch the rain.

'I've learned quite a lot about you too, Joy. Underneath that cynical attitude is someone who just wants to be loved. I only say it often not because I have to, but because I want to. I want you to know you're loved Reyjoyla Scroggs. I love when you smile. I love when we have these moments together. I love that were together and happy. Being with you is a dream come true.'

Joy grins as she blushes a deep red. Victoria embraces her.

'You really are very sweet.'

Just as they were about to share a tender moment, a loud sound that sounded like crashing blocks came from Sadie's room.

Victoria looks at Joy, smiling.

'We'll do this later, alright my love?'

Joy laces her fingers through Victoria's and they walk together, holding hands to check on their daughter.

'_Joy, Victoria, this is Sadie,' the social worker said, as she acknowledged the little girl next to her, who appeared to be about four years old. She had blue eyes, and light brown hair, neatly pulled into small little pigtails._

_Victoria smiled at the social worker._

'_She's adorable…oh, look Joy…she's even wearing red gingham print.'_

_Joy bends down to the little girl's level. She and Sadie make eye contact, and then Sadie runs into Joy's arms, which makes Victoria coo in awe._

'_Aw, look…she already likes you.' _

_Sadie then looks at Victoria, and Victoria smiles._

_She points to Joy, and says, 'This is your mommy.' Then, pointing to herself, she says, 'I'm Victoria.'_

_The little girl looks at her; a little confused, but then smiled._

'_Vickie.'_

_Joy exchanges a look with Victoria, and smiled. 'Aw, she's already got a name for you.'_

_Sadie looks at Joy, and then snuggles against her. She looks up, and with her eyes twinkling with joy, she says, 'Mommy.'_

_Joy smiles and cuddles with Sadie, as Victoria sits next to her, and they take turns holding their new daughter in their arms. Victoria's turn came, and she holds the little girl, who happened to be very affectionate with both of them. Joy got a lot of hugs and cuddles, and Victoria gave Sadie Eskimo kisses and held her in her arms until the little girl wanted Joy again. They take her to her new bedroom, beautiful and frilly. She squealed with delight at the sight of having a large dollhouse and play set, thanks to Victoria and her Auntie Melanie. Sadie runs to the collection of stuffed animals, and lays in them, closing her eyes, a smile on her face. She falls asleep, and Joy pulls a blanket off of the bed, to cover her as she slept soundly._

_Victoria stands at the door, and she smiles, and Joy walks over, and she wraps her arms around Joy's waist. Leaning in, she whispers,'Aw, look…Sadie fell asleep in her stuffed animals. She looks so adorable.'_

_Joy sighs, 'She really does. I'm amazed at how well she's adapting to us. Some children don't adapt that quickly to new surroundings.'_

It was past Sadie's bedtime, they exit her room after a bedtime story and hugs and kisses from both Joy and Victoria. They exit her room, and once they enter their living room, Joy sits on the couch, patting a spot for Victoria to sit next to her.

'Come here, sweetheart. How was your day?'

Joy smiles and puts her arm around Victoria, and allows her to sit on her lap as she strokes Victoria's hair.

'Well, I had work as usual, and then I came home, picked up Sadie from school, and we went to the park.' She then leans in, kissing Joy gently.

'Thanks for asking, how was yours, babe?'

Joy smiled sweetly. 'Well, I went to the salon, did some hair, and then met with Melanie for lunch. She says hello by the way.'

Victoria smiled. Ever since they had moved out, they had been leading a separate life it seemed. With Joy and Victoria taking care of Sadie, and both Victoria and Joy working, they hadn't seen much of Mel or Elka. Usually it was a visit here and there, but things between Mel and the women had been a bit different, since Mel was now busy with her writing, and a new boyfriend, and Elka had recently married Max and they were snowbirds most of the year in Florida.

'I miss Mel. Things haven't been the same since we moved out and adopted Sadie and Grammy.'

Grammy was the Pomeranian that Joy adopted for Victoria for their one year anniversary. She named it Grammy because, as she put it, 'All my other kids were named for awards except Sadie, and Grammy never fit any of the kids, but the dog fits it the best.'

They were in the process of adopting a kitten for Sadie, but they told her that it would be a little while until the kitten was big enough and healthy.

'I agree. She's been really busy, she's writing a second book, you know. Oh, and while I'm with you, I stopped by the breeder on the way home from work. Sade's kitten is looking so adorable. The lady says we can pick her up anytime now. Has Sade picked a name for her yet?'

Victoria thought for a moment. 'I think she's trying to decide based on what she looks like. I've shown her pictures, and she's still been undecided.'

Just as they were talking, Grammy jumps on the couch. Victoria spots him, and reprimands him.

'Grammy, get off the couch!'

The dog lets off a yip, and gets off.

Victoria jumps off Joy, and gets up and scoops Grammy in her arms.

'You silly boy, you know better not to get on the couch. Joy just had it cleaned last Saturday!'

Joy stifles a laugh as she watches Victoria converse with the dog. Victoria takes him over to the dog carrier, putting him inside as she grabs the water bowl and food bowl.

'Somebody's hungry…' Victoria says, as she's filling up the food bowl, in singsong tone.

Joy tries to keep from laughing. She couldn't wait until the kitten came home. Victoria was literally becoming Mrs. Doolittle.

Opening the cage, Victoria puts the food and water in the cage, and as she does just that, she hears squawking from the cockatoo. The bird was Sadie's, Joy and Victoria bought her a bird when she was first living with them.

Joy heard the noise, and calls to Victoria, 'Is that Chatterbox?'

Chatterbox was a mutual name the women came up with because when the bird first came, it wouldn't shut up. It continued to talk and talk even into the night. But Sadie loved the bird, calling it Chatty, and even giggling as the bird would repeat her words. Victoria opens the cage, and pours more food into the cage.

'Yeah, dear. Chatterbox wanted food. Her water was full though.'

Joy smiles at Victoria, 'The kitten will most definitely be the last animal we have here. We're turning into an animal farm.'

Victoria laughs, adding to Joy's thought, and 'It will be. Sadie's already got two pets that we consider hers plus Grammy, which is yours and mine. I think that's enough animals for one little six year old to play with.'

'Well, she does play with Chance when she goes to Mel's.' Chance was Elka's dog, but Elka gave it to Mel when she moved to live with Max in his place, she thought Mel could use companionship in addition to having her boyfriend.

'Mel's always letting Sadie put the sheep costume from the pageant on Chance. That dog hates that costume, but Sadie loves it. She thinks he makes a cute sheep.'

Victoria laughed. 'He did…but he really hated that costume. That and the raincoat Elka had custom made for him.'

'Don't forget the rubber booties?' Joy smiles as she is in thought, remembering that outfit.

Victoria smiles, remembering all the trouble they went to get it. 'Yeah, that one. It was so adorable.'

Joy and Victoria exchange looks, and they stand in silence for a moment. Then, finally, Victoria speaks.

'So has Mel heard from Elka?'

Joy nodded, 'She's spoken to Elka a few times. Apparently Max is renting a brand new condo down there, and he's finally let Elka furnish it the way she wants it. He's come to terms with the loss of his first wife. He's also teaching her shuffleboard. According to Mel, Elka says she's a natural.

Victoria smiled. 'You know, babe, I'm so happy for her. Max was the best thing that ever happened to her.'

Joy wraps her arms around Victoria, holding her close. 'I know. And while we're on the subject of best things…you've been the best thing in my life.' She smiles, kissing Victoria against her cheek. Victoria feels a hand slip up her blouse. She had a look of worry, turning to Joy, 'What if Sadie walks in here wanting a glass of water or something?'

Joy continues to feel Victoria up, but then stops and grabs Victoria's hand in her own.

'Come on, I think it's time we went to bed anyway. The pets are fed, and everything's in order. Let's go and maybe…well, you get the idea.'

Victoria smirks, knowing exactly what Joy was thinking. She knew that look. She knew when Joy was in one of her moods. Grabbing her hand, she laces her fingers through Joy's.

'You're so persistent, babe…'


	9. Missing You, Missing Her

They head to their room. A big four poster bed, when they moved in, they used Victoria's bed, and Joy's bed became the guest bedroom. It was a very beautiful room, which encompassed many of both of their favorite touches to a room. It was a good thing though that both of them liked most of the same stuff, so there were no fights or anything.

Joy shuts the door behind them, and locks the door, so Sadie couldn't walk in on them.

'It's been a long time since we did it, hasn't it?'

Victoria looks at her, raising an eyebrow. 'It's only been a month. Between work and Sade, and everything, it seems as we got too tired.'

Joy squeezes her hand.' But we did cuddle, which I think was satisfying for the time being.'

Victoria winks. 'That my dear, is true.'

She sits on the bed, as Joy crawls into her lap. Victoria's arms wrap gently around her waist, Joy's arms around Victoria's neck. She kisses her, lips pursed and approaching the lips directly, as one of Victoria's hands reaches slowly up Joy's silk blouse. She shudders as they begin making out, with Victoria running her palm in swift circles across Joy's back. They pause, and contact breaks.

Joy gets up off the bed, and pulls her blouse off, exposing a black camisole, and slips slowly her pants, one leg, and then another. Victoria does the same, but stops and watches as her girlfriend does the same. She bites her lip as she sees more of Joy's figure. Her legs, long and lanky and her skin taut and smooth…she longed for it for a while.

Pressing Joy against the door, she makes out with her, an arm wrapped around her waist, her hand groping her bottom. The hand slowly moves up her camisole, feeling her cool skin up as Joy shudders from the mere touch of her skin. They fumble around the room, landing on the center of the bed where Victoria pushes the camisole up, exposing Joy's stomach. She tastes her skin with the tip of her tongue, tasting the saltiness. Smiling, Joy peels off her camisole, then unhooks her bra and Victoria cups both breasts, and then quickly flicks off her own bra, allowing both the advantage of skin contact.

She crawls up Joy, who then throws her arms around her. With her fingers she begins fingering her, as another hand traces Joy's spine. Joy then reciprocates, fingering Victoria as they both gasp. They alternate in pleasuring each other, gasping and moaning softly, as they continue to gently thrust within, cores heating up, Joy's fingernails scratching against Victoria's skin. They continue, gasping and moaning, while fondling each other's breasts. Victoria tugs at a nipple, as Joy cries out in sheer pleasure by the sensation of her teeth against her skin. They finger again, more and more, until each one utters the other's name, and they release, and into each other's arms, naked and satisfied. Joy pulls the covers over them, and they fall soundly asleep.

Morning comes, and they wake up, in each other's arms. The sun shines brightly through their large window, and Joy's eyes flutter open, and then she squints as she sees the brightness of the sun. She turns and finds Victoria, sound asleep, her arms right under her breasts. Joy smiles, remembering the passionate night they had. It had been a while since they had that moment. She wakes up Victoria gently.

'Hon, wake up…we should throw some clothes on. And unlock the door so if Sadie needs us, she can come in.'

Victoria rubs her eyelids, and yawns, and then gently traces small circles against Joy's stomach with her fingers.

'Cant it wait just a few more minutes? I want to spend a little more time with my special woman in my life.'

She continues tracing small circles, adding, 'I could do this all day, babe.' Joy smiles, and leans in to kiss her against her lips.

'I know you could, but we have priorities. Today we promised we'd take Sadie to visit her kitten.'

Victoria smiles, 'Maybe she'll figure out a name for her once she sees what her kitty looks like.'

They finally get up, sheets covering their bodies, and Joy turns to Victoria, saying, 'Well, we should get ready, don't you think? I think we have a rambunctious six year old that is waiting to see her birthday present.'

Victoria yawns. 'We weren't planning to go until ten…'

Joy raises an eyebrow, and throws Victoria a shirt which lay on the bed.

'Here, lazybones…get yourself presentable. We've got a big day ahead, and it's time for breakfast.'

Victoria sighs as she pulls a shirt over her head, and fumbles for pajama bottoms. Joy throws a nightgown on.

'Oh alright…so whose turn is it to cook the breakfast. Is it me or you?'

Joy smiles sweetly. 'You cooked last Saturday. It's my turn.'

_Sadie was getting the kitty for her seventh birthday. The kitty would be an interesting companion for Grammy, who liked most cats, and an interesting addition to their little family. Victoria and Joy knew she wanted a cat, ever since they watched an episode of that show on Animal Planet that teaches people about various breeds. She was intrigued by how pretty they were, and begged Victoria and Joy for a cat. They told her she could if she promised to take care of it. She smiled, and promised as she crossed her fingers. Joy and Victoria searched for a breeder, and with the help of Rick, their old neighbor and friend, found someone who was a great breeder in the city of Cleveland. The woman was friendly, introduced Joy and Victoria to her cats, and showed them the breed that Sadie was wanting. The kitty was a calico, and was tortoise shell brown and very beautiful. Victoria even was intrigued by the beauty of this kitten._

'_Sadie will really love this kitty,' she says, as she holds the cat in her arms. She was so small and her eyes looked up at Victoria's and she paws her hand gently with her small paws._

'_Mew…' the kitten says, batting her paw against Victoria's palm. She was still fairly small, small enough that her meowing was squeaky and adorable, as Victoria would put it._

'_Do you name the kittens?' Victoria asks the lady, smiling._

_The lady grins. 'We do. The one you're holding, her name is Teacup. We gave her that name because she was so small at birth.'_

_Joy giggled. 'That's such a perfect name for a perfect little kitty.' She pets the kitten with her index finger, and the kitten lets out a kitten sized purr, which made Joy and Victoria smile._

'_She's perfect for our Sadie. Sadie will love her.'_

'Come on Sade, it's time to see the kitten.'

The little girl skipped happily over to the car. She was chattering to both Joy and Victoria how she couldn't wait until the kitty could come home with them. Joy smiled as Victoria helped Sadie get in her car seat, and made sure she was buckled in.

'We'll get her soon. She's still a baby, so be careful when you hold her today Sade.'

The little girl twirled her curled pigtail, smiling.

They drive to the home of the lady who breeds the cats, which was a short drive. Victoria helps Sadie get out of the car. They walk up, Joy holding Sadie's hand as the little girl skips happily up towards the front door. The lady opens the door, smiling.

'Good thing you all are here. Teacup has been bouncing off the walls all morning. She's a rambunctious little one.'

Joy and Victoria smiled and they entered the hallway, removing their winter clothing. The lady brings over the kitten.

Victoria picks the kitten up in her arms. She was looking bigger than she was when they last saw her. Bending down, Victoria carefully puts the kitten in Sadie's arms.

'This is Teacup, Sadie.'

The little girl smiled and hugged the kitten.

The kitten purrs happily, gently licking Sadie's cheek with her small tongue.

'I think she likes me.'

Victoria and Joy stand aside, watching her and smiling. They talk to the lady, who also stood there.

'When is the kitten ready to be taken home?'

The lady smiles, 'Actually, I think Teacup is more than ready to be taken home. Most of her siblings have already been adopted into other loving homes, except for a few of them.'

Victoria looks over at Sadie, then the woman, 'That's good. Sade's been bugging us to bring her home.' The woman laughs, and leans down to tell Sadie the news. Sadie smiles and Joy and Victoria let her hold the kitten the whole way home. Joy smiled as she listened to the kitten purr happily as Sadie continued to pet it on the way home. They stopped at their home, and right as she was about to get out, she feels a hand on her knee. Looking over, she sees it is Victoria's.

'We did the right thing, didn't we, babe.'

Joy grins as she laces her fingers through Victoria's. 'We sure did.'

They part, and Victoria gets out helping Sadie and the kitten, and Joy waits patiently and takes the kitten from her as she is getting out of the car.


	10. She's My Rock

It was a big adjustment, going from having a dog and a bird to having a kitten in the mix. Sadie finally decided to call the kitten by her given name, as she thought the name was pretty and Joy smiles, knowing that it was a perfect yet unique name for a cat. The kitten loved playing with Victoria's yarn from her knitting box. Victoria had taken up knitting, and it was one of the few things she was good at. She enjoyed knitting scarfs. The kitten enjoyed even laying on one of Victoria's unfinished hats, so she finished it just so Teacup could have a hat. Sadie loved putting the hat on the kitten, but the kitten would always try to bat it off, which made Joy and Victoria laugh.

'Apparently, Teacup isn't a hat girl,' Joy says one night over coffee with Victoria. They went out once a week together, even if it was for an hour or two. Melanie was free, so she was babysitting Sadie.

'I agree. I was considering giving her a sweater too, but Sadie told me she thinks Teacup might try to rip it off.'

Joy almost snorted coffee. 'She really told you that?'

Victoria sips from her cup, and smiles. 'Of course, dear. Seven year old girls say the darndest things.'

They share a mutual laugh, as the girl comes and brings them their second cup.

'Thanks, 'Joy says to the waitress, and then turns to Victoria.

'What has happened to us? Three years ago, we were different. But look at us now, we're together, we've got ourselves our own place, we have a daughter, and three animals.'

Victoria smiles, touching Joy's hand. 'We woke up one day and decided that we loved each other, and that we no longer could hold back our feelings.'

Joy grasps her hand, and squeezes it gently. 'I love you more and more each day.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, knowing that Joy truly was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had someone who loved her for her, and someone she could come to when she felt sad or down, Joy would always find something to cheer her up.

'I love you too, babe, and I mean it.' She fishes in her jacket pocket, to find a small ring box. Pulling out the box, she opens it, revealing a beautiful band, encrusted with small diamonds.

'I bought us commitment rings. Think we're ready for committing to each other? '

Joy gasps, taking the ring in the palm of her hand. She admires it, and checks for an inscription. Sure enough, there was. It was engraved, 'My princess'

Breath taken, she says, breathily, 'It's so beautiful. And yes, I think it's time we were a committed couple.' She holds out the ring, and Victoria takes it, then slipping it on Joy's ring finger. Taking the other ring out, she holds it out to Joy.

'Put it on my finger, won't you, my lady?'

Joy slips the ring on Victoria's ring finger.

They sit there and admire the rings, excited that they finally took the step and got rings. Joy and Victoria were symbolizing the commitment to each other and Sadie.

Joy gets up, and slips a twenty in the folder with the bill. She and Victoria walk out, holding hands as they headed to the car to head home.

When arriving home, they find Sadie asleep on Melanie's lap, the TV on, and Teacup sleeping next to Grammy.

The noise of the door shutting woke Melanie up, and she smiled when she saw Joy and Victoria.

'Hey guys, Sadie's asleep. We had dinner, and then watched a kid's film. She fell asleep halfway through. How was your night?'

Joy smiled, 'It was great, fantastic actually. Victoria and I went out for coffee, and she presented me with a commitment ring.'

Melanie did her best to keep herself quiet, as to not wake Sadie who was still sleeping soundly on her lap.

'That is amazing! Congratulations!'

Joy tapped Sadie gently on the shoulder.

'Sade, honey…its well past your bedtime. Why don't you go to bed, and mommy will be there shortly to tuck you in, alright?'

Sadie yawns and heads to her room, Teacup following her. Grammy opened one eyelid, and then quickly went back to sleep.

Joy excuses herself, and says, 'Anyone want some tea?'

Mel shakes her head no. 'I'm good, Joy.'

'Tori, would you like some tea, honey?'

Victoria thinks for a moment, then says, 'Sure, babe.'

Joy smiles as she pours water into the kettle to boil. Her mother bought Victoria and Joy a tea kettle as a housewarming gift, because she knew Victoria and Joy both loved tea, which is when they weren't drinking coffee.

_Joy's mother approved of Victoria; she felt Victoria was stable, and good for her daughter to be around. Her mother wasn't surprised at the confession Joy made to her over video chat, she actually seemed to have taken the news as well as she was expected to by Joy. Victoria never really told her father, because, she didn't see the need to. She had had relationships with other women prior to Joy. They were short flings though. Joy's mom was like a second mother to Victoria—her own mother never saw her after she and her father divorced, and Joy's mother was the closest to her mother that Victoria had. She liked Joy's mother more than Mel's…Melanie's was more annoying and such. _

_Joy and Victoria's favorite thing was to Skype with Joy's mom and they'd chat while having wine. Joy's mother would lecture the two of them or catch Joy up on the goings on of the garden club while Victoria listened. Sometimes, they'd let Sadie chat with her. Joy's mother found her to be a 'pretty, charming little girl' as she told Joy over Skype the one day. Joy was happy her mother was pleased with the fact that she adopted a child, and was raising a child. She knew her mother wasn't probably pleased with her and Victoria being in a relationship, but she seemed to think her mother handled it fairly well. Victoria sensed it one night after they signed off with her mother._

'_Do you think your mother hates me?'_

_Joy took her in her arms. 'I don't think so, why?'_

_Victoria looked at her emotional, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I don't know…it's just I get the impression she doesn't like it that we're in a relationship. She doesn't seem to notice how happy we really are together.'_

_Joy sighed, sipping her wine. 'That's just Mum for you. She loves you, Tori…I think it's a lot like Melanie. Give it time, and she'll warm up to it. She already has said she loves Sadie, so that's a start.'_

_Victoria falls limp into her arms and Joy hugs her tightly._

'_Babe, just give it time, okay? Underneath, I know she loves you just as much as she does me. She's never been much of a person who expresses her feelings.'_

_Victoria nods, sighing. She was happy with Joy, and wanted to make Joy happy. Victoria only hoped Joy wanted the same. Victoria crawls into Joy's arms and sobs._

'_I just want to feel acceptance.'_

_Joy whispers softly in her ear, 'Babe, I've always loved you. I still love you. Mum's been that way as long as I remember. It's just our parents and their generation.'_

_Victoria smiles through her tears. Joy strokes her hair gently, and whispers softly, 'I know what would cheer you up, sweetheart.'_

_Victoria sniffles, and looks up at Joy, 'What would cheer me up?' she emphasizes the 'would,' making Joy smile._

'_Let's watch a movie together in bed tonight. I'll let you pick, and we can cuddle._

_Victoria grins excitedly, and wipes a few tears from her cheek, 'Babe…cuddling sounds so incredibly nice. Can we just skip the movie, and we can spend time together, me and you?' Joy smiles at the suggestion, knowing that it was ultimately likely it would lead to more. They hadn't been very active in the last week, as work was hectic for Victoria, coming home late after doing research for a news story with the other anchor, or making important phone calls to famous people to come and participate in a telethon or private fundraiser. She had been too tired, and came home most nights, just wanting to slip into bed. Joy grins._

'_Sweetheart, let's just see what happens, alright?' She pulls an arm around Victoria's waist, and leads her into their bedroom._


	11. Love

_Joy and Victoria enter the room, and plop down on the feather bed. Joy fumbles for the remote, and turns on the television in their bedroom._

'_Let's see what is playing on the telly.'_

_Victoria smiles, and rests her head against Joy's shoulder. Joy smiles, and lets her other arm hold Victoria tightly against her._

'_Babe, please don't worry about what others think. We're comfortable as we are, we're happy and that's what matters. It will get better; it's just going to take some time for our families to get accustomed to.'_

_Victoria sits up, and looks at Joy. Taking her hand in her own, it felt great, she laces her fingers through Joy's. Looking up at Joy, she smiles at her._

'_Thanks for being my rock tonight.'_

_Joy shrugs. 'It was nothing. I'll always be your rock. And you will be mine.'_

_They share a kiss, then part lips._

'_So what's on the agenda my love, I know tonight you want to cheer me up.' _

_Joy smiles sweetly at her, and takes her face in her hands. 'Well, how about we share a bottle of wine and criticize romantic themed shows, like old times?'_

_Victoria doubles over in laughter at the idea. 'You know, babe, I like that idea already. It's like what we used to do and sometimes still do in front of Mel.'_

_Joy takes the remote, changing it to the Bachelor._

'_Oh geez, this show was ridiculous. He chooses all these women, and then dates them, and when he doesn't like how one is, she's rejected by not getting a rose.'_

_Joy sighs, pouring a glass of red Merlot. 'It's stupid, leading women on like that.' She pours the second glass, and hands one to Victoria who smiles and takes it._

'_Watch the bed love, it's a white bedspread. Wine's a bitch to remove, especially red wine.'_

_She sets the glass on the nightstand and turns to watch a scene where the couple was on a date._

'_Joy, honey…would you ever do this on a date?' Victoria points to the television, the couple was literally all over each other._

_Joy covers her face with her palm. 'Public displays of affection, whatever happened to getting a room?'_

_Victoria sighs, and falls into Joy's arms and Joy smiles, wrapping her arms around her tightly._

'_I agree with that statement.'_

_Joy presses a kiss against Victoria's forehead._

'_I love you.'_

_Victoria grins, 'I love you too.'_

Saturday night was their time together. Sadie was spending the night with Melanie, and the two of them decided to use their night to spend quality couple time together. Pouring a glass of wine for Victoria, she hands it over to her; she takes the glass in her hands, admiring the color of the wine.

'White Zinfandel tonight?'

Joy pours herself a glass, and sets the bottle down.

'It was the wine for the month. We have to drink this stuff, sweetheart…before the Wine of the Month club sends us more than we can handle.'

The two women share a laugh and a toast on the bed. Outside it was raining, pouring hard, but steady. Joy and Victoria decided to stay inside and spend the evening at home.

'So what are we going to do tonight, honeybunch?' Victoria says, sipping the wine.

Joy plays with her hair, and bites her lip. Victoria usually knew what that meant, and smiled.

'You're horny tonight…'

Joy giggles, and says, 'You should know me by now, I've always told you Scroggs women are always easily turned on…'

She then pauses her train of thought, throwing her arms around Victoria, who nearly spilled her wine glass.

'Jeez, be careful sweetheart, I just ordered this bedspread from IKEA the other day, please babe, don't try to spill any wine on it, alright?'

Joy smiles, and sets Victoria's glass down for her. She presses a kiss against Victoria's cheek.

'Sorry about that babe, I was a little too eager.'

Victoria presses her into her arms, stroking her hair gently.

'It's alright babe…I've missed this too. I don't remember the last time you and I were alone. We're always so busy now, it's a wonder we're still together.'

Joy smiles, 'Sweetheart, I love you and you love me. That is keeping us together, love and our baby girl Sadie. We've just got to make more time for each other, even if it's just meeting up for lunch or coffee, or cuddling together while watching a movie…'

She pauses, and throws her arms around Victoria, and presses a kiss against her lips.

Pausing, she says, trying to catch her breath, 'Or even spending time in the arms of your beautiful lady, who you know wants you just as much as you wanting her.'

Victoria felt flustered; she gently pushes Joy to the bed.

'Enough talk my dear.' She smirks as she arches her back like a cat ready to pounce, crawling up Joy; she takes the dominant to the submissive. Joy bites her lip, and Victoria smiles, 'I love when you bite your lip, it turns me on.'

She touches Joy's face with her hand, leaning in to kiss her. She leans in, kissing her passionately until the two paused, only to catch their breaths. They stare lovingly at each other for a moment, as Victoria fumbles with her blouse, revealing a gorgeous body. She helps Joy, and soon they are lying there, with Victoria on top of Joy, clad in nothing but a bra and panties. Victoria strokes Joy's cheek lightly.

'Is this what you were hoping for, babe,' she says huskily.

Joy lies there, mesmerized by Victoria's voice. She loved that husky, sultry voice of Victoria's; it made her want to melt every time she heard it.

'Yes…' Joy says, trailing off. She leans up, and presses a few kisses against Victoria's neck and collarbone. Victoria moans softly as she feels her leaning against the nape of her neck, pressing her soft, gorgeous lips against her skin. As she does this, Joy traces her fingers against Victoria's spine, which made Victoria shudder with pleasure.

'That feels so amazing, my dear.'

Joy smiles lovingly, continuing the act. She nibbles gently against her ear and Victoria smiles, enjoying every minute of contact. Holding her against her hips, she caresses them as Victoria whimpers softly, whispering only sweet nothings that made Victoria blush and smile, sometimes even giggle profusely.

'I love when you talk dirty.'

A flick of the finger, and the bra came seamlessly off. Victoria swiftly moves her finger, and Joy's slipped off too. They hold each other for a moment, and then Joy pushes Victoria to the bed. She runs her hands gently against Victoria's sides, caressing her then gently cups her breasts in such a way that she enjoys it, a gasp escaping her lips.

'You enjoy this, don't you, sweetheart?' Joy says, running her hand through Victoria's angled bob.

Victoria does not speak a word; she only smiles, touching her face and nodding silently. Joy knew what she was getting at. She was enjoying this time together. They seldom got these moments, so she figures that Victoria wants to spend as much time together as humanly possible. Actually, twelve whole hours with her significant other was something Joy wanted so badly.

She presses her lips against Victoria's collarbone again, looking up to see her smiling at her. Then looking down once again, she softly presses her lips against Victoria's skin, her lips brushing lightly against Victoria's bare skin. With her tongue, she tastes her skin, as Victoria shudders from the feeling of Joy's tongue against her skin.

Pausing for a moment, she takes Victoria's face in her hands.

'I missed this, babe.'

She proceeds to make out with her, slowly and passionately. Victoria grabs her, holding her close against her sweat soaked body. She runs her manicured nails through Joy's long brown chestnut hair. They pause, and look at each other.

'I didn't think we would get this far tonight.'

Joy smiles at Victoria's comment. She didn't think they'd get that far tonight. So she traces gently against Victoria's cleavage, and says, leaning in,' Me neither. But, it has been a while since you've been right here in my arms, babe.'

'Quoting 80's songs during intimate moments now, aren't we? '

Just as she says that, Joy takes Victoria in her arms, her palms resting against Victoria's stomach, she traces against a heart shaped small tattoo near Victoria's pelvic bone.

'Remember that night; we got those matching tattoos together? We were so drunk, but it was worth it. This was totally worth it.'

Victoria leans over and kisses Joy's cheek.

'You're the one who decided spontaneously we should get something…'

Joy giggled. 'Well, it was worth the pain, wasn't it?'

Victoria smiles sweetly, 'It really was. That and the hangover we had the next day because of the tequila shots we did during Rizzoli and Isles.'

Joy smiles, 'Babe, it was so totally well worth the pain of the inking, even though it was small.'

Victoria had to agree with this statement. She sighs, and Joy lets her rest against her chest, and Victoria pulls the blanket over them.

'Goodnight my princess, and by the way, tomorrow morning I'll cook breakfast and you can help.'

Joy smiles sweetly, 'Your idea sounds lovely, sweetheart. Goodnight, love.'

'Goodnight.'


	12. Breakfast

The smell of bacon woke Victoria up. She almost gagged from the smell. Looking over on the other side of the bed, she notices Joy wasn't in bed, but obviously in the kitchen, hence the bacon smell.

'Jeez, Joy…you know I'm a vegetarian!' Victoria shouts groggily, as she pulls on a long shirt, heading out to the kitchen.

'Chill, love. It is just vegan bacon I bought from the health food market.' Joy rushes to check on the bacon. She watches as Victoria stares at the bacon, and slips her arms around her waist.

'Babe, why don't you start on the pancakes, okay?'

She smiles, pressing a few kisses against Victoria's neck. Victoria moans softly then turns to Joy, nodding.

'Alright, my dear. Pancakes it is.'

Joy smiles and Victoria heads to the fridge to gather the ingredients. She grabs what she needs, and goes to the cupboard for a bowl. Reaching for a spatula from the utensils, she carefully begins to put the ingredients in, one by one, and then takes the spatula, stirring it in a circular motion. When the batter was mixed and ready, she pours it onto the griddle that Joy bought her for Christmas the year before. She stands there, watching the pancakes intently; when she feels something, or someone for that matter, wrap her arms around her waist. Leaning back, she finds Joy.

'I just came to see how you were doing…'

Victoria smiles lovingly, kissing her on the lips.

'Everything's looking good right now…oh and I nearly forgot in our little tiff about the bacon…good morning, my wifey.'

Joy smiles sweetly, returning the kiss. 'Good morning to you too, love.'

Victoria notices the pancakes being ready to be all flipped, and she carefully flips them as Joy watches admiringly.

'What time is Mel dropping off Sade? I want to be sure, so I can take a shower and be presentable. Our daughter doesn't need to see us like this.'

Joy thinks for a moment, and says, 'This afternoon. Mel's taking her to the zoo. She told me she'd call when she brings Sadie back home.'

Pouring the two glasses of orange juice she sets the glasses down on the table, and the plate of vegan bacon. Victoria and Joy together get the pancakes on the plate, and Joy turns off the griddle.

'There, breakfast made. Wasn't so hard, was it?' she smiles, setting the plate down next to the other plates. She leans in to kiss Victoria.

'Nope, it was not at all hard, dear. Not hard one bit.'

They eat together in the kitchen, chatting happily with each other about this and that, and even flirting a little during breakfast.

'This is amazing. We work well together.'

Victoria leans in, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Joy smiles sweetly at her, knowing that it was a compliment.

'I knew that you don't eat meat, don't like bacon, so I bought vegan bacon so you wouldn't hate that I was eating meat in front of you. And this vegetarian pancake batter isn't half bad, don't you agree?'

Victoria takes a bite of her pancake. 'It's not bad really, my dear. Takes a lot of time to get used to, especially if you've never ate anything vegetarian.' She pats Joy on the shoulder.

'Thanks for being supportive and all.'

Joy smiles sweetly, 'Tori, that's what friends do, and that's what I'd assume lovers would too. Support each other.'

Victoria takes another bite of pancake, finishing it, smiles, setting her fork down on the plate.

'True. I've kept to that promise, supporting you and Sadie. You're a good mother, Joy.'

Joy grins, 'As are you, Tori. I think you have given Sadie what you neglected to give Emmy, Oscar and Tony. You've given her a loving, caring mother.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'I cared for my other children, it was just I didn't seem to give them much love, and they resented me for that. I bought their love, like how I gave Emmy breast implants for her sixteenth birthday, or Tony that Ferrari that he wanted from that car magazine. Sadie on the other hand, we spend time together at the beach, building sandcastles. She lets me braid her hair or read her stories about horses and other animals. I had a difficult childhood, you know that.'

She sighs, and Joy puts an arm around her.

'I know, babe. I did too. We both did.'

She presses Victoria into a hug. Smiling, she whispers in Victoria's ear, 'And babe, we're going to change that pattern. We're going to be the best parents ever.'

Victoria smiles and they part, looking at each other lovingly.

'You mean the best we can be, right?'

Joy sighs, and then smiles. 'Yes, my dear. The best parents we can be.'

Victoria throws her arms around Joy, hugging her.


	13. Argument

'Victoria, we don't have all day. Get out of the damn bathtub!'

A voice comes from behind the bathroom door, angrily shouting,'Jeez, Joy...is there something wrong with me enjoying a bubble bath and champagne?'

Joy yells back in response, 'Yes, there is when there are people needing the bathroom too. God woman, you can be so inconsiderate sometimes!'

Victoria sips her champagne, then replies, 'You do know there are two other bathrooms in our condo!'

Joy growls in response, 'But you know I like this one! It's our bathroom that we share...together, if you didn't think about that!'

Victoria sets her champagne down on the ledge, and gets out of the large tub, throwing a nearby towel over her naked body. She dries her feet on the mat, and walks carefully over to the door, opening it to find an angry Joy.

'Why the hell did you lock the bathroom door for...'

Victoria picks up her champagne, taking another sip.

'Alone time...'

Joy looks at her, staring blankly at her.

'But, babe...I need the shower. You've been in there for forty five fucking minutes, probably sipping champagne, letting classical music play loudly as you soak.' She looks around, and then sniffs.

'Have you been smoking in here? Tori, it smells god-awful in here.'

Victoria spies an ashtray, with a stub of what was left of a cigarette.

'Oh, oh that? Babe, it's been a stressful week. I've been swamped like mad with work.'

Joy enters the bathroom, and picks the butt out of the ashtray.

'So, you smoke to ease the stress? Honey, the only time I've ever seen you smoke anything was after sex.'

Victoria takes the cigarette butt out of Joy's fingers, sticking it back in the ashtray, and then looks at Joy, smiling.

'Why are you smiling?'

Victoria sighs. 'You are so pretty when you're snarky.'

Groaning, Joy then says, 'Tori, you sound almost like my mother, except for the fact that she seldom used pretty to describe when I'm snarky.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, leaning in, and kneeling against the bathtub to pull the drain. She was still wearing nothing but her towel.

The water drains, and Victoria struts up towards Joy, and kisses her on the cheek.

'I love you…' she says, switching her towel for her bathrobe, and then heading towards their bedroom.

Joy smiles, 'I love you too.'

Victoria stops, and Joy runs up to her, throwing her arms around her neck, and kissing her again.

'I'm sorry I got on you about your habits.'

Victoria smiles coyly, looking down at her feet, then looks up.

'Well, I'm sorry that I pushed your buttons today. I just needed some time alone, even if it was for an hour or so.'

Joy sighs, 'Babe, you know you can come to me when you're stressed. I'm willing to listen.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at that thought. 'That idea sounds great.'

Joy smiles, and Victoria turns to enter their bedroom. She then stops, turns to look at Joy.

'I'm sorry, babe.'

Joy shrugs, 'It's alright, love. Really, it's alright.'

Victoria beckons Joy, 'Come here, sweetheart.'

Joy comes over towards her, and Victoria holds out her hand.

She smiles, taking her hand in her own, lacing her fingers through Victoria's.

'I feel bad for us fighting like this. It's a good thing Sade wasn't here. She doesn't need to see us fighting.'

Victoria nodded, 'I promise my dear, the next time I'm stressed, I'll come to you first. It's just, just-I've never had someone intimately close before in my life, a relationship where we were not only physically intimate, but emotionally intimate with each other. You're the first relationship I've had where I actually care. And, I'm scared baby, I'm scared. I don't want to mess this up.'

Tears run streaming down her cheeks, and Joy reaches her hand out, brushing the tears away.

'Don't cry, please don't. You won't mess this up. Trust me when I say this, but I'm scared too. This is the first lengthy relationship I've had, and I'm so far beating the odds. I've been scared for a while that I'd mess this up.'

Victoria smiles, her eyes still wet with tears.

'_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to mess it up.'_


	14. Therapy

Joy starts crying, as she is seeing Victoria crying.

'Oh, babe…we won't mess it up. We've worked so hard to be together. I have an idea, why don't we do therapy together? It might just help both of us.'

Victoria slumps down on the floor by their room, and reaches out her hand.

'Joy, give me the pack of cigarettes.'

Joy hands them to her, and she takes out two, handing one to Joy.

'Lighter.'

She picks up the custom expensive lighter, handing it to Victoria, who promptly lights a cigarette. Joy sticks the cigarette in her mouth, and Victoria with a flick of a lighter, lights Joy's cigarette for her.

The two women sat on the floor in their bedroom, smoking a cigarette, inhaling then exhaling. Dangling the cigarette in her fingers, Victoria sighs, exhaling a stream of smoke.

'We don't need therapy, dear; we just need to talk more. Communication is key in a relationship. Trust is essential, that's what it says in those self-help books I got for Christmas from your mother.

'Mum did something right, I suppose.' Joy sighs, and then takes another puff of the cigarette. She dabs it in the ashtray by the nightstand, and reaches over and puts her arm around Victoria.

'We've made it this far, love. Trust me when I say that I love you and would never hurt you. I know you well enough to know you wouldn't hurt me. You love me Victoria.'

Victoria presses a kiss against Joy's cheek. 'You know me all too well. I've just been stressed and overwhelmed lately,' she says, then takes another puff of the cigarette.

'About what, baby…you can tell me.'

Victoria dabs the cigarette out, and sighs. 'Remember that Colin you dated…you know to get back at him for what he did to me?'

Joy groaned, 'Oh god, him?'

Victoria nodded,'Yeah, and now he's making work a living hell. Everyone wants him gone but somehow, the station refuses to fire him. When word got out that I was seeing you, he's been attacking me.'

'Nobody, nobody hurts my Tori, and gets away with it.'

She takes Victoria in her arms as she cries silent tears, and holds her, stroking her hair gently.

'Don't cry babe, it's alright. I'm glad you told me.'

Victoria smiles at Joy, 'I'm glad I told you too. For some odd reason, I feel better.'

Joy presses a kiss against her forehead, 'And you should feel better, babe. It's a release, to tell someone the truth. You're no longer bottling it up.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her, 'Thanks for listening.' She then looks around and notices that the room still smells of cigarettes.

'We need to freshen up the rooms, before Sade gets home. She doesn't know we smoke occasionally.'

Joy smiled. 'And she shouldn't. We only smoke when we're alone and stressed, or after sex.' They both get up, and Joy runs to open up their bedroom windows, and Victoria goes and sprays the bathroom, while Joy puts the ashtray out on their balcony. Victoria hides the cigarettes, somewhere where she knew Sadie couldn't get at them.

'You better get dressed, dear. Sadie should be home soon from her weekend with Melanie, and you are naked under the bathrobe.'

Victoria peers down and realizes she is still in her bathrobe fresh from her bath.

'Fuck. Well, I'll go get dressed, and then let's have lunch together, alright my princess?'

Joy smiles, 'That sounds great, love.'

Victoria walks towards their bedroom, then turns, 'I love you, and thanks for being my rock.'

Joy looks up from what she was doing, and smiles, 'I'll always be your rock, don't forget that.'

'_I love Joy; it's just that I always fear it will mess up, just like my five marriages did.'_

_The doctor listens attentively, taking notes. Victoria had taken Joy's advice, after getting past the stubborn, and saw a therapist. She figured they might be able to figure out why she was hitting bumps with Joy. Joy was proud of her, finally admitting that it might help her open up, and it could improve hers and Joy's relationship._

'_Do you tell her that?' the doctor asks, looking up from his notes._

_Victoria sighs, 'I tell her I love her every single day. I tell her that I love her more than anyone else I've loved before. She and i—we have a connection.'_

_The doctor nods, taking more notes._

_Victoria continues, 'I am so glad to have her in my life. She completes me. Maybe I'm just scared because if I mess up, it means another mistake in love on my part.'_

_The doctor looks up again, 'Victoria, you're just scared that Joy will leave you like your marriages did.'_

_Victoria sighs, 'You're right. I wasn't the best in marriage, wasn't the greatest mother…that was until Sadie came along, she's our adopted daughter. Joy wanted a child, and I promised I'd help her. In these last three years since Sadie came as a four year old, I've found I could be a great mother. I denied Emmy, Oscar and Tony the privilege of me being a real mother. I guess it took me not being heavily into my career and not be in demand anymore as much to see that.'_

_The therapist nods, continuing his notes._

_Victoria continues her train of thought. 'After my last marriage, was when I questioned everything. And in that time, I fell for Joy. I learned much later she fell for me also.'_

_Looking up, the therapist says, 'So that's when you pursued a relationship, as someone more than a best friend, a lover?'_

_Victoria nods, 'Yes. And Joy and I have hit it off and made it work. But lately, I've been disinterested. Depressed.'_

_The therapist replies to that, 'You're probably depressed because you miss acting. You feel bad because prior to being with Joy you divorced five different men and your children resent you. And your father's womanizing and hitting on your friends also colored your relationships. You fear Joy will leave you and take Sadie. Victoria, you fear abandonment.'_

_Victoria sighs, knowing the therapist was right._


	15. Opening Up

Victoria sits in her car, silently before starting it up. She had just finished her therapy session and it was mind blowing, to say the least. She realized, maybe she did have the best person in her life. Joy was her rock, her support system, her best friend, and lover. They had a lot in common. Both liked parties, both hated how romantic comedies would turn out. Joy had the same taste in things, and enjoyed the good life, just like she did. It was a match that she didn't think ever would have happened. Victoria had dated other women before, but none compared to Joy. Joy was her soul mate. Fumbling in her compartment, she fumbles for a pack of cigarettes. She had taken the pack that she and Joy kept and hid it in her compartment in her car. Victoria had promised she'd stop smoking when stressed, but right now she needed a release. She looks at the cigarettes, then sighs, returning them to the compartment.

'_I'll talk to Joy when I come home. She'll listen, and it spares me polluting my lungs again just because I cannot open up to my significant other about my problems.'_

Shutting the compartment door, she then puts the key in the ignition, starting the car and heading home. The whole way, she drove home, in thought. As she pulls into the condo complex, she parks in the garage, and heads in, and goes straight to the elevator. Standing in the cramped elevator she pushes the button to the top floor, the high-rise. With her salary from her promotion to anchor, she was making nearly as much as she did when she was an actress. It was enough to afford a high-rise, looking over the gorgeous Lake Erie and the skyline of Cleveland. Reaching her floor, she walks up to the two large oak doors, and opens the door to their condo. She enters to the smells of something cooking.

'Babe, I'm home…where are you, and Sadie.'

Joy peers out from the kitchen, smiling.

'I'm here, and Sadie's in her room, doing her homework for class. She has to bring something for show and tell.'

Victoria smiles, 'I remember that. I used to bring my dad, but he'd flirt with the teacher in front of the kids.'

Joy smiled, 'Even then he was like that?'

Victoria sighed. 'Yeah, he even flirted with my sorority sisters, dated a couple of people in my sorority, led them on…'

Joy nodded, 'So it ended badly for them.'

Victoria nodded in agreement,'Yeah. He'd move on from one woman to another. It's why Mom divorced him. She caught him with her best friend.'

Joy gave Victoria a hug. 'So how was your session today, did you get anything accomplished?'

Victoria smiled, 'I figured out why I've been feeling the way I have lately. I fear that I'll mess up and you and Sadie will abandon me. Apparently I have a fear of abandonment.'

Joy nodded,' Babe, you should know, I love you. Sadie loves you. You've been there, you've done a huge three sixty from when we lived in LA.'

'I know I'm not as self-absorbed as I used to be. But, that's always been me.'

Joy nods, 'Babe, you'll always be mine. Remember, we _were _best friends before lovers.'

Victoria had to agree with that statement. They were there for each other more than anything in the world.

'So what's for dinner, it smells so great!' Victoria looks in the pot, taking a whiff of the tomato and basil, and garlic mixture.

'I'm making us a pasta dish.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, putting her arms around Joy's waist as she stirs the sauce.

'I know I can be stubborn sometimes, so thanks for suggesting I enter therapy. I think it can help unearth why I'm having difficulty with intimacy.'

Joy smiles, 'I've seen you at your most vulnerable. I love that we've both unearthed that side of us. It shows we're both flawed. We've made mistakes that we regret. We've shared our strengths and weaknesses together. We know each other better as lovers than we did as friends.'

Victoria presses a kiss against Joy's cheek. 'That, my lady, is true.'

Joy smiled, 'Therefore, we're a match.'

Victoria watches her stir the sauce, her arms still around Joy's waist.

'So are you in the mood tonight?' Victoria says, kissing her a couple times against the nape of her neck.

Joy smiles sweetly, 'Depends, what will it be, the lace negligee or au natural?'

Victoria smirks. 'Lace please, babe.'

Joy giggles softly, leaning in to press a kiss against her lips.

'I love you when you're like this.'

She returns to stirring the sauce, and then looks over to see that the noodles were ready. Victoria retracts, and goes to help her with the noodles. Slowly she carefully pours the noodles into the sauce to be mixed together.

'Thanks, love.' Joy smiles lovingly, kissing her on the cheek.

Victoria slips her arms back around Joy, making her giggle and blush as she whispers sweet nothings in her ear as she stirs the pasta and sauce.

'Let's stop, okay babe, we don't want to be like this, and have Sade walk in on us.'

Victoria retracts a second time, but not before she smacks Joy's bottom.

Joy whips around, laughing. 'Oh Tori, why?'

Victoria winks, and then goes to set the table. She smiles, knowing that later they'd have some time alone. Joy smiles sweetly, watching Victoria, then returns to her cooking. Sadie comes out of her room, and spies Victoria. She gives her a hug and begins to tell her about her day. Victoria smiles, thinking, _'This day is ending perfect. I have my love of my life, and my sweet daughter, and I am content.'_

Joy looks over at Victoria, and the two of them shared a mutual smile. She returns to preparing their meal again, a smile formed across her lips. Victoria then looks over, watching her, then looks back at Sadie, and smiles, pressing her into a hug.


	16. Flirtations

_Later that evening, after Sadie was put to bed, they both went to their room. Entering the room, Victoria heads to the large bathroom they share, and removes her makeup and grabs her nightgown. She changes, and as she changes, she looks up to find Joy biting her lip. She knew very well that Joy was trying to ease sexual tension; it was a nervous habit of hers. Slipping out of her khakis one leg at a time, she watches as Joy tries to restrain herself. Victoria smiles, and finishes getting comfortable. She gets the bed ready, and looks up to find Joy changing. She quickly looks down again, smiling as she blushes a beet red. As they both got ready for bed, they chatted about their days, and crawled into their large feather bed. Victoria takes Joy in her arms, smiling._

'_You still up for it?' she smiles, pressing soft kisses against the nape of Joy's neck._

_Joy purrs softly in reaction to Victoria's lips against her neck, 'I've wanted this all night.'_

_Victoria smiles seductively, and nods, continuing the act. She pulls the straps of Joy's lace negligee down her shoulders, and explores, tasting her skin with her own tongue. She cups Joy's breasts gently, and looks deep into her eyes._

'_So what do you want tonight?' she says, leaning in, whispering in her ear. _

_Joy smiles, 'I'm up for anything, really.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly at her, and then kisses her against her neck again. She nibbles gently at her shoulder, as Joy moans in reaction to Victoria's teeth grazing against her skin._

_Victoria sits up, and then slowly unlaces the corset negligee that Joy was wearing. It was her favorite bed outfit of Joy's, besides the lace outfit that she also owned. Victoria herself was wearing her favorite, silk. Joy pulls against Victoria's straps, nibbling against her shoulder gently. Slowly, Victoria removes her gown, leaving only a camisole and panties. _

'_I told you lace was a good idea.'_

_She arches her back, crawling slowly on top of Joy. Resting herself on top, Joy wraps an arm around her, feeling her bare back with her palm. Her other hand traces against Victoria's face and lips. Victoria begins to moan softly, but Joy's hand clasped over her mouth stifles the sound of a pleasurable moan. Her fingers move downward, tracing against the coral pink flesh, as Victoria shudders. They gently flip over, with Victoria lying against the sheets, facing Joy. Joy waits a moment, letting Victoria spread out. She smiles, and then arches her back, slowly crawling up Victoria._

'_You look positively ravishing, 'Joy says in a husky whisper, smiling as she hovered over Victoria._

_Victoria reaches up with her arms, and pulls Joy into her arms. 'As do you, my dear.'_

_She plays with Joy's curls, wrapping a few of them around her index finger, and then letting them go, uncoiling. She then fingers her beautiful porcelain skin, tracing against it with her index finger. Victoria touches Joy's cheeks with her hands, and leans up to kiss her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and then Victoria throws her arms around Joy's neck, and continues to make out with her, passionately kissing her. She pauses, biting her lip as she looks deep into Joy's eyes. Leaning up in their bed, she lets Joy straddle against her as she cups her breasts gently in both hands. Slowly she makes her way down the sides, then moving slowly back upward, cupping them again. Victoria presses her face in Joy's cleavage. Joy holds her close, and Victoria looks up, smiling._

'_I love you.'_

_Joy smiles and presses her close to her again. _

'_I love you too, love.'_

_Victoria throws her arms around Joy again, pressing her to the bed. She kisses her against her collarbone, then moving towards her stomach. She looks up, and she and Joy lock eye contact for a mere moment._

'_I missed this…you, me…us.'_

_Joy wraps her arms again around her waist. She pulls her back in closer to her, their warm sweaty bodies pressed closely to each other._

'_I missed it too.' She kisses Victoria a few times against the nape of her neck, and then nuzzles her gently with her nose. She reaches down, playing with Victoria's heart shaped Tiffany necklace._

'_Remember when I bought that for our birthday? You got me a matching one?'_

_Victoria smiles at that memory. She watches as Joy plays with the other necklace, it was a crystal name necklace, spelling out her name, 'Victoria,' which was her Christmas gift the year before. Joy had gotten herself a similar one, which read, 'Joy.'_

'_I love buying you necklaces. The best thing about you is that we share the same taste.'_

_Joy smiles, and kisses her against her lips again. _

'_That we do, that we do.'_

_She caresses Victoria's side, and then tugs playfully at her shorts. She slips a hand, then slips out, feeling her girlfriend's wetness. Victoria gasps at the feeling, and in reaction she claws her, her nails scratching against Joy's bare back. Joy seethes in pain, reacting to Victoria's nails scratching against her skin. Victoria realizes what has happened, and quickly presses a few soft kisses against her back._

'_I'm so sorry babe; we'll take care of it now, alright?'_

_Joy nods, trying to tolerate the pain of the scratch. It stung, and she was this close to tears. Victoria embraces her, and brushes a tear from her cheek._

'_Don't cry, I feel bad enough already.'_

_Joy laughs softly, 'You've done worse, remember this?' She points to a scar on her shoulder._

'_Oh yeah, the time I accidently bit you.'_

_Victoria checks the scratch, it was red, but wasn't bleeding. She realizes that before anything continues, they should get it taken care of._

_Reaching into her nightstand, Victoria pulls out a first aid kit. She pulls out a cotton ball and antiseptic._

'_Babe, this may sting. I'll play doctor and take care of this.'_

_Joy smiles, lying flat on her stomach, and Victoria gently dabs the scratch with the cotton ball. Joy seethes in pain, but Victoria is careful, and manages to clean the small scratch._

_Gently, she places a band aid on her, and Joy gets up, throwing her arms around her, kissing her._

'_Thanks, doc.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly at her, and then says, 'Now where were we?'_

_Joy smiles seductively; tracing a circle lightly against the lower part of Victoria's toned stomach._

'_Right about…here.'_

_Victoria gasps, and Joy begins to finger her, thrusting in and out slowly. Adding a second, she increases as Victoria moans softly in Joy's ear. In and out, she adds a third, and Victoria's moans turn to gasps of breath._

'_Joy!' she yells out, as she is nearing climax. Joy releases her, and she gasps, falling into her girlfriend's arms._

_Victoria catches her breath, and then snuggles in Joy's arms, nuzzling gently against her._

'_That was amazing.'_

_Joy smiles, and holds her tightly against her, as Victoria fell fast asleep. Soon enough, they both were asleep, with Joy holding Victoria in her arms._


	17. Shower

'Morning, my personal sunshine.'

Victoria smiled, and gave her a kiss.

'Good morning to you too. Sleep well, dear?'

Joy smiled sweetly at her. 'The best sleep in ages.'

Victoria touches her cheek. 'Good to hear. I slept wonderful with my beautiful wife holding me in her arms. Last night was amazing, just beyond amazing. I wish we could reenact that.'

Joy kisses her on the lips, then parts, smiling.

'Well, babe, we could…'

Victoria sits up in bed, covering her nakedness, and Joy rests her head on her lap. Out of habit, she strokes Joy's hair.

'Did we lock the door…I don't want Sadie to walk in on us. We're not exactly presentable.'

Joy grabs some blankets to cover herself, walking up to the door. She turns back to look at Victoria.

'Babe, it's locked.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her. 'Good then, because, let's shower together.'

Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow. 'Uh, that's a new one. We've never done that before.'

Victoria smiles at Joy, as she props herself up in the bed.

'Come on, darling…what are we waiting for?'

She smiles at her, knowing that she was going to get Joy to crack a smile. They never had done this sort of thing before. Victoria read about it in some book, and since then she thought it might be interesting for them to try. She gets out of the bed, throwing on a bathrobe. She pulls two towels and throws them at Joy.

'Here babe, put these on the countertop won't you?'

She nods at Victoria, and puts them there. Joy turns the knob on the large shower, letting the water rain down freely against the custom tile Victoria had put in when they moved in. she adjusts the temperature as Victoria peels off her bathrobe. Testing it with a toe, she smiles.

'Perfect water is perfect.'

She steps inside, letting her hair and body get wet. Joy watches, biting her lip.

'Come on, Joy…water's nice.'

Joy shrugs, peeling off her blankets she had used to cover her nakedness, and steps inside, as Victoria closes the door of the shower. Victoria holds her wet body against her own. It was a new sensation for her, she felt slippery against Victoria's skin. Victoria smiles and turns Joy to face her. They stood under the shower for five minutes, kissing each other passionately.

'It's like kissing in the rain…' Joy described breathily after Victoria parts. Victoria smiles and nods, agreeing with what Joy was thinking. And, that's because she was thinking the exact same thing.

Reaching for the shampoo, she squirts some in her palm, motions with the other hand for Joy to turn around. Joy smiles, and turns around. Victoria squirts a little more into her hands, and runs her fingers through Joy's scalp, massaging it with the tips of her fingers. Carefully she massages with her tips, and smiles as she listens to Joy's pleasured moans. As she massages Joy's scalp, she presses light, soft butterfly kisses gently against Joy's wet skin. Again she elicits another moan, and Victoria smiles.

She finishes soaping her hair, and Joy then runs her hair through the shower, and Victoria watches her as water hits her hair, clearing it of soapy mess, and then runs down her front. Victoria licks her lip, smiles.

Joy returns her contact with a lip bite and a wink. She turns around, and Victoria reaches for the body scrub. Pouring some on her palms she sighed at the smell of coconut, it reminded her of hers and Joy's Bahaman cruise a year earlier. Smiling she rubs Joy's shoulders, massaging the scrub in pretty good. She was a great person when it came to massages. Joy always felt amazing after she let Victoria massage her back.

She kneads her with her thumbs; pressing knots out as much as she can as she listens to her girlfriend moan and groan in reaction to her fingers carefully massaging her shoulders and back.

'God, Tori…you're amazing at this.'

Victoria smiles and continues down Joy's lower back and sides, soaping the sides and her front. Joy is amazed at how cautious Victoria is, and smiles at the care she seems to have.

'You are so good to me, love.'

Victoria smiles, pressing her lips again against her neckline.

'As are you, my princess.'

She washes her in a circular motion down her back, and smiles as she listens to her whimpers and soft moans. Pressing at a few tense areas, she listens to Joy groan as the tense muscles release.

She finishes, and Joy rinses herself, and then turns to Victoria.

'Babe, let me do the same for you.'

Victoria shrugs, and Joy squirts some shampoo in her hands. She massages Victoria's scalp, her fingers carefully running through her scalp as Victoria moans and whimpers.

Joy smiles, pressing some kisses against Victoria's bare neck, and Victoria looks at her, glaring at her lovingly.

'I forgot how skilled you were as a hairstylist.'

Joy shrugs, and smiles. 'Years of training, my dear.'

She continues, listening to Victoria's moans and whimpers as she finishes, then Victoria rinses her hair carefully under the water, making sure she gets every little bit of soap out of her hair.

Joy motions for her to turn around, and she begins using the scrub on her shoulders and back. Running it in a circular motion, she listens as her girlfriend groans at the feeling of the scrub working down her back, almost like sandpaper. She kneads every little knot, pushes at each pressure point, which elicits a deep moan from Victoria that made Joy bite her lip.

Joy continues to massage her shoulders, stopping every so often to press a few kisses against her neck. She massages her sides, and then, her hands, without thinking, cup her breasts.

Victoria groans, upon the feeling of Joy's soft hands cupping her breasts.

'Mm...babe. I see where you're going with this.'

They move to stand under the shower; Joy gently pressing Victoria against the wall.

'I see why you wanted us to do this…it's more hot…don't you agree?'

Victoria, pinned up against the wall, not too hard but gently, smiled.

'That's the angle I was going for.'

Joy grins, and throws her arms around Victoria's neck, the wetness she had to admit felt good against her skin. This whole idea Victoria had was probably the best she had in a while. Victoria leans in, the water raining down on both of them, and proceeds to kiss her against her lips. She embraces her, pulling her into the kiss.

They lay up against one angle of the shower, making out, as Joy's arms still were around Victoria's neck, and Victoria's arms were around Joy's waist. She presses Joy closer to her, wet bodies touching closely together. She knew she had the best idea ever. Smiling she continues to kiss her girlfriend, stroking her lower back with the palm of her hand. Gently, she strokes Joy's thigh, as Joy murmurs softly against her ear. The water flows down on them, and she smiles, continuing her action. Slowly she caresses the inner part of Joy's thigh, making her cry out, her well-manicured nails ready at a moment's notice to pounce. She proceeds to finger her and smiled seductively at her, knowing that she was turned on by the touch. Pulling out, she raises an eyebrow.

Joy leans in, kissing Victoria against the nape of her neck. The cool wetness against her skin felt good against her lips. She smells the strong smells of coconut and mango, and moans softly. Victoria was turned on by the sound, but then she felt the softness of Joy's lips, and moans. Joy pauses, then strokes Victoria's thigh, and as she moves inward, Victoria tries her hardest not to cry out, not to pounce and strike Joy again with her nails. Her whimpers turned to squeaks, and Joy smiles, knowing she got her.

'I'm ready for you.'

Joy smiles, fingering her slowly and carefully. Adding the second finger, she increases her speed, as she listens to her whimper. And finally, she adds the third, which causes Victoria to gasp and moan. She presses a few kisses against her neck and as she comes to her climax, her breaking point, the point where she could go no further, as she was ready to come, she whispers huskily, 'Joy…'

And she comes, as Joy releases her fingers and Victoria crumpled in her arms. Joy holds her stroking her hair as she tries to catch her breath.

'That…that was amazing.'

Joy smiles and they sit there on the floor of the shower, Victoria's head resting in Joy's lap.

They lay silently for a few moments, Joy stroking her hair before Joy speaks, and reaches up to turn the water off.

'Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get our towels and get presentable, alright?' Victoria nods, and gets up, and so does Joy and they walk out, Victoria pulling on a bathrobe, Joy throwing a towel.

They lean in to kiss each other on the lips, smiling.

'That was the best morning ever,' Joy says, heading to her closet, before turning around to face Victoria, sharing a mutual smile.


	18. Long Distances

Victoria misses Joy terribly. She was away in London, taking care of her mother. Her mother had fallen and fractured her hip, and since Joy was her only child, and any other siblings or her father wasn't around, she had to fly to London to take care of her mother.

'_Take good care of Sadie, Tori. I'll call home as often as possible; Mum's supposed to have surgery within the next few days…hope for the best, okay?'_

_Victoria presses her in a long hug, 'I'll miss you babe, call often, alright?' _

_She presses a kiss against her lips, and then pauses to look at her, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Joy couldn't stand to see her cry; she brushed the tears off of her cheeks._

'_Babe, it will only be a few weeks. I know darling, I know it's the first time we've been apart for longer than a week. But you'll be fine. Sade will be fine. And I'll call and Skype you as much as I can.'_

_Victoria smiles through her tears and Joy presses her gently into a hug._

'_I love you, Tori.'_

_Victoria looks at her tearfully. 'I love you too my dear sweet Joy.'_

Victoria waits by the phone, waiting to hear her voice. She cries, realizing this was the longest they had been apart since they confessed their love for each other. She looks at the screen on her Mac, waiting to see if Joy would come online. And sure enough, she came online.

Victoria clicks on her username, requesting a video chat. She wanted to see her so bad it hurt.

Joy accepted the video chat request, and her face popped up.

'Tori! I was waiting for you to come online. You have no idea how much I miss you and Sadie. How is she?'

Victoria smiles, 'She's doing well. She misses you and wants me to tell you that she misses baking with you. I'm not very good with the baking thing, as you know.'

Joy smiles upon hearing that. 'Tell her I miss her too. I miss both of you. It's been quite dreary here.'

Victoria sighs, 'I bet. I've missed you so much Joy. So much that it hurts.'

Joy blows a kiss and Victoria smiles, knowing she felt the same way.

'I've missed you too. I wish we could cuddle right now.'

Victoria sighed, 'I wish we could too. I miss your arms around me.' She reaches to take a sip of her coffee on the table.

'So how's your mother?'

Joy sighed, 'Well, mum's out of surgery, and they want her to stay a week in the hospital to make sure everything heals properly before sending her home with a nurse. She sends her love, and is telling me that I should go home now. The doctors say she'll be in good hands, so I told mum I'll catch a redeye back home in the next couple of days, so it won't be too long before I'm back home.'

Victoria smiles, 'Honey, that's great news. Both the news that you're coming home and that your mother pulled through.'

Joy grins. She knew Victoria couldn't live without her, she could see it in her eyes. Her eyes told Joy that Victoria couldn't sleep without her spooned up next to her. Joy admitted to herself that she missed Victoria too. She missed her more than anyone in the world. She missed her daughter, but that was a different kind of missing someone. Victoria was her baby, her soul mate her love. She missed her warm body snuggled up to her at night. She missed the giggling and laughter and throwing raw cookie dough at her when she was playful. Or the playful smack on the bottom when she knew she was being too cheeky. Or the nights they spent cuddling on the couch.

Victoria sensed Joy knew how she felt. This separation was hard on her, as they were always joined at the hip. Three weeks was much too long for her to be apart from her. In those three weeks, she realized how much Joy really meant to her. Joy was her love, her light, and made her the happiest she had ever been. At night, she found it hard to sleep because she wanted so much to hold Joy as she slept, Joy's pillow was a decent substitute, but she wanted the real Joy. Victoria figured at least she could press her nose against the pillow, to smell the faint smells of Joy's perfume. She smiles at that thought.

Joy makes a heart with her fingers and Victoria smiles.

'I feel the same exact way.' She does the same thing with her fingers, and Joy smiles.

'God, Tori…I miss you like mad right now. But soon enough, we'll be together again.'

Victoria nods. 'I know, babe. Pencil in some intimate time for me, won't you?'

Joy nods, 'Of course, love. We'll do something as a family, and then maybe, just maybe we'll schedule a weekend getaway, just the two of us.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow, 'Please not a ski trip, dear. I want to get away from the snow.'

Joy laughs and smiles. 'Of course. I want sun and beaches.'

Victoria bites her lip; 'Mm…I like the sound of that idea.'

Joy grins, knowing she got Victoria hooked on the idea of a weekend trip. She knows soon enough Victoria and her would be back together again. Joy planned for some quality family time with Sadie, and then the weekend was all her wife. She smiles knowing she'd return soon enough.

'Well, love, I must be off…time differences suck.'

Victoria nods, and blows a kiss at the webcam.

'Love you, babe.'

Joy smiles, blowing a kiss in return to Victoria's.

'Love you too. Have a good day, and tell Sade that Mommy said hi.'

Victoria smiles at that 'Will do. Good night and sweet dreams my beautiful princess.'

Joy winks at her, 'Bye.' She signs off, and Victoria closes out. She logs offline, and turns off her laptop. Sighing she knew she only had a few more days and then Joy would be home. Picking up her pillow, she squeezes the pillow, her tears soaking the pillow a response to her missing Joy more than anything. She couldn't wait to hold her in her arms, and to feel her against her again.

_Victoria realizes that she finally understood what it was like to be in love._


	19. Intimacy Part Un

Planning their getaway was not an easy task. Luckily, Melanie was willing to take Sadie for the weekend, so they didn't have to worry about babysitters. She also offered to feed the animals, which took another burden off of them. After a week of trips to the zoo, the horse stables, and the ice skating rink, Victoria and Joy were ready to have a weekend.

Joy sighed, 'I still sometimes forget how big of a responsibility children are.'

Victoria nods, 'I forgot what it was like. Tony was my last time I was a parent. And even then, I couldn't tell you as Emmy, Oscar and Tony were raised by Bridget, my Irish nanny.'

Joy nods, lacing her fingers in Victoria's. 'Children changed us.'

Victoria presses a kiss on her lips, 'No honey, Cleveland changed us.'

Joy had to agree with that statement. They no longer were the people they were when they lived in LA. Smiling she looks at the prices on the screen.

'We could do a cruise…'

Victoria shook her head. 'No sweetheart, I have motion sickness remember? I barely survived last year's trip.'

Joy groaned, 'Babe, that wasn't motion sickness—we had food poisoning.'

Victoria sighed. 'Blame the undercooked salmon.'

Joy nodded in agreement. 'But hey, we did take care of each other, didn't we?'

Victoria kisses her against her lips. 'That my dear is true.' They had been curled up in bed, trying to keep food down as they were stuck in their room for two days. The other five days were making up for the two they were holed up in their rooms.

'Well, we could still go on a cruise. You have to admit, last time we went on one we had a good time, despite the food poisoning.'

Victoria scrolls to look at more trips. There were so many islands to choose from.

'But honey, we were only planning a four day weekend. How about we save some money, and spend the weekend here.'

Joy shrugs. 'Like old times—sleeping in, cooking together, watching movies, cuddling…I could go on.'

Victoria puts an arm around her. 'Babe, we still do most of those things…except for maybe the sleeping in part.'

Joy smiled, 'Maybe this summer we'll do the cruise thing again. But I like your idea more, because we don't seem to do enough of that,' she says excitedly as she throws her arms around Victoria's neck, leaning in to kiss her as she smiles, closing out the website.

'We don't, sweetheart.'

She shuts down the laptop, closes the lid and gets up to face Joy. Joy throws her arms around her, and Victoria and her share a kiss, then part.

'We'll enjoy this weekend. I am so glad we decided to do this…with all the busyness at work, and you being equally as swamped…plus doing mommy things, we haven't had a moment alone since I returned from London.'

Victoria swings herself behind Joy, wrapping her arms around her waist.

'I missed this. I missed you…and I can't wait to spend a whole four day weekend with you.'

She presses a few kisses against her neck. 'It will be just like it used to be.'

Joy smiles sweetly at her. She thought Victoria was being adorable. A feeling came across her, a feeling that she knew was hard to control. She was turned on by Victoria's actions. She always knew, Scroggs women were easily turned on, and usually in such a way that she found impossible to control. She always hated when she was this turned on because she tended to think irrationally when she was turned on.

She turns to face Victoria.

'_Just like old times.'_

She presses a kiss against Victoria's lips, and Victoria moans a little, surprised by this. Then Victoria gets into the kiss, pressing Joy closer to her body.

'_Oh, if she could right now, she would.'_

Slowly her hand makes its way up Joy's blouse caressing her skin with her fingers lightly; she reaches upward, noting that Joy was shuddering at the feeling of her touch.

'_She would what? Make love to me? Sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, covered in blankets, together? I'd go for that any day.'_

Victoria smiles sweetly, pressing her against the bed. She pulls open her buttoned blouse, revealing that she was wearing her black camisole, and Joy smiles.

Victoria's hands move underneath the camisole, and caress her sides, and gently cupping her breasts. Joy moans, and whispers huskily, 'Babe, I thought we were going to wait until Friday…'

Victoria licks her lips, and sighs, 'I've got a surprise for Friday night.'

Joy hated suspense, 'Tell me.'

Victoria smiles and silences her with a kiss, 'Then it won't be a surprise, will it?'

'You do have a point there, sweetheart.'

She presses a few light kisses against her abdomen, and Joy shudders. It really had been too long since they had been intimate. Well, it felt that way. Victoria looks up, and shares a smile with her.

'It really has been much too long.'

Pausing, she looks at the phone that sat by their bedside.

'I should call Mel, let her know she can take the animals for the weekend, along with Sadie…that way, it's just us.'

Joy sighs,'Babe, do you think it's asking an awful lot of her? She's already got her hands full with Chance, but now, she'll have to take care of two dogs a bird and a kitten.'

Victoria puts an arm around her shoulder, 'She offered to the other day, if we decided to have alone time. I'd rather it be her taking care of them than sticking the animals in the kennel for the weekend when we're just simply enjoying intimate time for four days.'

'That's true, wouldn't hurt to ask.'

Victoria smiles, and picks up the phone to dial Mel. Luckily, Melanie happened to be home, and she asks her the question. Joy listens intently to the response Victoria gave.

'Oh, that's wonderful…thank you so much!'

They chat a few more minutes then hang up.

Victoria grins, 'Mel said she'd take the animals. She said she'll need the company anyway. Her boyfriend is away on a business trip this weekend.'

Joy smiled, 'I knew she would.'

Victoria smiles, and pulls Joy in her arms.

'_So babe…now where were we?'_


	20. Intimacy Part Deux

Friday night came. Joy was as anxious as someone waiting for the results of an exam. She wondered what Victoria had in store for her. Victoria returns from dropping off Sadie and the pets at Melanie's, enters the hallway of the condo, setting her purse down. She looked at Joy, who quickly rushed over to throw her arms excitedly around her and hug her.

'I'm home, sweetheart…you ready for our weekend?'

Joy looks up, smiling, 'Of course. You have no idea how long I've waited all week.' They part, and Victoria moves to appear behind her, and begins massaging her shoulders.

'Damn, babe you're so tense…'

Joy moans at the feeling of Victoria's thumbs and index fingers pressing against those pesky knots. She feels the soft hands of Victoria's pressed against her skin, and she sighs, thinking of what might occur tonight.

'I swear Victoria; you should have gone for massage therapy school…'

Victoria smiles and laughs, 'But then I wouldn't have had that bachelor's in theatre. And twenty seven glorious years of Honor St. Raven.'

Joy smiles sweetly, knowing that Victoria had a point. She looks up at her, smiling.

'So what are you up for tonight? We have four days of alone time, just you and I.'

Victoria had to think for a moment, and then she said, 'I have an idea.'

Joy bites her lip, 'You know what I thought of was that we could go use our hot tub, drink champagne, and cuddle.'

Victoria giggles, 'You know that might be a good mood enhancer.' She winks, and heads to their bedroom, but stops and turns to look at Joy.

'Are you going to wear that white bikini?'

Joy smirks at her, knowing full well what her intentions were, 'Of course…because I know you like it.'

They change, and exit their bedroom, Victoria in a black suit with a plunging neckline, and Joy with her white bikini. They look at each other, smiling. Victoria bit her lip as she admired Joy, the bikini enhancing her long, lanky legs.

'God, you're gorgeous.'

Joy smiles, and they head out to their hot tub on the balcony, as Joy heads to the small wine cooler they kept in the kitchen, she bends over, reaching in to grab a bottle of champagne. She reaches into a nearby cabinet, grabbing two glasses. Heading outside, she sees Victoria waiting patiently. Victoria smiles sweetly, taking the bottle from her.

'Here, let me get the cork out.'

She pops the cork and carefully pours a glass for herself, then a glass for Joy. They stand there, across from each other, holding a champagne glass.

Victoria smiles, holding up her glass to propose a toast.' This toast is to our happiness together. I love you Joy. While you were away taking care of your mother, I realized how much you mean to me.'

Joy smiled sweetly, and clinks her glass against Victoria's.

'You mean quite a bit to me too. I missed you loads.'

They share a kiss, then each take a sip from their glasses.

'This stuff is amazing…' Victoria smiles seductively, putting her arms around Joy's waist. She sets her glass down, and so does Joy.

'Let's get in the hot tub, and relax…' She steps on the steps, and puts a toe in, testing the water.

'Oh, Joy! The water's just perfect…help me in, won't you my sweet babe?' Joy gets in herself first, and then holds out her hands to help Victoria in.

'My, this is perfect…' Victoria says, as she adjusts the jets for both of them.

Joy sighs, 'It sure is.'

They hold each other in the water for a while, Joy pressing a few kisses against Victoria's wet skin.

'After hot tub cuddling, what do you feel like doing? Ordering takeout and watching a movie?'

Victoria smiles, 'You know, I'd like that a lot.'

Joy smiles and they kiss again. She and Victoria loved when they had this time together. It had been much too long since they had had more than a day alone. They sit there, allowing the jets to relax them.

'You feel like Italian or Chinese food?'

Victoria looks at her, sighing, 'Anything's fine with me.'

Joy smiles excitedly, fixing her wet matted hair, 'Good. And I thought a movie or something on the telly, we can enjoy together. Something we haven't done much recently since our schedules have been so hectic.'

Victoria smiles, 'I'd like that a lot, sweetheart.'

Joy stands up in the water, smiling as she holds out her hand to help Victoria up.

'Why don't we go change, get comfortable. You order takeout, I'll pick the movie. Deal?'

'That's a deal.' She pulls a towel over herself, and hands another to Joy, who promptly wraps it around her waist.

They walk into their room, closing the door behind them. Both grab their change of clothes, setting them out carefully on their bed then proceed to change. Joy looks over as she unhooks her bikini top, turning to notice Victoria was staring at her. She smiles seductively, and continues to do it, until topless. She sets the wet top on the hanger, hanging it over their shower, turning back to go into their bedroom, she sees Victoria, licking her lip.

Joy smiles, and beckons her over to where she was standing, as she pulls on her black camisole top. Victoria smiles sweetly, walking over.

'Have I ever told you that you have a gorgeous body?'

Joy grins, 'Every single day.'

Victoria returns the smile, and wraps her arms around Joy, resting right below her breasts. She proceeds to kiss her a few times against her neck, brushing her lips against her cool damp skin. Joy looks at her smiling.

'Love, why don't we go at it after dinner?' Victoria looks up from kissing her collarbone, and raises an eyebrow.

'Dessert first, dinner later…'

She shrugs, and continues her action, moving down against her cleavage. Pressing a few light kisses, she pulls Joy into her arms.

Joy smiles and lets her do what she wants. She knew Victoria all too well. Victoria slips a hand under her top, running her hand against Joy's cool, somewhat still dampened skin. She runs her fingers against Joy's sides, familiarizing herself with Joy's figure. Pushing her top up, she traces gently against Joy's stomach, slowly moving to cup her breast gently. Victoria teases a nipple with her index and thumb, tracing circles against the rosy colored skin, as Joy gasps. Victoria holds her against her, nibbling gently at her ear, stopping occasionally to smile and kiss her once again against the nape of her neck.

'I have waited so long for this.'

Joy could only manage a whisper. 'I have too. It feels way too long.'

Victoria smiles and presses her to the bed. Joy holds her arms out, throwing them around Victoria's neck, and presses her in to kiss her.

They start out slow, but then get heated, Victoria soon playing tonsil hockey with Joy. A few minutes of passionate kissing, they part and look into each other's eyes. Victoria looks at Joy, who smiles at her, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement and joy.

'You're just so gorgeous…' she says, then makes a purring sound that made Joy smirk.

Joy touches her cheek gently, and sighs. She knew she was content with Victoria. And the more she and her got deeper into love, the more they figured out about themselves. The more that they were intertwined with themselves. They loved each other so much that the minute they were apart, it hurt. Victoria sighs, her palms resting on Joy's chest. She sought therapy because she couldn't understand why at times she pushed her away. She loved her, but she couldn't understand why she did it, why she subconsciously attempted to hurt her love of her life. Victoria figured out finally that she could be happy, and that if she wanted Joy in her life, she needed to change. Exposing her flaws to Joy was the best thing she ever did. Joy loved her, and after that, she loved her even more as she opened herself further and further. Smiling, Victoria wraps her arms around Joy's waist, and says, 'I'm always here, you know that.'

She then presses a kiss against her cheek, and smiles. Joy whispers softly, 'Hold me for a bit, won't you?'

Victoria smiles and rests her head against Joy's shoulder, her hands rest against Joy's stomach, tracing gentle circles with her index finger.

'Of course, sweetheart. Anything for my princess.'

Joy smiles, and they lay there, content with each other's company for the moment.


	21. True Colors

Victoria smiles and looks at her, watching her lovingly as she naps.

She thinks to herself about how far she has come along. Never in a million years did she think she'd be with Joy. Joy and she found more common ground not only as friends, but as lovers. They found that they were more alike than they thought. They shared secrets; they knew what would cheer the other up. Victoria knew that Joy liked pretty, shiny things…such as jewelry, so she always showered her with bunches of it. Joy knew Victoria liked a glass of wine, and a good chat, and so she was always willing to lend an open ear to Victoria's rants and comfort her when she was down after a stressful day. They comforted each other in the way that they knew best. Sometimes, she was simply satisfied with Joy holding her tightly, her arms wrapped around her waist, palms resting against Victoria's stomach, laying there in complete and utter silence, except for breathing. No talking, just complete silence.

'Joy,' she whispers, hoping that the lanky brunette holding her tightly was still awake. Her body was pressed against Victoria's. Victoria smiles as she hears Joy whisper back, 'Yes, baby?'

Victoria takes one of her hands which rested against her stomach, playing with Joy's long lanky fingers.

'I just wanted to see if you were awake, sweetheart.'

Joy smiles, and presses a few kisses against the nape of her neck. She was surprised by Victoria's mood. Tonight, she seemed actually playful. It was a mood she hadn't seen in quite a while. And she decided to take full advantage of that mood. Victoria turns and smiles at her. She knew Joy longed for this kind of contact for a while. With play dates, school, their jobs, taking care of Sadie and their pets, they were left with very little time for intimacy. They were lucky if they got to cuddle as they slept at night. Still playing with Joy's fingers on her left hand, she toys with the pewter commitment ring on Joy's finger. Taking Joy's hand up closer to her lips, she kisses her hand gently.

'I love you, Joy.'

Joy smiles sweetly. She enjoys this attention from Victoria, who suddenly seemed to be in a romantic mood. Maybe Victoria was trying to change her ways? Trying to be less self-absorbed, trying to be more open to her, and let her in. she smiles, knowing that Victoria really was trying to be there and mean it.

'I love you too, Tori.'

She snuggles up against Victoria, her body pressed gently against her back. Gently she presses soft kisses against her neck, and blows softly against her ear, as Victoria sighs contentedly.

She turns to face Joy, and presses her into her arms, and locks her into a passionate, meaningful kiss. Her lips felt good against Joy's and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was kissing her. The kiss lasted more than a few minutes, and she smiles, parting lips as the two women share a smile.

'It's been a while, don't you think…' Victoria says, her fingers playing against Joy's cleavage.

She leans in kissing her against her neck again, smiling. She wanted to be in Joy's arms, and this wasn't a normal feeling for her. Victoria figures that she finally somehow got it right, that Joy did love her, and want to be with her, and that all she wanted was reciprocation. It wasn't wrong of her to ask of Victoria to do. Victoria gently lays her head against Joy's chest, and Joy strokes her hair.

'It has. Let me show you where to begin, that is if you forgotten.'

Victoria got up, looking at her, amused by the comment. She never forgot what Joy enjoyed, what she hated, it was hidden deep. She only used it when she felt it was right. Smiling, she gives Joy a few soft kisses against her chest as she unbuttons the beautiful cardigan. She exposes her bra, and cups her chest in the palms of her hands. She runs her hands against the sides of Joy's bare skin, and Joy looks at her, smiling.

With her tongue, she tastes her skin, looking up only momentarily to smile as she watches Joy gasp at the feeling of her tongue against her. She returns the smile, and continues to run her hands against the sides of her waist, familiarizing herself momentarily with her curves. She looks up again, sighing.

'God, you're so beautiful.'

Joy smiles at the compliment. She enjoyed when Victoria lavished compliments on her, making her feel special. She wanted to spend every waking moment with Victoria. Joy presses a hand against her cheek, and says,' I'm ready when you're ready.'

Victoria smiles, and says as she traces against her chest, 'I don't know, are you ready?'

Joy leans up to kiss Victoria against her lips. 'Ready.'

Victoria makes a slow approach, taking care to not hurt her in any way. She toys with a few ringlets of beautiful long chestnut brown hair, smiling.

'You have beautiful hair…' she says, then caresses her sides gently, 'You have a gorgeous body…'

Joy breathes, whispering huskily, 'As do you, Tori…' she touches her soft cheek, as she smiles lovingly. Victoria continues, and adds, 'You love me for me, and that's what I love about you. You've seen me at my worst, and you've seen me at my best. You listen to me when I need an ear. I love you, Joy, and nothing could change that…not my career, _nothing_. All I care about is you and Sadie. I care about my career but since we've become more than friends, I've felt that maybe it's time that I gave up the national celebrity act and just tried to be simply Victoria Chase, actress, co-host of Good Morning Cleveland, and someone who has two beautiful people in her life who love her to bits.' She giggles a little at the use of the word.

Joy smiles, her eyes watering with tears. This had to be the most touching thing Victoria ever said. She noticed her wife was for once being sincere. It was clear from the look of longing and watering eyes of Victoria's beautiful brown eyes that she wasn't lying to make Joy feel satisfied. She was being herself. She was opening herself to Joy and Joy loved it. Finally, she managed to get Victoria to reveal her true self.

'I love you, Victoria.' She smiles; throwing her arms around her, and kisses her passionately.


	22. Never Met A Girl Like You

Victoria parts lips, and she holds both of Joy's hands in her own.

'I love you more than anything in the world. I know you thought I was bullshitting you. I wasn't. This is how I really truly feel about you. I feel free now that I told you.'

Joy smiles and squeezes her hand gently. 'I knew underneath you did. You were scared to tell me. But babe, I wouldn't leave you. My heart belongs with you, no one else. You complete me. And plus, Sadie loves you. And you're a fabulous mother…which I thought you should know.'

Victoria responds to the compliment with a few light kisses against the nape of Joy's neck. Joy smiles, and looks at her.

'You seem quite playful tonight, love.'

Victoria smiles at her, knowing full well what she was getting at. She wanted Joy so bad that it hurt. Holding her and teasing her wasn't cutting it for her. She wanted more of her. She wanted to kiss her, tell her over and over that she loved her as she made love to her.

She wraps her arms around Joy's waist, and sighs. 'I missed you babe.'

Joy had to smile. She had to admit it had been a long time since the two of them were like this, and not overly exhausted. It felt right to her, and she looks at Victoria, smiling at her.

'I missed you too. We see each other every day, but it's not the same. There were times where I wished we could just spend every waking moment and not have to go anywhere, but just to each other.'

She looks down, frowning. She knew she had a job, and a child to take care of, and Victoria the same, but she wanted to keep the interest going. She loved Victoria with all her heart, and Victoria loved her back, but she felt that there was something missing between them.

'I agree.' She plays with Victoria's ring, which was like hers, handcrafted beautifully.

'Do you think there is something missing between us?' She asks, still playing with Victoria's long slender fingers.

Victoria brushes a stray strand away from Joy's hair. 'No baby, why?'

Joy sighs, 'I don't know. It just feels as if something is missing.'

Victoria smiles, she knew she had to tell her.

'Babe, remember how I got that audition in Toronto to be in a Canadian soap opera? Well, my agent called, and they want me. I told them I'd go on one condition.'

Joy's eyes bulged with surprise. She was excited Victoria was finally going to return to acting. She knew the last year of papering with resumes would do Victoria good.

'And what might that be, sweetheart? I want details.'

Victoria grinned. 'Well, I told them that I wanted to be able to bring you and Sade with me. I told them I wanted two of the most important people in my life, my beautiful love, and my daughter.'

Joy smiled and threw her arms around Victoria. 'You have no idea how happy I am for you!'

Victoria touches her cheek lightly, she wanted so bad to ask her the second part, but she was so nervous. What if Joy didn't want what she wanted? She wanted this big step for over a year, but since it wasn't legal in most of the country, she figured they could in Canada.

'I have something to ask you.'

Joy smiled; she kisses her gently against her cheek. 'Ask me, dear.'

Victoria sighs, and says,'Reyjoyla Scroggs, you've been a big part of my life. I've never been this happy, focused and in love…in such a long time. You've seen me through everything. When we get to Canada, will you marry me and be my wife?'


	23. I'll Be There

She loved her more than anyone else. Coming home meant throwing her arms around someone who actually, really truly loved her and enjoyed waking up next to her every day. She dreams of bubble baths and champagne in the large tub with her special girl. Therapeutic massages after long, stressful hours at work.

She dreams of cotton candy and giggles during rides on the Ferris wheel with her. A beautiful picnic set up in the moonlight. Them both sharing a bottle of wine outside as they stargaze while in each other's arms. Sitting and telling her about her day in great endless detail, and listening to her day too. Everything made her realize how special Victoria really truly is to her. She leans in sharing butterfly kisses with her as Victoria holds her tightly in her strong arms.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Victoria presses her in her arms, excitedly. She showers her with kisses as Joy giggled softly.

'I was hoping for this response.'

Joy smiles, and looks at her lovingly.

'So, babe, how are we to go about this?'

Victoria thinks for a moment, and then speaks. 'Well, they are working on finding a place for us to live. My character's supposed to be only on for maybe six months, tops. I don't know fully yet. Right now, I'm worried because we'd have to find a school for Sadie, she's so happy where she's at…so I don't know, babe. I am lost as to what to do.'

Joy sighs, tracing a finger against Victoria's chest, and looks up at her, her eyes glistening excitedly.

'I don't want to uproot her either, but I don't want to leave her with Mel, you know, she's busy too. Mel doesn't have a lot of time, since she's been busy with her writing more.'

Victoria grips her hand gently. She knew it was an awful lot to ask of Melanie. And not only that, she didn't think she and Joy could take it being apart from their daughter.

'Yeah, and I don't think I could be apart from her, and neither could you.' She gently kisses her against her cheek. Joy nods and rests her head against Victoria's shoulder.

'I don't think I can either. I'd miss her too much. I wouldn't be able to be a present part in her life.'

Victoria nods, pressing a kiss against her lips.

'I do too. I want to be there for both you and her…and have my career too.'

She slumps into Joy's lap, and cries softly. Joy does the natural thing, and comforts her.

'Babe, we'll make this work, I promise. When the weekend's over we'll talk to Sadie, and get her feelings on the possible move. After all, it affects her too. For the rest of the weekend, let's try and forget about our stresses, and focus on us, alright, sweetheart?' she touches Victoria's cheek gently, and Victoria looks up, her face stained with tears. She smiles at her, and quickly embraces her into a hug.

'Thank you and I'd like that.'

Joy takes her finger and brushes the stray tears off of Victoria's tear stained face. She presses her nose against Victoria's and they look into each other's eyes, as Joy strokes Victoria's hair.

'It's okay babe, I love it when we are like this. Vulnerable, and open. It makes us grow closer and fonder of each other.'

Victoria sniffles, and smiles. 'You know, this makes me feel so much better about myself.'

Joy smiles and holds her tightly. 'It should, and do you know what would make tonight even better?' She raises an eyebrow, and looks at Victoria with a smirk on her face.

Victoria smiles, and throws her arms around her and kisses her openly on the lips. They fall to the bed gently and slowly, making out for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. She kisses her, running her fingers through the soft ringlets in Joy's chestnut brown hair. Then she is pressing soft kisses against the nape of her neck, as she moans softly at the feeling of Victoria's lips against her skin. Victoria moves downward, pressing a few kisses against her collarbone, and leans up, smiling at her. Joy returns the smile, slipping her hands under Victoria's blouse, feeling the feeling of her cool skin against her warm palms, running her hands gently against the sides of her body. Feeling restrained by Victoria's blouse, she slips her hands out, and reaches to unbutton Victoria's shirt, one button at a time. She peels it off, revealing only a bra. Victoria then helps Joy remove her flow blouse, and the two relishes in the skin to skin contact with each other. Victoria and Joy sit up, and Victoria crawls in Joy's lap, swinging her long legs around Joy's waist, pulling herself closer and closer to her. She explores Joy's skin, tracing against her spine and blowing in her ear, then returning to kissing her passionately, and repeating themselves over and over again.

Huskily, she whispers in Joy's ear, 'I like the idea of us marrying while in Canada, don't you? Makes it more…official?'

Joy smiled sweetly, her voice a bit rasp, 'I like it because I can call you my wife. I can call you my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife.'

Victoria showers a few kisses against her neck again, and Joy moans. 'That, my dear is true. You are too, don't forget that.' She runs her hands against Joy's sides, and reaches to cup Joy's breasts. Kissing one, then the other, she smiles.

'I love you, my sweet wife. I love the way you look at me, your eyes sparkle only for me and no one else. I've made you smile more, even when you didn't feel like it. I've held you when you needed to be held. I love you, I love you.'

She kisses her, then parts, looking into her eyes. Joy grins, and throws her arms around Victoria again.

'Come here, love.' She pushes her to the bed, and tugs at her pants. Victoria reaches down, and unhooks the clasp.

Joy helps her out of her pants, and then removes her skirt, leaving them both in just undergarments. They look at each other, and proceed to unhook their bras, leaving them both topless. She then arches her back, crawling on top of Victoria. Gently, she lays herself against Victoria, and Victoria holds her against her, her arms wrapped gently under her breasts.

'I love this.'

Joy smiles sweetly, whispering huskily, 'Me too. I think we needed this.'

Victoria smiles, realizing Joy probably felt the same way too. She turns to her, smiling seductively.

'Are you in the mood?'

She lies there, tracing circles against Joy's stomach with her fingers. Slowly, she reaches Joy's undergarments, and reaches down, slipping a hand and teasing her to the point where Joy began tensing and her nails clawing against Victoria's back. Victoria continues, and slowly fingers her, gently and slowly, taking care to not hurt her. Joy could feel a warm rush coming on and she moans, and whispers huskily, 'I love you, gorgeous.' Victoria smiles, and continues, increasing her speed as she listens to Joy gasp and moan. Joy runs her fingers down Victoria's back, tracing her spine. Victoria gasps, pulling out, and Joy runs her hands down the sides of Victoria's body.

'You have a beautiful body, babe,' she says huskily, tracing against Victoria's toned stomach, then slipping a hand down, teasing her too, as Victoria gasps, and moans softly, she then fingers her gently, intensifying as she hears Victoria's breathing become heavy. Faster and faster, she thrusts gently, listening with a smile as she hears Victoria's gasps and moans. She tastes Victoria's skin with her tongue, and then proceeds to lap a rosy areola as Victoria moans against her ear.

'Oh god, Joy…'

Joy smiles, and Victoria returns the favor by nibbling against her shoulder, her fingers holding on to Joy's back. Victoria reaches for her, and fingers her again, as Joy gasps, and they alternate gasping as one was trying to please the other, moaning and biting. As euphoria washed on both of them, they came close to finally completing; they pull out, gasping and reaching for each other's arms.

They lay there, half naked on the bed, holding each other, with Joy pressed behind Victoria, her arms resting directly under Victoria's breasts. Joy then leans in and kisses Victoria against her cheek.

'That was mind-blowing, wasn't it, dear?'

Victoria nods and smiles, closing her eyes as the two of them lay there on the bed. Joy pulls the covers over the two of them, and they soon fall asleep, still in each other's arms.


	24. The Morning After

The morning after, Joy awakes to find Victoria gone from the bed. She smiles, remembering their night together before. Throwing a gingham plaid shirt on over her half nakedness, she buttons it, walking out of the bedroom to the smells of breakfast. She finds Victoria, hovered over the stove, wearing something quite similar to hers. She slips behind her, and leans in to kiss her.

'Morning, Tori…did you sleep well?'

Victoria smiles, as she flips a pancake. She enjoyed last night's romp. It was something she needed, something she missed. And it was mind-blowingly amazing. And they ended the night in each other's arms. Something she desired.

'For your information, I slept beautifully, with my darling wife holding me tight as I sleep. I'm making pancakes…want some?'

Joy smiles sweetly, remembering their first encounter with pancakes. Last time, they woke up, Victoria was covered in maple syrup and Joy had whipped cream all over her from them making pancakes, eating them, and then having a maple syrup and whipped cream fight. She giggles silently at the memory.

'I'd love that.'

Victoria turns to look at her, smiling.

'You were thinking about our first pancakes weren't you?'

Joy nods silently.

Victoria laughs, saying, 'I remember waking up to you licking me off, and that's when I shot a stream of whipped cream at you.'

Joy smiles sweetly, adding, 'And that's what started it.'

They share a laugh, and Joy kisses Victoria against her soft lips. Parting, they look each other in the eyes. Joy then says, running a hand through her messy sex hair.

'I love this.'

Victoria sighs, and looks at the pancake. It was ready, and she slips the spatula carefully underneath and picks the pancake up to go with the others sitting neatly on a plate.

'There, that was the last one.'

She smiles and puts together a plate of pancakes, and then reaches for the strawberries and whipped cream. Drawing a heart on top, she then pours a bunch of strawberries on top, making it heart shaped.

'Here you go my dear wife.'

Joy smiles sweetly, kissing her against her cheek.

'Aww, you're so sweet…nice work on the heart.'

Victoria giggles softly,'Yeah, I'm not exactly gifted in art, but hey…I try, right?'

Joy smiles at her as she sets down the plate, and waits for Victoria to join her. She kisses her against the cheek again, smiling, 'What matters love is that you do try. You're the sweetest person I know.'

Victoria smiles and takes a bite of her food. She knows she has improved significantly in the last few months, since she had been in therapy. She was realizing that she could be loved and that she could love back. It had been suggested that the reason that she divorced five times before was because she either didn't love the person or wasn't interested and married just simply to be married. Now, she was serious about Joy. Joy she felt a connection with her she hadn't felt in…a long time, maybe since her teenage years. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time she was with Joy. Victoria was in love, and it came and hit her on the head. She fell hard for Joy, someone she cared deeply about and was madly in love with. Joy was supportive, caring, everything she wanted in a relationship. And Victoria found herself reciprocating every time Joy gave her love. It was unusual to her, foreign. And soon enough, they would be more than that; they'd be married, in love and share custody of a beautiful seven year old girl who loved them both. Victoria was content with her life now.

'So what direction shall we take our wedding?'

Joy chews her food, and then swallows before making a response. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted to wear a gorgeous dress and walk down an aisle, and have a wedding with some of the closest people in their life.

'Beautiful dresses, gorgeous scenery, with some of the closest people in our lives. I want it to be Simple and quaint.'

Victoria nods, she didn't want such a big deal either. That was something that changed about her, suddenly she no longer wanted the glitz and glam, and she wanted it to be smaller and just perfect.

'I agree. Nothing too flashy, I'm so over that.'

Joy nods. She didn't want that either. She even was just satisfied if it was just Victoria and Sadie there.

'I'm surprised you didn't want to overdo it. Especially after your last five weddings, plus Elka's.'

Victoria sighs, toying with a piece of pancake with her fork. 'I've changed, oh my god. Where is the old me?'

Joy touches her chest with her hand, 'She's here, sweetheart. You've just changed your outlook, that's all. You realized that there are important people in your life that you care about.'

Victoria sets her fork down on the plate, and leans in to kiss her cheek. 'I care about you and Sadie.'

Joy's eyes mist up; she is touched by what Victoria said. She reaches to touch Victoria's hand, which Victoria promptly grabs and holds in her own. They share a mutual smile.

'I'm touched.'

Victoria smiles, and squeezes her hand gently. She knew Joy was right, she simply had changed her outlook, and now realized that she cared for people other than herself. She could love, it was possible.

'You should be. You're the most beautiful person to me, and I care about you. During the time we've been together as more, I've seen such a change in you. You smile more, you laugh more. I'm proud to be yours. I consider myself lucky to have someone like you in my life. You complete me, and I can't wait to spend forever with you.

Joy grins, throwing her arms around Victoria to hug her. 'I can't wait either, babe. I love you more and more each day. Each day, I'm finding out more and more about you that I love. You've been the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks to you, I know who I am and where I'm going. I love you, Victoria.'

Victoria kisses her against the lips, and they nuzzle noses affectionately. 'I love you too.'


	25. Changes

_Sadie returns from her time with Melanie, anxious to see Joy and Victoria._

'_Mommy, Vickie…you told me you had something to tell me…tell me!'_

_The little girl pleaded, tugging on Victoria's blouse which hung out. Victoria hugs Sadie, and says, 'Sweetheart, sit down and we'll tell you. The little girl smiles and plops herself down on the purple bean bag chair in their living room. Purple was Sadie's favorite color, they had bought it for her for her TV chair. _

'_Sade, honey…Vickie got an acting job while you were at Melanie's. It is supposed to last six months, but we're not sure yet…' she pauses, then continues.' Anyway, well Vickie wants us to come live up in Ontario while she films…and while we're there, she and I want to make our union official.'_

_The little girl smiled, and jumped to hug both of them. Joy grinned, saying, 'So does this mean you're okay with moving temporarily?'_

_Sadie shrugs. 'It's a new adventure. I've never been there.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly, pressing their daughter into a hug. 'That's a good way to look at it.'_

_Joy smiles at Victoria and the three of them hug. Sadie looks at them both._

'_Does that mean we'll be a real family? Not like what Suzie tells her mommy?'_

_Joy seats the girl in her lap, and calmly says, 'Sade, we've always been a real family. Don't listen to what others say, don't let them tell you any different. Each family has a different makeup.'_

_Victoria nods, and adds, 'We love you, Sadie. Just like any other family would. You've changed us both. Because of you, Mommy and I have learned to love someone other than ourselves.'_

_Sadie smiles and hugs Victoria too._

'_I love you, Vickie!'_

_Victoria laughs, and holds her tightly. 'I love you too.'_

_The girl smiles and giggles. Victoria and Joy look at her, and smile. They knew themselves they had changed since Sadie came into their lives. Sadie made them feel whole, complete…loved. And they were good parents to her. And Sadie loved both of them so much._

The move to Toronto wasn't easy on Joy and Victoria. Victoria's new employers found them a place to live, it was in a nice area and it was gorgeous, but the scenery was new to them and they were homesick. Not for Los Angeles, now it was Cleveland. They missed Melanie.

'Gee, this isn't the same as it was with Melanie, now it's us and Sadie.' Joy says, setting her Louis Vuitton bags down. Victoria looks at her, frowning in agreement.

'I miss Mel too; it's going to be hard, only being able to visit Cleveland on weekends. That is, when I'm not having to do any work.'

Joy sighs. This move was a huge adjustment on all three of them. Sadie started school the next week, and Joy managed to get herself work at a salon not too far from the penthouse. It was good still being known as the 'Queen of Eyebrows.'

'I agree wholeheartedly,' she says, setting full boxes down in their new home for the next six months. It was a spacious place, fully furnished, so they didn't have to bring much from their place in Cleveland. It made it so much easier on them.

'But at least we have each other.'

Victoria kisses her gently, and Joy smiles. 'That, my dear is true. And we have Sadie.'

They look outside the large window, and Joy slips her arms around Victoria.

'This will be a new adventure for the two of us, wont it?'

Victoria smiles at the thought. She was glad that Joy supported her that much to go with her. and Sadie came along. Whom Victoria considered two of the most important people in her life.


	26. My Wife, My Beautiful Wife

_She wakes up, it is pouring outside. Looking around, she notices it is early morning. She looks down, finding Joy holding her tightly, her body pressed up against her own. Pulling gently at the sheets, she peeks, finding that she is clad only in a bra and panties. Smirking, she leans her head, nuzzling Joy gently with her nose._

'_Babe, are you awake?'_

_Joy groans, her eyes fluttering open to find Victoria looking at her._

'_What is it?' she says, and then looks at Victoria, smiling sweetly._

'_Oh, sweetheart, it's too early. Why are you doing this?' she moves in the bed, adjusting her arms which were wrapped around Victoria's waist. Victoria presses a few light kisses against her neck, moving down towards her cleavage._

'_You should know me by now, I'm a tease.'_

_Joy smiles, pressing Victoria in her arms, holding her in the bed they shared. She smells the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, and sighs, pressing her closer to her body, her manicured nails on her left hand, stroking Victoria's angled bob, running her nails through the hair gently._

'_I want to hold on to this moment,' she whispers as she presses a kiss against her forehead. Victoria sighs, and whispers, 'My beautiful wife.'_

_Joy looks at her, and Victoria notices her eyes are sparkling with happiness._

'_You're beautiful too. I've loved you from the minute we laid eyes on each other, my gorgeous, sexy wife.'_

_Victoria giggles softly, 'I love this.' _

_Joy could only smile, as she leans in to kiss her against the nape of her neck. Victoria gasps as Joy presses her lips against her cool skin. Slowly, Victoria pushes the straps of Joy's bra down, and kisses her gently against her cleavage, then the tops of her breasts. Her right hand goes to cup her bottom with her hand, she then squeezes it affectionately. With her left gently cups a breast underneath with her palm. She then reaches to unhook the clasp, and with the swift movement of a finger, she managed to remove it. Joy helps with Victoria's and they lay there, half naked. She rests her arms right underneath Victoria's breasts, kissing her gently against her neck._

'_You are so fucking gorgeous.'_

_Victoria sighs, and moans softly, and Joy smiles at the sounds of her pleasurable moans. She smiles, and strokes her hair gently._

'_I could do this all night, don't you agree?' She traces circles against Victoria's toned stomach, daydreaming vividly with a grin on her face._

_Victoria, mesmerized, whispers softly, 'Yes.'_

_She turns over, rolling on top of Joy, straddling herself on top. She sits up, her back straight, and then she bends over, tasting her skin gently with her tongue. She looks up, sharing a mutual smile with Joy._

'_I can't wait until we marry. It will feel so good to call you my wife, legitimately.'_

_Joy murmurs in agreement, nodding her head. She couldn't wait either. The two of them already referred to each other as such, but only in bed, and in each other's company. _

'_But does that mean we might have to live here permanently, just so our marriage would be recognized?'_

_Victoria plays with one of Joy's necklaces, and sighs. 'I don't know, where would we go, babe?'_

_Joy looks at her, her eyes bulging with excitement._

'_Well, let's see where Toronto takes us, maybe if we like it here enough, maybe we can move here permanently, just so we can be together and happily married to each other.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly, looking up from tasting Joy's skin. She then continues, teasing a nipple with her index and thumb. Joy gasps, and Victoria continues her thought._

'_You are such a vixen, my lady…' _

_She smiles, nibbling gently and playfully against Joy's ear._

_Growling softly, she playfully tugs gently against her ear, grinning. Joy whispers, 'Somebody's playful…'_

_Victoria stops, and falls into Joy's arms giggling._

'_I can't help myself, you're so beautiful.'_

_Joy takes her in her arms, holding her. 'So are you, my dear.'_

_Victoria leans to kiss her again against the nape of her neck. Looking up, she purrs softly, 'I love you, gorgeous.'_

_Joy smiles, slipping a hand below, touching her pelvic bone, then lean to caress her inner thigh, leaving Victoria gasping. They switch sides, and Victoria pushes Joy against the bed. She kisses all over, stopping to kiss Joy against her pelvic bone, while her hand caressed her inner thigh. She reaches to feel her, smiling. Fingering her, she gently and slowly thrusts her finger within, listening to Joy's whimpers and moans, as she presses her kisses against the nape of her neck, then her collarbone as she fingers her, increasing her speed as Joy is panting, her breathing increasing the second Victoria enters another finger. Joy gasps, and Victoria smiles seductively, and then begins kissing her against her neck and collarbone, leaning in to tease a nipple with her teeth._

_Joy whimpers, then gasps, and Victoria continues increasing, adding the third finger, increasing the speed further, making Joy boil to the core with the feelings washing over her, as Victoria continues caressing her thigh with her other hand, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Joy smiles and giggles softly. Joy elicits yet another moan, as Victoria kisses her against the nape of her neck, still within her. joy feels herself wash over with a sensation, and mutters to Victoria, 'Babe, say my name…please…'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly at the request she made, replying,' Joy, my sweet beautiful wife whom I love more than anything in the world.'_

_She at that moment releases her fingers, and Joy crumples, and then releases herself into Victoria's arms._

'_Tori, let's watch the rain together, shall we?'_

_She spoons up behind Victoria, wrapping her arms around her waist. Whispering in her ear, she smiles, saying, 'My beautiful wife.'_

_Victoria smiles and they cover themselves with the blanket, watching the rain fall against the large window in their room._


	27. Changed for the Better

They wake up the next morning still in each other's arms. And to their daughter Sadie, jumping on their bed.

'Get up…come on, get up…you promised!'

Victoria woke up, her eyes fluttering open. What time was it, and why was Sadie jumping on their bed? She looks at the clock, it was reading six am. Thinking to herself, she's thinking, 'Christ, why am I awake at this ungodly hour?'

It had been her day off before shooting began, and she wanted to get some shut eye, with her wife sleeping soundly next to her. It was supposed to be her bliss day. She looks at their daughter, and says groggily, 'What did we promise you?'

Sadie smiles, and says brightly, 'You promised the zoo today!'

Victoria thinks for a moment, and then remembers what she had said. 'Oh, okay. But it's six am sweetheart. Zoo is not even open for another four hours. Why don't you get yourself some breakfast and let Vickie and Mommy sleep, alright? I have a big work day tomorrow and I want to make sure I'm getting beauty sleep. Let us have a few more hours, alright?'

Sadie smiled and said,'Alright! But, you guys promised…' She smiles, closing their bedroom door. Victoria looks at Joy, who somehow was awakened.

'We promised her the zoo, didn't we?'

Joy nods, half asleep. She smiles, and holds Victoria in her arms, tightening her grip a bit.

'I want a few more hours with you, and let's sleep; alright…it's much too early to be up, babe.'

Victoria nods, and yawns. 'I agree. I've got a big week ahead of me. And we have a meeting with the wedding planners tomorrow, so you know.' Joy nods and yawns.

Victoria smiles sweetly, snuggling in Joy's arms, closing her eyes.

Joy soon closes hers, and they fall asleep once again.

Hours later, they wake up in each other's arms, and Joy smiles.

'What time is it, snuggles?'

Victoria smiles sweetly, looking at the clock. 'It's almost nine in the morning, dear. We better get dressed and ready for the day.'

She looks under the sheets, realizing she was still topless.

'Yeah…' Victoria sighs, realizing this is the perks of being a parent. But they did love taking Sadie to the zoo. And it was their first trip to a Canadian zoo.

_Later that day, when they returned home, Sadie went and took a nap, and Joy and Victoria collapsed on the couch, exhausted._

'_I had no idea that monkeys liked Cartier…' Joy said, frowning. The monkey at the monkey exhibit stole Joy's Cartier watch, which was a gift from Victoria as a way of saying she was sorry she set Joy up with a bad date. Victoria rubbed her shoulder, groaning._

'_That bird bit hard…I think I'm going to have to take a hot shower and let you massage me.' Joy looks at her, smiling. Victoria returns the smile, and says, 'Don't worry about the watch, baby…we'll get you another one.' She groans at the movement of her arm._

_Joy notices, and says, 'Honey, let me help you. Get in the shower, and I'll help you. Then we can decide whether or not it's serious enough to call a doctor.' Victoria protests, but Joy gently leads her into the bathroom, pulling her camisole off. She spies an irritated bite._

'_Hm, doesn't look like it broke skin, but I'll see if I can at least get it to calm down.'_

_Victoria groans, and Joy kisses her gently against her cheek._

'_Babe, hang in there. I'm getting a first aid kit.' She rummages through a box finding a kit. Pulling it out, she gets antiseptic and band aids._

'_Honey, this may sting. If you will feel better, you can hold my hand.' Victoria nods, grabbing her hand, lacing her fingers through Joy's as she sprays the wound. Seething in pain, Victoria squeezes her hand, trying hard to not break bones in Joy's hand._

'_Jeez, sweetheart that burns!' she says, groaning._

_Joy carefully applies the ointment, and places a band aid carefully on the wound._

'_There. We'll check by the next day, and if it's worse, we'll see a doctor. Now let's do something about that pain.'_

_Victoria sighs, as Joy gently massages her back, pressing all the right pressure points._

'_Babe, you're so tense. Have you been stressing again?'_

_Victoria nods. She had been worrying about her new surroundings, her job, how she would fare against the younger members. She was scared, but she never let on. Not even to Joy, whom she loved more than anything in the world._

'_I'm worried, baby. Worried about us, my new job, where we're going to be…I'm scared.'_

_Joy had never seen Victoria this vulnerable. Not in a very long time. She looked to Joy to be on the verge of tears. Joy did the best she could, and wrapped her arms around Victoria. _

'_Babe, there's nothing to be scared of, Victoria you have me, and Sadie. And, I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing will change. Nothing and I'll promise you that at the least. We've been through worse times, and we pulled through just fine.' She takes Victoria's tear stained face in her hands, and leans in, pressing her nose against hers._

'_Babe, I love you, and I always will love you. Please don't forget that.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly, and nuzzles her nose gently against Joy's, a sign that she was feeling better. _

'_Joy, babe you've always known the right things to cheer me up. I've been feeling down since we left Cleveland. It's you, me and Sadie. Not too long ago, it was us and Mel. I've been too scared to admit that I miss Mel. It hasn't been the same since we moved out of the house.'_

_Joy nodded; she had to agree on that. Things hadn't been the same since they moved out._

'_But, Victoria…honey, that's what change, is. And we changed…grew a little stronger. We're not the people that first came to Cleveland anymore…we've become more down to earth.'_

_Victoria leans in and kisses Joy on the lips, then parts. _

'_At least we've changed together.'_

_Joy laughs, and they share another kiss._


	28. Terms of Endearment

Victoria sits in her office, clueless as to what to write. She was supposed to start her memoirs, but she didn't know what to say. Her publisher told her it would be a good way for her to out her relationship with Joy. But Victoria, suddenly becoming conscious of Joy's feelings about the book, she wanted Joy's opinion.

Joy peers inside Victoria's office. She knew Victoria needed to talk, and she had a strong feeling that it had to do with her memoirs.

'Babe, come in. I'm highly betting you know what this is about.'

Joy looks at her, sighing. 'Yeah, it's about your memoirs. They want you to write about us, don't they?'

Victoria types a few strokes, and then stops. 'Yeah, they do.' She sighs, looking down at her mahogany desk, the one Joy got her for their birthday celebration.

'Well, what are you going to write about us?'

Victoria smiles, 'I already did write the first part. Would you read it, tell me if it's alright?' she gets up, and motions for Joy to take her seat. Joy sits, and looks intently at the screen.

_When we first met, we were younger. I being a bit older, but I don't look my age. She was just starting out, as was I. I had ended a relationship between myself and another unnamed male, something about me not being too interested in a relationship. She, much to my surprise was single. We hit it off instantly, and a beautiful friendship spanned from there. We spent twenty three years as best friends and I in that time went through five marriages and five divorces, and three children. When my career went south, and Mel wanted to move and have us stay with her, I was scared, intrigued by this city. But I fast grew used to it, and that's when I noticed, that I was having feelings for Joy. I found out much later she had the same, but she wasn't sure if I was into that kind of thing. One day I caught her checking me out as I bent over. She only smiled, and bit her lip. I smiled, and returned to what it was I was doing. _

_The next day was our girls' day. We watched a movie, and I felt someone grab my hand. Looking over, it was Joy. I did not squirm, I smiled and she returned the smile back. She reveals she's in love with me and I was taken back, but accepted it as I was in love with her too. I loved the way she spoke; her British accent was music to my ears. I could listen to her all day long if it was possible. She stands there at about five foot ten, chestnut brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She also has a smile that radiates the whole room when she does smile. She's feisty and snarky and I love her more than anyone else in the world. She completes me. _

Joy stops reading, and starts crying, 'Babe, that was the sweetest thing you've said.' She presses Victoria into a hug. Victoria sees Joy cry and starts crying herself.

'I just love you so much sometimes that it hurts. I love you more than anyone else I've ever loved before. Continue reading, won't you?'

Joy nods, and continues reading the piece.

_I love how it turned out. I love her more and more each day. Each minute with her I treasure, because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She made me realize that underneath the self-absorbed, cynical self, is a vulnerable person who is looking for love and appreciation. _

Joy breaks down in tears again, falling into Victoria's arms. Victoria holds her, pressing gentle kisses against her head. In silence for a few moments, she holds her, stroking her hair, pressing a few kisses against her head again.

'Hush, babe…please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry.'

Joy looks up and smiles. 'I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. Why didn't you tell me in detail that this is how you felt about us?'

Victoria sighs, and continues. 'I was scared to; scared you didn't feel the same way. That's why I never said much of my feelings.'

Joy motions for her to sit in her lap, and Victoria happily obliges. Sitting, Joy wraps her arms around Victoria.

'Babe, I've felt the same way about us for a long time. I love you, and this is the first real relationship I've had where I can be me…Joy. And you've never judged me.'

Victoria smiles, 'Dear, that's because we were friends before lovers. I've known all your shortcomings, and I love you regardless. I wouldn't marry you if I didn't love you. I love you and can't wait until the big day, the day we seal our relationship.'

Joy throws her arms around Victoria and hugs her.

'I love what you said; I can't wait until we marry…making it official between us.'

Victoria kisses her on the lips, and pulls her in closer to her.

'I love when you talk marriage, speaking of it, how do we want our wedding? Big, small…outlandish?'

Joy smiles at the talk of their upcoming wedding. They had already secured the date, and now it was on to create something they could handle.

'I want it to be true to our tastes.'

Victoria strokes her hair, and smiles, 'A group of our closest friends, food, alcohol, dancing…is that what you're thinking?'

Joy grins. 'You're on target, my lady.'

Victoria presses her into another hug. 'Sweetheart, you know me all too well.'

Joy sighs, and makes a face. 'Well, of course I do love muffin.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Love muffin? What's with the pet names lately? First it was Snuggles, now its love muffin.'

Joy smiles sweetly at her. 'Consider it a term of endearment.'

Victoria takes her hand, lacing her fingers through her own.

'I kind of like this…terms of endearment.'


	29. Children

Sadie was excited. Joy and Victoria told her that she was going to become a big sister, as Joy was pregnant. Joy and Victoria decided that maybe it would be good for them to raise another child. Joy asks Victoria if she could consider a donor this time, and Victoria agrees, knowing she wanted a child who was biologically connected to her. After months of trying, and expensive treatments while staying at their place in Cleveland, Joy was finally pregnant. Learning about it, she was excited. She told Victoria first, then Melanie. When Melanie found out Joy was pregnant the first thing out of her mouth was, 'Oh god, is Rick the father?' She had recalled the last time Joy went and found out that Rick was a donor at the place she went to.

To which Joy responded, 'No, I have my standards.'

Victoria was over the moon when she learned Joy was successful in becoming pregnant. She and Victoria waited until Joy was three months along to tell more people. Victoria was beaming from ear to ear; she was excited they were becoming parents again. Joy was happy that Victoria was happy; she loved how much attention Victoria lavished on her. Victoria was affectionate, giving her back and neck rubs, and was there when the first kick occurred. She smiled when she felt a flutter against her palm.

'Joy, honey...our baby moved!' Joy smiles at Victoria and they feel Joy's stomach, together, sharing a mutual smile as they both felt the baby kick. Victoria leans in, kissing Joy on the lips.

'I can't believe this; we've actually got a baby on the way.' She smiles, holding Joy in her arms, palms resting against her stomach.

Joy was surprised at how excited Victoria was at the fact that they were experiencing this all. She was protective of Joy; even at night she slept with her head pressed against the small, rounded swell, her eyes closed, her ear pressed gently against it, listening to the baby's heartbeat as she falls asleep. All this while holding Joy's hand, her fingers laced. Joy wakes a little, only to find her wife sleeping soundly against her stomach. She smiles, noting how sweet Victoria was. Listening, she hears Victoria breathing and sighing in her sleep. Closing her eyes, she falls asleep.

She wakes up when she feels a sharp kick from the baby. Groaning she tries to take deep breaths, but Victoria must have felt it herself, because she smiles and proceeds to rub her belly gently.

'You're so sweet,' she says, sighing.

Victoria looks up at Joy, grinning. She continues the motion, even stopping to kiss her belly gently.

'This baby is a snarky one.'

Joy rolls her eyes. She hadn't told Victoria the sex of the child yet she had kept it to herself all day. She wanted the gender to be a surprise, but she knew Victoria would hound her until she said anything, so she smiled, and said gently, 'You mean _she _is snarky.'

Victoria's jaw dropped. She knew herself all too well to know that she'd be hounding Joy until it slipped out, but she couldn't believe what she just heard.

'You're having a girl?'

Joy smiles at her, nodding excitedly. Victoria grins.

'I am so excited! We're going to have another girl to dress and play with and enjoy reading children's books to.' Joy smiles, and adds, 'Remember that we're going to have to enjoy sleep while we can, because when the baby comes, there goes our energy.'

Victoria shrugs. 'Sadie was rambunctious as a four year old when she came to live with us...how much trouble can a baby be?'

Joy raises an eyebrow, 'Well, we have to feed her, change her, and play with her. A lot of this we did with Sade, but Sadie was easy...a very independent toddler. This is a baby we're talking about, sweetheart.'

Victoria thinks for a moment, then realizes. Babies were a whole different ballgame. She looks at Joy, raising an eyebrow. Joy just laughs at the reaction. She knew what Victoria was thinking.

'Babe, we'll survive. We have Sadie and I'll be hiring a nanny after our little girl is born to help with our new daughter.'

Victoria looks at her, 'A nanny? I don't know if I want to do to our kids what I did to their step siblings.'

Joy puts a hand on her leg, 'Sweetheart, it's just so that way we can have someone there for the kids when we cant. We can't rely on Melanie as much when we return to Cleveland.' Victoria grips Joy's hand.

'That is, _if_ we decide to return to Cleveland.'

Joy gently presses her into a hug, and Victoria gives her a kiss on the lips. She looks down at the small bump that was beginning to show, and looks at Joy.

'May I?' she asks, smiling.

Joy smiles and nods. Victoria comes from behind and wraps her arms around Joy's waist, her palms resting on her four months pregnant belly. She slips a hand in her shirt, her fingers touching the coolness of Joy's skin. Her fingers play gently with the roundness which had been forming, tracing endless circles against the bump.

'What should we name her, have you even considered a name for her yet?'

She continues the loving action, and Joy smiles, grasping her hand, lacing her fingers through Victoria's.

'No, dear…haven't really thought of a name that would fit with Scroggs-Chase as her last name. Both kids were to take both Victoria's and Joy's last name, as it was easier. Victoria and Joy decided to not take each other's last names when they were going to be married; they felt it would be easier for Victoria professionally to keep her own name. But Joy did leave the option open for Victoria to have her legal name hyphenated. Victoria wasn't so sure yet, they were engaged to be married, but due to Joy's pregnancy, they decided to hold off on the wedding until after the baby was born.

So far, Joy had a smooth pregnancy. Not a lot of morning sickness, or weird cravings. Victoria always stood by, even if it was holding Joy's hair and gently rubbing her back as she had her morning sickness, or going to all parts of town just for a foot long. She wanted to prove Joy that she was there and she cared. She looks at Joy, noticing how beautiful she looked with the glow of impending motherhood. And this time, she actually would get to raise the child herself. She would be complete. Finally, after years of regretting giving up Owen, she would be able to finally have a full family of her own. With a wife who cared deeply about her. She smiles at the thought, as she is giving Joy a foot massage.

'What are you thinking about, sweetheart?'

Victoria kneads the arches and looks up, 'Oh well I've been thinking how now that you're having a baby, it means you've finally completed your goal, to have a family and have two children to raise yourself. I'd say you've outdone yourself when it comes to being a mother and a loving wife.'

Joy smiles, 'You've been great too. I've never seen you so caring, so thoughtful.'

Victoria continues to massage Joy's foot, and sighs, 'Joy, you know I want this baby for us as much as you do. I want to be the protective wife. I don't want you or the baby hurt.' She reaches over to touch the small bump, and Joy places her own hand there, tears forming in her eyes.

'It's the hormones, but that was the sweetest thing to say. I'm touched at how much you care.'

Victoria sets Joy's one foot down, and starts massaging the other.

'I love you, my dear. We're going to be married in a year, of course I care. I'm your wife.'

Joy giggled. 'You know, you're good at massages. You always know where my tension is.'

Victoria smirks, 'Well you shouldn't wear four inch stilettos when four months pregnant.'

Joy pouted, and said, 'But I can't part without wearing them for the next five months. I love the feeling of being taller.'

Victoria continues to knead her foot, and groans, 'Honey, you and I aren't that much different height wise. I'm less than a fourth taller.'

Joy raises an eyebrow. 'So you just don't want me to wear heels because of you?'

Victoria sets the other foot down. 'Sweetie, good god no. I love you in heels…but think of your poor feet. You're pregnant, love. Your feet swell up every day.'

Joy looks at her, sneering.

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Joy, babe, please don't be snarky. It isn't becoming.'

Joy looks at her, then responds, 'God, Tori…you sound like my mother.'

Victoria takes her hand in her own, lacing her fingers through Joy's.

'_Honey, I just care…okay?'_


	30. The Bundle of Joy

_This was the first event the women were at-together in public._

_Ever since Victoria's last interview, in which she finally came out of the closet, and told the interviewer about how she now lives happily with her wife and best friend. She kept the name confidential, as she was trying hard to protect Joy, Sadie and their unborn child. The first words out of the interviewer's mouth, was, 'So are you gay, Victoria Chase?'_

_Victoria nervously answered the question, but was confident she had the proper word choice._

'_What's the big deal? I'm in love, and happy…and she's been the best thing that has ever happened to me.'_

Joy and Victoria walk down the red carpet, smiling and holding hands. Joy looked absolutely radiant, at six months along, her dress striking, but appropriate, her hair, braided and pulled up. Victoria was positively glowing as she looked at her wife.

_Damn, she's gorgeous._

The paparazzi hound them with questions, most of them about the fact that Joy was obviously pregnant. Victoria looks at Joy, who nods. She then turns to the interviewers, and smiles.

'This is my wife, and she's expecting in a few months. We also raise a seven year old together, her name is Sadie.'

The man smiles, and asks her the gender of the unborn baby. Victoria squeezes Joy's hand, and smiles.

'It's a baby girl. We're still undecided with names though.' Joy tugs at her hand, and Victoria smiles and exits, holding Joy's hand as they enter the theatre together for the premiere.

That was three months ago. Joy has given birth to their daughter, Alexandra Caroline Scroggs-Chase. Victoria picked the name out; she thought it was very fitting for her. Joy approved, she agreed it fit their daughter perfectly. The baby was absolutely beautiful, she looked a lot like Joy, with hazel eyes, and a thick tuft of chestnut brown hair. Victoria loved holding her every chance she got, she even woke up early herself to feed and bathe her. Joy was amazed at how Victoria had been lately.

'Alexi changed you, didn't she?'

Victoria smiles sweetly, holding Alexandra in her arms. She kisses the baby's cheek.

'You're such a cutie, don't you know that?' and that made the baby erupt into a fit of giggles. Joy grins.

'That's so cute, she likes you!'

Victoria smiles, snuggling close to the baby.

'Well, have a look at our little one; she's got your smile and your hair. And she giggles like you do.'

Joy smiles as Alexandra again began to giggle. Sadie looks at the baby, laughing.

'She kind of does, Mommy.'

Joy smiles at Sadie, and takes the baby from Victoria to hold.

'Mommy's here, sweetheart.' She presses the baby into a gentle hug. Alexandra squeals, and Joy grins.

'She recognizes her mommy all too well, doesn't she?'

Joy sits the baby in her chair, and Alexandra lifts her arms, her little fists clenching.

Victoria coos softly,'Aw, look at her…she's mad you put her in her chair.'

Joy returns with baby food. 'No, she's hungry. She does that when she wants to be picked up or when she wants something.'

Alexandra pounds her little fist against the high chair table.

Victoria laughed, 'Honey, I think it's anger. She's got a look on her face.'

Sadie looks at Victoria, nodding. 'I don't think she wants food, Mommy.'

Alexandra's face crumples, and she starts to wail and cry. Victoria picks her up, and realizes.

'Babe, it's her diaper. I'm going to change her really quickly, alright?'

Joy nods; sometimes she forgot Victoria had been a mother before. Sadie follows Victoria, wanting to learn how to change a baby's diaper. Moments later, Victoria returns with Alexandra and Sadie who was skipping behind her.

'Mommy is that all babies do is eat, sleep and poop?'

Victoria relieves Joy of answering the question, and raises her eyebrow. 'Yes, Sade…that's pretty much a baby's life; eating, sleeping and pooping.'

Joy tried to stifle her laughter. Sadie said some of the most random things sometimes.

Victoria sets Alexandra in the crib in the living room. She lies there, batting at the mobile that Joy and Victoria got her. As she playfully bats at the star shaped cutouts, she giggles and smiles.

Joy puts her arms around Victoria.

'Our baby is cute, isn't she?'

Victoria puts a finger in there, and Alexandra promptly grabs it, holding it in her tiny hand.

'I think she loves you. Look at her eyes; she's beaming when you're there.'

Victoria smiles sweetly. 'Honey, she loves you too.'


	31. Love The One You're With

_She smiles, looking at her, her smile radiant like the sun. Her love for Joy was unending. She felt different; as if a part of her was in air, suspended. She was that much in love. And finally, after three years of being together, they were to finally become official. They weren't sure what to make of it, it felt natural, and it felt surreal._

_They were one; they were bound by each other, bound by two beautiful children, two beautiful sweet children. Sadie stands there, holding Alexandra in her arms. they both are wearing matching outfits, Sadie's hair braided, Alexandra's, whilst she was still very much a baby, her hair was put into small pigtails with bows that Sadie tied in for her._

_Victoria looks around, finding Melanie and Elka standing there, their new husbands in tow. Melanie had married the previous fall; unfortunately, Joy and Victoria were unable to attend because of Joy's new job as Victoria's manager, and Victoria having to travel to Italy to film a commercial for three weeks. Joy enjoyed working alongside Victoria, handling her career a bit more. It brought them closer together._

_She stands there, in her little black dress, as she didn't believe there was a purpose for white. Joy herself opted for a similar dress in silver. Both wore heels, but no veils. Victoria carried a bouquet of roses. Music played through the hallways. Victoria looks over at Sadie who was playing quietly with baby Alexandra. She smiles, knowing she's doing the right thing. The music starts, and she walks down the aisle, with Sadie and Alexandra following behind, Sadie throwing rose petals, and in between that, helping Alexandra wave to the guests who all smiled, making her giggle wildly. Victoria turns a little, smiling. She turns back, walking towards Melanie and Elka who stood there with Joy, who she thought looked breathtaking. She gets to the judge and both women, and looks at Joy, smiling._

'_You look beautiful, my love.'_

_Joy smiles, and turns to the judge. _

_The judge smiles, and says, 'The ladies have vows they prepared themselves. They have requested that they read their own vows.'_

_Victoria starts first, and says, 'Joy, I've known you for a long time. We've been through a lot together as friends. When I learned you loved me far beyond that, I was surprised at first, but then pleasantly happy. I love you more than anyone else in the world. You're the first lover I've cared about, and have opened myself to. I want us to be together…forever. I want us to make more memories with each other.'_

_Joy chokes back tears as she listens to Victoria. Victoria smiles, and takes her hands in her own. Joy sniffs, and then reads her own vows. _

'_Victoria, I never knew we'd end up this way…lovers, best friends, and soul mates. You've taken me and loved me for who I am, getting past the insecurities I have. I've seen you open up more and more to me each and every day, and I love that about us. We've finally conquered our insecurities, together. We've listened to each other when one needs cheering up. I want more of that and I'm proud to become your wife. I love you.'_

_Victoria cries, and Joy presses her into a hug. She then grabs a tissue, and hands it to Victoria who promptly dries her eyes._

'_Don't want the mascara to run.'_

_The judge continues, and says, "Do you, Victoria Chase, take Joy to be your lawfully wedded wife?'_

_Victoria smiles at Joy, sweetly. "I do.''_

_The judge nods, turning to Joy._

"_Reyjoyla Scroggs, do you take Victoria Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?'_

_Joy squeezes Victoria's hands. "I do.''_

_The judge clears his throat, and smiles. _

"_By the power invested in me and the province of Ontario, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Victoria smiles and throws her arms around Joy. She kisses her as everyone cheers. Pausing, she hands Joy the bouquet._

_"For you, my gorgeous wife."_

_Joy smiles and takes a whiff of the roses. She smiles and whispers in Victoria's ear," Feels good to finally call you my wifey."_

_They smile, holding hands as they exit the church._


	32. Memories of a Past

First day as a married couple wasn't hard to adjust to. They had been living together for so long, it was almost nearly natural. The only difference now was that they felt settled with each other. It had been a big step for the two of them to make, becoming a married couple. Victoria was more than ready to refer to her love as her wife, but it had taken her a while to make it official. They found over time, that they were more alike than they had imagined.

'Remember how we first met, it was at that stupid bloody party that Mel threw?'

Victoria sips from her drink nonchalantly, and says, 'You mean the one and only party she had thrown, prior to the neighborhood one we had after we moved to Cleveland?'

Joy takes a drag from her cigarette,'Yeah that one. We were so drunk that we went skinny dipping in Mel's pool and you threw olives at the bartender.'

Victoria raised an eyebrow, 'Well, he clearly didn't know how to make a martini.'

Dabbing her cigarette, she laughed. 'Oh, Tori...that party was so long ago...do you remember that night?'

Victoria grabs the cigarette from Joy, taking a long drag. 'Of course I do. It was the best night of my life.'

Joy nods, as it was her best night too. 'Do you remember us…making out?'

Victoria laughs at the thought, smiling. 'Of course I do…I remember waking up the next morning in your arms, and wondering what happened. And, look at us now…together.'

She grabs Joy's hand, soft and smooth, and Joy grasps hers gently, holding it as Victoria continues her train of thought.

'You're beautiful, Joy. I love you, wifey.'

Joy looks into her eyes tearfully. 'I love you too, babe.'

They hug, and Joy dries her eyes with a tissue Victoria hands her.

'Do you remember the look on Mel's face when she found us sleeping together on her sofa?'

Joy giggled.'Yeah, with me resting against your chest, and arms around your waist.'

Victoria smiled, 'You want to know something? I've loved you since that night, twenty three years ago.'

Joy takes another drag from the cigarette. 'Go on, I'm listening…'

Victoria smiles at her, continuing her story. 'The way you smiled at me that night, the way you flip your hair back. I loved you then, but I wasn't sure, and I married to try and suppress these growing feelings for you but you know what? I ended up divorcing because I didn't love them…I loved you.'

Joy smiled, 'I knew you couldn't resist. I loved you then also. So much so that I didn't even try in relationships…but with you it was different. You knew what I wanted, and knew how to treat me right. You treated me like…'

Victoria dabs the cigarette in the ashtray. 'Like a queen.'

Joy smiles,'Yeah, that.'

Victoria takes her in her arms, sighing. 'I hated how your exes treated you. It was like they were out for one thing and when they got it, they left you.'

Joy nods. That part of her past was the painful part. She was so glad Victoria was honest about her feelings.

'I made a vow that if I ever got to be with you in love and happy, that I'd treat you like you deserved to be treated.'

Joy breaks down, throwing her arms around Victoria.

'Like a princess?'

Victoria attempts to calm her down, and smiles as she strokes her hair gently.

'Yes babe, like a princess.'


	33. In Sickness and In Health

Victoria lay there in bed, sneezing and coughing. She sniffs, and holds her pillow in her arms.  
>Joy comes in, with a tray of soup and crackers.<br>'Victoria, baby, don't sniffle. You'll get a sore throat.' She hands her the tray, and reaches to the tissue box nearby grabbing a tissue to hand to Victoria. Victoria thanks her, her voice a bit rasp from all the coughing she's done. She was grateful Joy was there to take care of her. Victoria eats her soup, and looks up at Joy, smiling.

'I'm glad you were here to take care of me, dear.'

Joy smiles as she adjusts the pillow for Victoria. 'Babe, it's what couples do. We take care of our significant others.' 

Victoria smiles, 'But, it's so sweet. Really…I couldn't ask for any more.'

Joy smiles, and before she leaves the room, she turns and says, 'Get some sleep babe. It will do you some good.'

She hated when she was sick because it revealed her vulnerable side. She knew how much of a baby she was when sick. Joy came in, cheered her up, brought her soup, and told her stories of her uneventful day. That alone seemed to cheer her up, but she wished that she wasn't stuck in bed, bored because she was told by Joy and her doctor to stay inside and nothing but simple foods. Which Victoria hated with a passion. Victoria if she wasn't so stuffed up, she would have slept. But this cold was being impossible, her fever and stuffy nose made it almost impossible for her to think, and it didn't help with the amount of antibiotics and other medications. She couldn't even be near their baby, who hadn't had her shots yet. So on a rainy Sunday, she was stuck inside, sick and miserable. Joy had been sick the week before; she had given it to Victoria, who gave it to Sadie, who was also sick in bed simultaneously. At the same time as that, Joy had to take care of Alexandra, and nurse Victoria and Sadie back to health. Victoria eats a few bites of the soup, before setting it down on her nightstand. Joy was right, she should try and sleep. But she couldn't. Her nose stuffy made it impossible for her to sleep. She could hear Sadie coughing in the nearby bedroom. Sighing, she picks up the bowl of soup attempting to finish eating it. As she eats, Joy enters the room.

'You're still unable to sleep, aren't you, sweetheart?'

Victoria nods, and says, 'I'm too stuffed up to sleep.'

Joy frowns. She hated when Victoria was sick, she wanted so desperately to hold her and comfort her, but she had just gotten over it herself and didn't want it again. Plus, she had to worry about Alexandra who hadn't had her shots yet.

Victoria sets the empty bowl down, and she takes her temperature. Good, she thinks to herself, her fever was gone. Maybe now she could finally get some shut eye. Lying down, she closes her eyes, finally falling asleep. Joy stands at their bedroom door, watching her sleep.

She smiles, and walks in to pick up the empty bowl, and exits, leaving Victoria to rest. She really needed it.

Hours later, she returns, finding Victoria awake.

'How are you feeling dear, any better?'

Victoria nods. 'I'm feeling better, how is Sade, is she feeling any better?'

Joy smiles and replies, 'She's asleep.'

Victoria smiles lovingly. She knew Sadie hated being sick with this cold just as much as she did.

'I hate feeling like shit, stuffed up and can't even cuddle with my wife or play with the baby.'

Joy nods sympathetically. 'I know babe, I want to hold you too. I hate seeing you like this…miserable.'

Victoria sighs, and adjusts her pillow to sit up. 'That thought comforts me greatly, please know that.'

Joy smiles, 'I knew it would cheer you up. Now, why don't you rest a bit, and I'll bring some juice by.'

Victoria grins. 'You know, I'd like that a lot.'


	34. Love Tomorrow

Joy wakes up, she hears the baby cry. Looking down, she notices Victoria's arms, wrapped gently around her waist. Smiling, she gently nudges Victoria.

'Babe, Alexandra is crying...which one of us wants to go to her?'

Victoria yawns. She was dreaming, and Joy just shook her awake. She was having her usual dream of winning an Emmy and throwing it in Susan Lucci's face. The same dream she's had for over twenty years.

'I'll go. She probably just wants her bottle and to be held.'

She untangles herself, getting herself out of bed, throwing a bathrobe on. Her favorite robe. Tying it as she heads to the baby's nursery, she heads in, only to find Alexandra standing up in her crib. She spots Victoria, and babbles a little.

'Aw, sweetie...it's too early to be talking. You don't want to wake Mommy and your big sister, do you?' She holds the baby in her arms, as she heads to the kitchen. Alexandra nestles her head against Victoria's shoulder, and Victoria looks and smiles. Rummaging in the fridge, she finds a bottle. Handing it to the baby, the baby grins, and happily rests against Victoria's shoulder, drinking from her bottle. Victoria smiles as she watches her. She finishes, and Victoria burps her, and then gives her a hug.

'Baby girl, time to go lay down, it's much too early for you to be awake.' Alexandra looks at her, as if to inquire Victoria's reasoning, and pouts a little.

'You smart, sweet baby...you need your rest.'

She lays her in the crib, and kisses her against her forehead.

'Goodnight, baby girl. Morning will be here soon enough.'

The baby smiles, and closes her eyes. Victoria sighs, and quietly returns to the bedroom she shared with Joy. She slips into bed, and spoons up behind Joy, returning her arms to being around Joy's waist.

'What did she need, dear?' Joy said, half in and out of sleep.

'She was being her usual chatterbox self, so I gave her a bottle and put her back to bed.'

Joy smiles, pressing a few light kisses against her neck.

'You're such a good mother.'

Yawning, Victoria replies, 'So are you.'

She turns around in bed, throwing her arms around Joy, a huge grin on her face.

'What happened to us?' she smiles, kissing her against her lips.

'Nothing happened, we just gained new priorities. Like, for example, 'she says, tracing against Victoria's chest, 'we became an official couple, with two kids who love us, and we have jobs that we never thought would ever be able to continue…' she continues to trace against Victoria's chest, smiling.

'Your wife loves you.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her, 'I love my wife too. I love the way she smiles at me when I compliment her. The way she laughs when I make a stupid joke. I love when she holds me, telling me that everything will be alright. I love when we sit together, playing with the baby together. It was like we were meant to be, babe. We are perfect together in so many ways. We are so totally perfect. I love my princess so much that it hurts when you're away.' She holds on to her, stroking her hair gently. Joy sighs, whispering, 'I miss you too when we're apart. But when we come back together, it's like something magical.'

Victoria kisses her against her neck, 'I agree. We have perfect chemistry.'

Joy leans in, kissing her cheek. 'That we do, my lady.'

Gently she rolls on top of Victoria, and proceeds to kiss her against her neck.

'Chemistry was always my favorite subject in school...' she says, breathily, as she continues kissing her against her neck.

Victoria smiled, 'Mine too.'

She runs her hands against Victoria's sides, then reaches to cup her breasts, which prompts Victoria to moan softly.

'Oh fuck…' She whispers, as Joy teases her skin with her fingers. Joy knew her all too well.

Joy puts her finger to Victoria's lips. 'Hush babe…it's still early.' Victoria smiles and Joy continues to tease her skin. She then proceeds to kiss her against the nape of her neck, reaching towards her collarbone. From time to time, she looks up and smiles as she hears Victoria gasp at the reaction of Joy's lips pressed against her skin.

Slowly she removes Victoria's nightgown, then her own, and they make out, passionately as Joy's foot runs against Victoria's leg. Gently she pushes her to the pillow, kissing and caressing each other.

'You look amazing, love.' Victoria says, exploring Joy a bit. Joy blushes a little, her face turning a bit pink.

'That's so sweet of you.'

Victoria explores her, kissing against her body, she spies the C-section scar from the birth of Alexandria, smiling. She kisses it, brushing her lips against the slightly raised, but slowly fading scar.

Joy smiles and Victoria lies against her, and Joy puts her arms around her, holding her tightly.

'I cannot believe how far we have come.'

Victoria smiles, 'Me neither. I love you more and more each day.'


	35. Living the Dream

When thinking of her, she got butterflies. She never felt this way, with any one. It had been such a long time, she felt like there was something different there with her. Her experiences with her triumphed the others. She never thought that they would ever get this far in their relationship. It was surreal to her. She never felt this way with her previous marriages. Only Joy brought her sheer, unbridled happiness that made her look forward each and every single day to the next. She was excited with her. She was happy with herself. Confidence was present, and she noted that she was less self-absorbed and more intuitive to another's feelings. She knew what Joy was feeling, simply by just looking at her eyes. Joy had changed; she wasn't the same person Victoria once knew. She was happier; there was a sparkle in her eye, and a leap in her step, especially when she was with her. Victoria loved her more than anything else in the world; she'd do anything for her, anything to make her smile. Only to make those brown eyes of hers sparkle greatly. She loved her smile, her hair, the way she smelled. Victoria had memorized the scents she wore to the point she was able to tell at the quick snap of a finger. She loved coming up behind her, surprising her with her arms around her, holding her tightly, pressing her nose against the nape of her neck as she presses her lips against her, softly kissing her gently against her neck, looking up from time to time to view her reactions. She was smiling, smiling because she was happy. Victoria knew she was happy with herself. She loved her; it was clear from the beginning. There were their squabbles, but they always ended up being in each other's arms.

_It was that simple, it wasn't that hard for them._

They were a happy couple, with two children, and chose to live their life away from Cleveland. They missed Mel, but they really needed to move on with their life move on in such a way that they could grow and change. They weren't the same people that came to Cleveland years earlier. Now they were more than friends, they were married and happy. They had two children, two happy beautiful children. They decide to build a life for themselves, and for each other. Joy loved her more than any other lover before. Victoria may have been her friend, but she became a great lover and an amazing wife and mother at the same exact time. The changes in their life made them excited. Joy had a job she loved, being the manager of Victoria's career, and Victoria was finally getting work on Canadian television, she was offered almost as much as she had when her career was in its prime. They saw Mel as much as they were able to do, and Mel came as much as she could to visit.

Alexandra reminded Joy and Victoria of Joy herself. She was not even six, seven months old, but was growing into a beautiful child. They play with the infant, letting her crawl all over the place. Her favorite thing was sleeping on Victoria's chest. Victoria would hold the baby close to her, closing her eyes, breathing in the scent of baby. Joy loved watching Victoria play endlessly with the baby, it was adorable to her. She couldn't believe how far Victoria has come. Three years earlier, they were different people. Victoria has changed, for the better, and she had to agree. Sitting at the table, she watches Victoria as Victoria is lying on the floor, cooing and playing with the baby. Smiling, she gets up, and lies next to Victoria, joining her.

'Our baby is cute, isn't she?'

Victoria smiles as Joy wraps her arms around her, lying on their carpet together. The baby was giggling and trying to climb all over them both.

'She sure is, takes after her mother. Perfect baby is perfect.'

Just as she says that, the baby crawls over and holds out her arms.

'Aw, you want a hug?'

Victoria gently pulls the baby into a hug.

'I love you cutie, you're so precious to us.'

And, that's when the baby burst into a fit of giggles.

Joy smiles sweetly, 'She likes what you've said.'

Victoria looks at her, raising her eyebrow. 'I surely hope so.'

The baby squirms out of her arms, and crawls over to the dog that was soundly sleeping. She curls up next to Grammy, and the dog opens one eye but doesn't move.

'Joy, look! She's sleeping with the dog!'

Joy peers over Victoria's shoulder, and laughs. 'That is adorable.'

'She's just like her mother.'

Joy presses a soft kiss against her lips, 'I find that a sweet compliment.'

Victoria grins. She finally had her perfect soul mate. And she found it in her best friend, and now wife. Joy was everything she wanted, everything she wished for in a soul mate. And now, she had her.

_She had her princess._


End file.
